


The Hardest Target

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Felicity is the Arrow, Female Empowerment, Fluff, Gen, Lost Time, Memory Loss, Oliver is w/HIVE, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity was a child her father developed an AI program that eventually brought their family fame and fortune. As she grew her father faded away his business grew and their bond shattered. After a car accident almost got her best friend Sara Lance killed Felicity's father made a choice...this choice would radically alter the course of her life. Now 5 years after the plane crash that killed her father and left her stranded she's come home to defeat the enemies her father's work created. The target is H.I.V.E's gun for hire, his name is unknown but his skills are deadly. He works for Damian Darkh who's allied with the one and only Quentin Lance Starlings chief of police. The only problem with her brand new life is Oliver Queen. He feels foreign yet familiar at the same time. She's drawn to him as he is to her but the question is why? What brings them together and what could potentially tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to a friend on tumblr @cjjingram
> 
> I adore my friend @blondiegr100 for reading through this for me! So guess that sorta make her my beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in connection with Arrow or it's characters.

                                                 

 

**Chapter One: Hard Landings**

 

Most stories begin with an innocent, untroubled youth that eventually leads to the mundane _trials_  of everyday life. Felicity’s story was far from ordinary. She’d been but a mere child of three when her father began to tinker with the idea of an AI program. He’d spend countless nights tinkering and muttering away as he worked his nimble fingers to the bone. Felicity used to wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of her father’s rather loud musings; she’d lightly giggle whenever she heard a loud yelp of pain from behind the solid oak door. She’d wait a few seconds before scrambling out of bed while racing to said door. Her little hands would pound away at the solid frame until she heard his chair shuffle back. She’d grin broadly as the lock clicked, the door slid open slightly and his tired drawn face would come into view. 

He’d reach down to run his usually bruised fingers over her dark roots while smiling slightly making his eyes crinkle at the sides. Felicity would grin back at him with adoration, her small light voice asking the same question night after night. 

“Daddy did you hurt yourself again?” She’d bob her head from side to side as her father’s smile grew. 

He’d wait a few brief moments before replying “Yes baby but don’t worry no harm done.” 

The routine shifted as she aged. Her father’s smile faded with time, her once cute night time interruptions were replaced by louder, less appreciated ones. It was one of these incidents that had led to her most transformative experience yet. 

Felicity’s teenage years had been less than positive. Her father spent week’s abroad meeting with the various heads of the various companies he’d worked so hard to build. One week he’d be in Russia and the next he’d be in Hong Kong. Each trip lasted longer than the last and each time he returned he had come back changed. Her mother noted this change as well. She'd coped by filtering thousands upon millions of dollars into various charities. Each year that passed was another million sunk into a homeless shelter or health clinic. Donna also grew distant...

Whoever said money could buy happiness was woefully mistaken. Felicity however, well she’d coped by doing what rich girls did. She partied until she was waking up with a hangover and no memory; a stranger often lay beside her, his name usually lost to the mere hours before. 

The encounters were empty and the men nameless yet the behavior never stopped. The further apart her parents grew the wilder and more reckless she became. It was one such reckless act that radically altered the course her life had begun to take. 

“Felicity I don’t know what to do with you anymore.” Her father sighed heavy into his hands; his elbows were perched on his knees while Donna sat rigidly beside him. He glanced up as Felicity remained still. His eyes bored through her until she could feel his anger within her blood. “Felicity this has to stop, this time it wasn’t just you in the damn car...” 

Felicity winced recalling how still she’d been. Sara was still listed in critical condition at Starling General; her surgery had barely managed to save her life. “I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?” She tossed the words out casually, her eyes filling with tears as she attempted to blink them away. Her gaze intensified as her father spoke. 

“Felicity, you almost killed your best friend and all you have to say is you’re sorry?” His voice was like ice, his gaze bordered on repulsion as he continued. “You’re lucky the Lance family owes us so much money otherwise you’d be in a damn jail cell facing possible manslaughter charges in combination with yet another DUI.” 

Felicity blinked up at him with her smug smile as she let the mask fall back into place. “I assume you’re reaching a point?” She grinned as his blood boiled. His veins bulged with unrestrained anger as he once more spoke. 

“This is going to end Felicity. This is going to end tonight.” 

She snickered softly before muttering “Yeah okay and I’m a fucking Queen.” 

Those were the last words she ever said to her father. 

Three days later their plane crashed in the North China Sea; he’d given his last breath to make sure she’d have more. His lips quivered in the cold murky depths of the plane as the ice water quickly flooded the small compartment. 

“I love you Felicity, I’ve always loved my baby girl...” He said with his hands braced over her tear stained face. Her hands shook rapidly as she attempted to pull his trapped body forward. She screamed and wailed in frustration as she watched him sink further and further beneath the rising water line. She stayed frozen beside him until she saw the night sky beginning to vanish from sight. Her hot breath filled the ice chilled space as her tears froze before reaching her lower eyelids. With a strangled sigh she whispered, “I’m sorry,” before releasing his hand and kicking her legs rapidly until her body was freed from the sinking plane. 

* * *

 

Some memories were better left in the past but sometimes those memories clawed their way forward. Nights like this one when the air held remnants of ice on the wind always brought back the sting of her father’s last night alive.

Felicity blinked rapidlyas she glanced up into the clear night sky. The wind blew swiftly around her form as she glanced from side to side. Her hood was drawn over her wind burned face and her eyes were only slightly shielded by the hunter green mask that Sara insisted she don after one mugger was almost able to identify her to the police. The ground was frozen beneath her feet; her lungs ached from the bitter cold. She was ready to call it night so she tapped at the small earpiece before letting her voice fill the silence around her.

 “Whose bright idea was it to have me patrolling out here in the dead of winter...” Her mouth closed as her teeth lightly chattered into the com’s, “In the middle of the night?” she added harshly.  She slung her frozen limbs over the next to last railing before she was once more down on the ice cold ground. The temperature had been steadily dropping for days, the black pavement now held a shimmering coat of new fallen snow. 

“It’s all clear on this end. Sara do you see any other exit routes?” Felicity’s warm breath kissed the cold night air as she sighed. Her lungs burned with the exertion of running up the ice laden stairs.

 Sara’s voice filtered in through the almost frozen ear piece. “Number one, stop with the Sara bit. It's Canary, remember that. C-A-N-A-R-Y.” Felicity stifled a small laugh as Sara took great care to enunciate every last syllable. “Also bow and arrow girl you’re clear for another two blocks. The other one, you know the one who has black before her code name?  You know the one that you actually use? She's on the roof with her sights on the ring leader.” Sara let the com go silent as Felicity took off, her numb legs enjoying the speed at which she ran towards her partner’s mark. 

She spotted her dirty blonde hair blowing in the crisp evening breeze; glancing both ways she smiled before hauling herself up to her partner’s vantage point. Laurel glanced over her shoulder when she heard Felicity’s steel toed boots crunching lightly on the snow behind her. “You need new boots my friend, that or training in how to actually creep up on someone.” Laurel’s voice carried on the wind towards Felicity’s waiting ears. She snorted slightly in amusement when she saw Felicity slightly shiver against her tight green leather coat. “Gee you look cold, wonder why since it’s only like 2 below tonight.” Felicity groaned as Laurel all but cackled her amusement, however it was short lived as Felicity saw him move. 

“How long?” Felicity said once she saw him moving in and out of the massive buildings shadows. 

Laurel glanced at her watch before saying “About five minutes. He appears to be leading the dogs instead of just acting with them. I think that bombing last week paid off. He appears to be climbing up the food chain which....”

“Laurel don’t say it.” 

“Felicity he’s our best shot of infiltrating H.I.V.E. Well him and the other one that is.” Felicity shot Laurel a deadly look as she bit back the last of her previous words. 

“He’s a monster, he kills in cold blood. We only kill when it’s necessary. He acts with no regard to human life.”

 Felicity shot back as Laurel’s hands raised. “Hey, I never said he wasn’t. I just don’t think his second is going to get us Darhk.” Laurel placed a timid hand on her shoulder before uttering, “Felicity he’s how we save our city and deep down you know that.” 

Felicity sighed, her eyes jamming together in frustration. Laurel wasn’t wrong. This man, albeit a good target, wasn’t the right one. He was a middle man at best. The one she really wanted was hiding somewhere behind closed doors. “He scares me Laurel.” She whispered as the wind whipped around her violently, her teeth once more began to chatter. “He’s too much like me...he’s got the same instincts that I do, he left me for dead.”

 Laurel’s hand upon her shoulder suddenly became suffocating as Felicity stepped away. Her hand fell limply before she said, “He’s still the only way.” 

Felicity nodded in agreement. “I know Laurel...” Her voice was rough and strangled as she repeated, “I know...”

* * *

 

Oliver glared across the table at his recently appointed second in command. His dark ebony skin which was coated in blood shone brightly beneath the warehouse’s dim bulbs. “How many did you lose for me this time?” Oliver growled as he brought his fingers together beneath his chin; his ice cold stare heated only by anger as he waited for the man’s often pathetic response. 

“It’s not my fault he can’t control his own people sir.” Oliver sighed before standing, his fingers wrapped tightly around the trigger of the silver hand gun.

 The man before him shook as Oliver walked slowly forwards, his ire growing with each passing second. “You do know how I feel about excuses John.” Oliver muttered softly, his arm rising incrementally as he neared the man’s sweating brow. “You know what has to happen. You know what I have to do.”

Oliver glanced at the man before him who panted heavily. His voice was strangled in terror as he spoke. “Sir we had bad intel, it was the wrong site, she was never there...” He began to plead “Sir she was never there, please the losses can be accounted for, I can make this right...” Oliver pressed the barrel of the silver plated weapon softly to his skin, the slight click of the safety sounded loudly in the stark room. 

“Oliver please...she wasn’t there, please...please, please believe me...please...” John wept quietly, his hands braced together before him as he fell even further on his knees. Oliver lowered the gun. The barrel was still pressed to the man’s damp skin as he openly wept before him. 

“Please...you’re not dead, not yet ple...” Oliver pulled back hard on the trigger before his final word was spoken.

“Did you really have to kill him?” John Diggle said as he came up from behind, resting his hand atop Oliver’s strong shoulder in support. 

“He was leaking intel to the Arrow, Diggle. It was either this or a day’s long public execution performed by both Lance and Darhk."  Oliver said as he bent down, his fingers gently sliding down the fallen man’s eyelids. He sighed before leaning back, his hand still cradling the gun, his fingers now tinged with blood. “I spared him a slow and painful death, I spared him what we’ll experience if we don’t manage to bring them in.” His throat constricted as he continued, “John, we have to find her otherwise we’ll be the ones lying dead on the ground.” 

Oliver stood up slowly with the gun still held tightly in his grasp as he stepped away from the man’s fallen body. Oliver grimaced when he saw the blood begin to slowly seep from the small circular wound. “How long till your pack of dogs find her anyways? I thought you said the partner, her assassin in black, was watching you from the roof of the building directly opposite of the shipment site?” He nodded while Oliver moved back towards the desk resting the gun between his waistband and shirt. 

“Yes, the black bird was seen on site but the Arrow never showed up. We think after you almost killed her she might be a bit leary to step back into the ring." John’s face fell into a contemplative stare as his eyes fell upon the man who he saw as a brother. “Oliver, why are you so insistent on finding her anyways?”

 He watched as his friend leaned against the glass table. His eyes drifted closed before he exhaled his answer. “I need conformation that she’s gone, alright? I need to be sure that she’s dead before we move on the sister birds.” 

Diggle chuckled before he walked away. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “I think you finally found someone who can best you and that scares the shit out of you.”

 Oliver’s eyes snapped open while his mouth formed a firm line as he shouted, “She did not best me!” 

John chuckled once more, his back retreating as he shouted back, “Yeah she did, she proved you have a weakness...” His last word went almost unheard. “Her.”  

* * *

 

Felicity craned her neck down as she peered into the narrow alleyway. “Laurel, are you sure they jumped down there?” She spoke as Laurel approached. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were deathly pale. Seeing this Felicity said, “Laurel go home, I can take this from here.” 

“Felicity no...” 

“Laurel...” Her voice was stern and controlled as she stood toe to toe with not only her partner but also her friend. “Go home. You've been at this for 36 hours.” 

“So have you...hell you’ve been at it even longer...” She replied as Felicity gave her a small weak smile. 

“I’ve been through worse trust me, so please just go home and we’ll meet at the lair in the morning okay?” Felicity placed a light hand on her shoulder squeezing slightly into the stiff frozen leather as she repeated, “Okay?” 

Laurel nodded stiffly before replying, “10am?” 

Felicity nodded, “10am.” 

With that she dropped her hand from Laurel’s shoulder and turned back towards the very small space between the two dark imposing buildings. Once more she peered from side to side, the darkness sending small chills down the base of her neck and down the length of her frozen spine. Based on Laurel’s account the Hood’s true second lead a crew of maybe six or seven men down from the roof’s ledge and into the narrow crevice. She didn’t see them land but she’d heard the sharp crack of the thin ice as their heavy boots hit the ground.

Felicity tapped her ear once more, her voice filled with confusion as she asked, “Hey, my little canary, did you catch anything on the cameras from the bank across the street?” 

She waited for a few moments until Sara’s bright and actually cheery voice filled her ear. “No, Lissy, the lines were cut but using that software program you developed I was able to pull up the sound waves that their landings created.” Felicity leaned further as Sara continued. “I was able to match this recording with another set from about two weeks ago and Laurel was right it’s the same group.” 

Felicity sneered lightly while she said, “Alright, well you can’t do anymore for the night so I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She swore she could hear the nod of Sara’s head before she replied, “Night Lissy and please don’t do anything stupid without backup like the last time.”

Felicity groaned as she knew what “time” she was alluding too. She ran her gloved hand down the side of her neck knowing that if her hand was bare she’d feel the almost lethal cut his blade had left upon her neck. Felicity shook her head allowing for her mind to clear as she said, “Go home Canary and tell the black one to stop texting me every hour would you please?” 

Sara chuckled lightly as she said, “Yeah I’ll tell her. Night Arrow girl.”

With that the line went dead. She was once more alone with nothing but her thoughts and haunted memories to keep her company. She tilted her head upward as the city’s sky glowed brightly upon her frozen skin. She smiled lightly before recalling that she was here on this god forsaken roof for a reason. With a huff she measured the distance between the two roofs. Her plan was simple. Jump to the landing they’d been using for weeks and attempt to retrace their tracks. Felicity should have known that simple was never a word that should be found within her vocabulary. She was about to run backward to gain the proper amount of speed before making the fairly simple leap to the other side. She turned and her right foot left the ground as her left began to follow, her heart sped up with delight as her lips broke out into a wide grin. She was about to pick up some speed when she saw him...

She saw the flash of his loathsome hood... 

* * *

 

Felicity swore under her breath as his solid body came careening toward her. His pace was swift, almost violent, as he jumped easily from roof to roof. Her eyes swept over his body noting how his calf’s moved against the thick insulated material of the standard black pants. The same sword he’d used to nick her neck was brandished at his side, his other sword was sheaved behind his strong angular back. Felicity swallowed hard before crouching low, her hand reaching for an arrow as she steadied the bow in the other. With her frozen glove to her lower lip she counted 1...2...3...

She needed him to be just a few feet closer. Her mark was almost within visual range. Closer and closer he came until...

“Do you not recall the last time we dueled?” His voice was harsh as the wind carried his veiled threat to her waiting ears. 

She remained still. Her mark was finally within range as his pace slowed. He was beginning to circle his prey so Felicity began to do the same. She stayed low to the concrete roof beneath her feet. The bow was at the ready as her knees smacked along the small chimney like structures of the setting. His cold dead eyes gazed out across the frozen white expanse, his patience waning as he said, “Just make this easy for me and accept defeat." 

Felicity huffed in defiance before screaming, “You’ll be dead before I accept anything but victory!" She changed positions as he kept circling closer to her flame. He stalled his advancements when she yelped. Her knee had scraped over a jagged edge of the small smoke tower and his body grew taught as he zeroed in on the scent of her blood. 

She winced, her knee begging to be tended to but she remained crouched behind the now offending smoke stack. Laying the weapon down she unzipped her jacket until she could reach inside. She exhaled in relief when she the felt the thick gauze pad that Sara had insisted she carry. She yanked it out and pressed it deeply to her wound. Her next move she swore would be her last. 

“Well, come on. You're here to finish the job so...” She took a long steady breath as her fingers dug deeply into her marred knees. Her voice caught in her throat as she said, “Finish me and leave.” 

He rounded the corner. His instinct to follow her was keen so his fingers tightened around the black handle of the blade. Her eyes flitted up to his as he rounded the corner but her hood still fell over her skin so she remained cloaked in shadows. 

“Well Hood boy finish it.” She threw out angrily, the sword lifting slowly...

“Don’t tempt me girl...don’t test my patience with your constant intrusion upon my plans.” The cloaked man retorted as her lungs seized....

“Then stop making me want to and do your damn job.” Her stomach coiled tightly in her lower abdomen as she began to inch her legs slightly closer...”Come on make your damn move...” Felicity threw out the last jab as his sword raised. His  arms were outstretched towards the sky as she whipped out a small hidden blade. His arms were halfway through the killing stroke when she threw the small knife right beneath his rib cage. 

He stumbled back, the sword falling unevenly through the air as he growled, “That was a mistake you green menace...” 

Felicity smiled as she managed to heave her body, bum knee and all, up the edge of the steel framed stack. His eyes slid shut as he reached to remove the blade. She had one shot to run so without thinking she turned limping quickly once more to the roof’s ice covered edge. She felt her heart thumping widely against her chest and her footfalls were now uneven due to the wound she still held beneath her hard touch. She grunted and groaned as she bent down to lower one leg over the landing....she was halfway through when she felt a harsh pull upon her left shoulder. She screamed as he yanked her back, her head falling hard against his outstretched arm. 

She struggled attempting to weaken his hold but failed as he just pressed his fingers deeper into her flesh. 

“Let’s find out who you are shall we?” His dark tone made her bones ache as he roughly pressed her back to the ground. His heavy hips landed over her own smaller frame his body now effectively held her in place. She squirmed and shivered as his hand trailed up her sides in an almost seductive trance. 

“Such a pity, you’re such a beautiful woman even with the hideous hood.” Her face burned as he spoke. Her pulse became thready as he inched a gloved hand up to cup her cheek. His thumb glided slowly over the exposed skin as his voice softened slightly and he whispered, “I never meant to hurt you that way, she’d...she’d...” 

His voice faltered as Felicity’s chest heaved, “She’d what?” Her own voice faltered over the simple question as his hand came down and his fingers gingerly caressed over the small faint scar he himself had caused. 

“She’d never forgive me, she’d never accept me....” His voice fell flat as he muttered “She’d never love a monster like me.” 

Felicity blinked something in the tenor of his tone and the weight of his hips suddenly felt painfully familiar. She shifted her head upon the cold damp cement, squinting slightly until she felt it...the same flash of heat she’d felt coil within her veins the first time his fingers had brushed upon her skin. Her heart hammered in her chest as she urged, “Do it...” 

He stuttered slightly as his voice filled with emotion. “What?” 

She struggled to touch his face but settled for his knee as she pressed her fingers deeply between the folds of the harsh fabric of his pants. “Kill me...end your pain and safe your life. Kill me...” She swallowed hard before she said...

“Oliver.” 

She felt his hand go still as he glanced upon her still shielded face in shock. His eyes narrowed as his fingers moved away from her skin and out to the thick heavy hood. She took a deep breath as he slowly lifted up the upper lip of the material causing it to fall slowly around her halo of blonde hair. She kept her eyes shut even when she heard the sharp intake of breath. 

“Felicity?” 

She peered up at his shell shocked face as his he spoke once more. “It’s you?” 

She smiled sheepishly as her eyes fully opened before uttering “Yeah it’s me...”

 


	2. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out the Arrow if Felicity and Oliver's past is slowly revealed as it Felicity's real connection to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend @blondiegr100 is a gem who makes this easier by reading through my words with enthusiasm. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                          

**Chapter 2: Resurfacing**

 

“Felicity? How? Why? How did you know it was me?” Oliver’s questions flowed forth like a waterfall over a jagged cliff. He knowingly traced the lines of her face. Her breaths were slow and even as she allowed him to gently caress her skin.

She remained quiet for a small moment, her lashes fluttering softly upon her pale skin. When she finally did speak it was as if a part of Oliver’s subconscious woke up. “I knew it was you when I allowed myself to feel you, and to hear you. I’d know your touch anywhere, Oliver.”

He grinned down at her before his moment of happiness turned to sorrow. “I tried to kill you… Oh God Felicity I’m so…”

“Oliver, stop.” Her sharp voice wasn’t hesitant or hollow. She was confident and sure when she added on, “It’s not like you succeed anyways okay?” Her voice hitched on the okay hoping that he’d leave the subject at bay for the moment.

Oliver nodded slightly before falling silent, returning his attentions to the woman before him.  

His breath was harsh against her frozen skin. Heat and ice collided as her eyes bored deeply into his own. Felicity searched for the man she knew.  She searched for the person whose touch sent her skin ablaze with fire and passion. She was looking for another soul who was just as tortured as she was. Oliver blinked rapidly lessening his hold on the hood as he moved his fingers out to lightly twist her golden strands between his leather bound hands. 

“That’s why you missed our date isn’t it?” He asked her lightly as his fingers traveled down to rest upon the jagged scar. 

His touch was gentle as she tilted her face towards him, her eyes falling closed when she said, “Yes.” 

His fingers ran up and down the small pink line. He took great care to trace over every edge until he was sure the wound had healed. Felicity savored the light, almost whisper like quality of his unsteady touch. Her skin thrilled each time the cold of the smooth leather grazed upon her uneven chilled skin. Felicity attempted to clear her mind of her lingering worries and doubts. For once she attempted to live in the moment and enjoy the touch of someone she cared for. 

Her eyes opened slowly when she felt his touch change. It was harder and more focused now. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face when his fingers timidly traced along the outline of her cheek. “Oliver, I’m not going to break.” She stifled a small laugh before whispering, “Hell, I could probably beat you in hand to hand combat.” 

Oliver grinned. “Oh really? Is  that so Ms. Smoak?” His lips curved as he spoke, his eyes sparkled and his voiced softened. No longer were they merely two rivals. Now they were more...

Now they were much, much more.

Felicity sighed as she brought her knees up to rest upon his lower back. Her back ached from the cold of the ground as it continued to seep through her bones. She attempted to sway slightly beneath his hold but alas he was too heavy and she was sadly too weak. Biting down on her lower lip she asked, “Umm, Oliver?” 

He responded softly with, “Yes, Felicity?” His fingers were still twirling a few strands of her hair. 

“Get off of me...Please?” She’d meant it to be softer but the ache in her lower back was growing fast and his weight against her waist wasn’t helping. 

“Yeah baby I can do that.” The sentiment slipped so freely from his mouth that Felicity’s body went rigid. 

“Baby? Really?” Her head quirked as he edged himself slowly down her form. She felt his hips slide down the length of her hips until he hit her thighs. She hmmm’d lightly under her breath as she recalled one other time he’d been this close to setting her nerves on fire. “You really like to torture me don’t you?” She huffed out as he finally stood. His smirk remained  as he held out his hands for her to grasp. 

“Oh ever the gentleman aren’t you?” She quipped before leaning forward until her hands were in his own. 

He smiled. His voice was soft and sure when he replied, “Felicity, this complicates matters.” 

She bowed her head and tightened her fingers around his own before she muttered, “Well what’s new.” 

Oliver pulled her towards him until they were chest to chest. His lips touched her forehead softly before he whispered, “I want you...” 

She sighed as she buried her face in his chest. The warmth from his body began to flood through her like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s day. Their fingers laced as they stepped closer and her head nestled beneath his chin. “I want you too…” She whispered into his chest. Her face felt warmed and flushed as a small tear trickled down her face. “But...” 

“But I still tried to kill you and almost did...” He added as her head bobbed against his chest.

Felicity sighed once more. She re-positioned her head so her nose was nuzzled between the thick strap of his holster and his jacket’s zipper. “Yeah, that sort of sucked by the way.” 

His chest vibrated beneath her cheek and his light breaths hit upon her skin as he exhaled deeply. “I would never hurt you.” His voice was cold and edged with fear as he un-twined his fingers from her own. 

“Oliver....” She said as she attempted to bring him back. 

He responded by wrapping his arms around her slender body. The harsh cold that had cut through her before was now blocked by the warmth of his tender embrace. One hand moved slowly over the small of her back while the other curved around the nape of her neck. She shifted her own arms banding them around his upper back and pullimg her head back to glance upon his saddened expression. What she saw cut through her soul. 

“You really don’t see it do you?” Oliver stroked the back of her neck softly as she spoke. Her words seamlessly touching upon all the feelings he’d fought for years to keep quietly buried. Felicity pressed on. She could see the anguish in his eyes mirrored in her own. Each of them had reached out for a reason. She had been captivated by his eyes. Those endless blue orbs had made her feel safe and warm. Oliver’s reason was unclear but as she stared deeply into his pained face she recognized the same anguish she often saw looking back at her in the mirror. She knew.  She now knew what he was refusing to see. 

“See what Felicity?” His voice was edged with an indiscernible emotion as she sought to bring them closer.

She moved her hand up and over his shoulder until her fingers were lightly positioned upon his scruffed cheek. He trembled beneath her touch as she did his own. They moved towards eachother seeking out the other’s war damaged soul. She stumbled over her next words as he leaned in closer. “You’re more than the mask Oliver...we both...” 

Her words were swallowed as his mouth touched firmly to her lips. Her heart stilled in her chest when his tongue slid slowly over her bottom lip. She responded by moving her hands up into his hair and gasped, then moaned when he sucked her lower lip. His hands moved up and down her back until they rested above her curved buttocks. The moment was soft and sweet, yet hard, passionate and filled with yearning. There they stood, two masks, one of green worn to right the wrongs of her past while the other was black and worn to keep his own inner demons at bay. The pale moon drifted through the sky as they stood beneath its bright cold glow, each of them taking from the other until they felt their chests beginning to explode. 

 

* * *

 Across the way two sets of eyes peered down at the newly minted couple, their faces shrouded in darkness.  The  leader of the two sneered, “She’s going to wake him up sooner or later...” 

His cohort replied almost instantly. “He’s remained unaware thus far and so has she. We still have time before their memories start to resurface.” 

The leader shrugged stepping further into the shadows as he countered with, “We managed to separate them once, I doubt we’ll be so lucky a second time.” 

The two men left the scene before them. One wore a black suit tailored made to move as he moved and the other wore an emblem that once stood for justice, but more importantly peace. “So what are the projected recruitment numbers for the upcoming term?” Damian’s slick controlled voice was low and dangerous as Lance fell in step beside him. 

“Same as the previous month. His infatuation with the woman hasn’t made him any less effective.” Lance stopped, his chest deflating slightly, before he voiced his next concern. “She’s working with my daughters Darkh...and honestly he won’t lose her again. We're playing with fire, boss, and I’m afraid it’s my family who’s going to pay the price.” 

Damian nodded curtly before turning on his toe and gazing upon the younger, but still very aged man before him. His tongue clicked against the hard white enamel of his back teeth when he commented, “Has Oliver done or said anything to make you believe the programming is failing?” 

“Yes and no.” Lanced shrugged.  His  arms came across his chest as he pursed his lips into a small, thin line. 

“Out with it Quentin. What  makes you think they’re remembering?” Damian asked as Lance’s body recoiled. 

“Oliver’s begun to dream again.” His voice fell silent as Damian glared. 

“How long?” 

Lance’s feet shuffled back and forth across the pavement as he brought his chin ever closer to his chest. “One month...” 

Damian felt something was missing so he pressed. He stepped forward to place a single hand upon his ruffled shoulder. “Lance...” 

“Ever since he ran into her he’s been dreaming of the past...” He looked up and peered cautiously into his boss’s cold dead stare before letting his words fall freely in one large, exhaled breath. “He’s begun to reach for her. He's close to remembering how they really met all those years ago and if he’s recalling those events then maybe..” 

“So is she.” Lanced nodded. “I assume yes.” 

“Has Laurel said anything?” Damian asked with passing curiosity while he picked at a small thread from the lower edge of his otherwise flawless suit jacket. 

Again Lance’s head bobbed. “No, but then again Felicity doesn’t really open up to her. Sara’s her best friend and Laurel, well, her loyalties I believe are no longer aligned with ours.” 

Damian sighed. His plans were unraveling far sooner than his timetable could allow. With a gentle breath he exhaled, his eyes falling shut as the memories of Oliver’s youth flooded through his mind.  

 

* * *

  “ _Pick up the pace Oliver otherwise the sting of the lash will be the least of your concerns.” Damian demanded as Oliver’s youthful and still under developed body fell forwards into the thick sticky mud. Damian bowed his head as he watched his young protégée struggle to stand._

 

_“Oliver get up.” His tone was level and controlled as the child struggled, his movements bogged down by the weight of the wet Earth. He tried and tried but still he was unable to move._

_“I can’t...I can’t do this anymore.” Oliver sobbed as he dug his small hands further into the ground. His tears fell freely as his “father” advanced._

_Damian knelt on the ground and reached out his unmarred hands to cradle Oliver’s thin, dirt caked face. He studied his reaction to the latest tests of strength and endurance. The course had been fairly simple for even the dumbest recruit, however they were all 18 or older. Oliver was merely 12 so some adjustments had been made to test him without killing him in the process. This course, for example, normally had four stages. Stage one was the rope. Each recruit had to climb up a series of thin ropes while a flame burned at the top. As the weight on the rope increased so did the strength of the flame. The test was for speed and endurance. Could they beat the fire or would they fall to their death on the spikes below? Oliver’s test was shifted. Instead of spikes he had a net._

_He passed easily. His speed was impressive so they moved on to the second step. Test two was harder. If  they survived they would be granted cadet status. They would have to trudge through a mine field of trip wires; each wire was connected to one of three items. Item one was an arrow set to spring forth if the wire was moved 10 degrees in either direction that was outside of the norm. The norm was set depending on the mood or brutality of the instructor. Item two was a small hand grenade which for most was self explanatory. Item three was a gun and again the result was fairly self explanatory._

_Oliver was midway through the course at this point. His deviation was the mud; normally the wires were hidden by a field of flaming coals. He had been doing well until the first arrow sliced through his right arm just below the ulnar nerve. His screams of agony are what brought Damian out from the tent and onto the training field. The instructor had nodded towards the back. Oliver had managed to miss both the grenade wires but not the gun or the arrow. So now as he held the boy’s face between his firm grasp he couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. He was only 12 and still he managed to slog through the deep thick mud with a gun shot wound to his lower leg along with a wounded arm. Damian glanced up at the instructor. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. The goal was to train the boy, not to completely ruin him before he could be of any use._

_The older man stepped back, his head hung low as he muttered, “Stupid experiment, ” lightly under his breath. Damian caught the insult but let it slip as he glanced back down toward the boy. “Oliver come now, my son, let’s get those wounds cleaned up shall we?”_

_Oliver looked at him with a meager  amount of affection before nodding his head slowly but his eyes were backlit with terror. “Yes...father.”_

_Damian smiled simply saying “You did well son. You did well.”_

 

* * *

 Immediately after Damian recalled another memory. This one hit much closer to the current situation they were about to once again face. 

* * *

  _“How far have they gone?” Damian eyed the just newly advanced officer as he babbled incoherently about Oliver and his newest infraction._

_“Sir...he was and she was and I don’t know what I really saw but they were doing a lot more than training if you catch my drift.” His voice petered out when Damian fixed him with a hard cold stare._

_“Marks, answer the damn question. Is he sleeping with her or not?”_

_The officer nodded slowly before eeking out a small, barely audible, “Yes, yes sir they’ve been sneaking off the base for the past four months.” The man’s head fell forward in shame as he asked, “Is here anything else sir?”_

_Damian muttered a stern, “No,” before waving his hand dismissing him as he leaned back and sighed. He knew the girl was going to become a problem he just hadn’t counted on her being this much of one. Oliver had found her washed up on shore two years ago, she was freezing, her lips were blue and her skin was raw. Why he was out of the training grounds that morning was still unknown, but still his lapse in judgment was overlooked when his find turned out to be rather attractive. Even better, she also became a rather valuable resource._

_At first, the two hated each other. He'd glare at her and she would glare back. Damian saw their tension grow as the days passed. She was some spoiled rich brat and Oliver was a boy who lost his family long before he could recall having one. She whined and complained each time she had to do a new maneuver while he seemed to enjoy hurtling her through each new task with a small smirk on his face. Damian had been so content watching  his son grow into the leader he had always envisioned he could be that he missed when their hatred became longing and that longing soon turned to lust._

_He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his throat when his second waltzed into the humidity heavy tent. “What’s so amusing boss?” Lance's eyes crinkled as he strode forward and grabbed the back of the opposing chair._

_“Oh I’m just laughing because our little castaway is sleeping with the heir to my throne.” Damian’s gazed relaxed as Quentin’s shifted from confused to alarmed._

_“I told you she would be trouble.”_

_He nodded at his 2nd’s comment. “Yes, you did. So how would you propose we handle it?”_

_Lance’s brow furrowed as he slowly leaned forward until his elbows were resting lightly on the desk. “What if we let it play out?”_

_“Play out?” He was curious so he added, “Lance, what’s your angle here?”_

_He smiled before giving a quick reply. “You don’t know the girl like I do boss. She doesn’t have the stomach for what Oliver’s about to become. For now let them be, partner them up for the mission next month that’s supposed to be his first kill test, correct?”_

_“Yes, why?” Damian asked as a small sliver of a smile spread across his otherwise stern face._

_Lance smiled as well as the two men for once shared one cohesive thought. “She won’t be able to love a man who can kill another in cold blood. She’s many things but cruel isn’t one of them. Oliver’s actions will solve the problem for us.”_

_Damian leaned back, his smile firmly set upon his face. His tone was light when he replied, “Match them for the Hong Kong mission and do make sure your beautiful flower doesn’t leave that fair city unmarred would you?”_

_He grinned as he replied, “My pleasure boss, my pleasure.”_  

 

* * *

 His eyes sprung open when he felt Lance’s hand pulling gently as his shoulder. “Umm, boss how would you like to proceed? If I’m right the treatments are failing and if that’s the case there’s no telling what he’ll do when he remembers the truth.” 

He sighed. Lance was right of course. Unfortunately, getting Oliver, much less Felicity, into those damn chairs again would take the jaws of life so he groaned as his head bowed. “When is the next shipment set for?” His mind raced as a thin plan began to take shape. 

“Three days from now, why?” Lance spoke quickly, dropping his hand as Darkh turned to face him once more. 

“Oliver is set to take delivery?” 

Again his second nodded, his face shrouded in confusion. 

He took pity upon the man before him as he said, “We’ll grab them then. Now that they’ve re-connected it won’t take long for her to sway him out of our good graces. He’ll bring her with him, I assure you, and when he does we’ll grab them and this time only one will make it out alive.” 

Lance nodded slowly, his hands fisted at his sides before he haltingly stated, “He won’t forgive you for this Damian.” 

“I know Quentin but they’ve already proven the treatments won’t work. They'll  keep clawing their way back to each other, so we’ll remove her from the equation.” Damian’s voice hitched in his throat when Quentin added his last parting words. 

“It won’t matter boss, no matter what you do he’ll never forgive you for killing his wife.” 

With that Lance walked away leaving Damian to stand with his back to the wind and his eyes once again on the pair before him. His voice was muted as he softly whispered, “I can’t lose my son...I won’t.” 

 

* * *

 Oliver felt her fingers treading lightly over the wound she herself had inflicted. He smiled as he kissed her cheek. It was sweet that she was concerned but his body was more scar tissue than unblemished skin. However, her concern was also tempered by yet another knife. This one was held lightly to the center of his back.

 Oliver pulled back nuzzling her nose softly before pressing a small kiss to her temple. “How long will it be until you don’t hold a knife to my back while you’re kissing me?” 

She smirked with amusement but also with some envy. Even in the grips of lust he’d felt her hand slip from his hair and down to her waist so she could arm herself in case this was just a trap. Oliver asked her again as he ran his fingers freely through her hair. “Felicity, I didn’t know it was you to be fair...” 

She scoffed. “Oliver, you still tried to kill somebody!” 

“So I’m guessing you’re still hung up on that little detail I see.” Felicity groaned as Oliver smiled. “Well I’d be happy to forget the whole thing.” 

“Yeah I’m sure you would.” Felicity leaned forward pressing her lips to his own muttering, “You owe me ten foot rubs, twenty back rubs, and access to your evil plans.” 

“I’ll do whatever you want physically but I’m not bringing you into my world.” He whispered against her lips as she huffed out, “Well you killed my informant so now I need a new one.” 

She pulled back her knife and angled it against his throat. “Also, you do realize that I should be outraged that you went and killed an innocent man with no recourse correct?” 

Oliver nodded slowly. His  fingers dug deeply into her waist as he closed the distance between them. The blade lightly cut into the soft flesh which caused Felicity to gasp. “Oliver, what are doing?” 

He eyed her cautiously. He had one chance to make her understand so he treaded carefully over very rough waters. “I killed him to spare him which your transmitter picked up since you seem un-shocked by his demise.” She glared but said nothing as he pressed on. “I let you live Felicity, I should have ended you but I couldn’t do it and I’m guessing you have no idea why...” She nodded. Their  foreheads were now gently touching as the blade upon his neck slowly drifted away from his skin. 

Her voice was rapt as she urged him on. “Oliver, why didn’t you finish it? Tell me why you let me survive?” 

His eyes clouded over with remorse as he said, “Because the woman I’m falling in love with never would have forgiven me for taking a life in cold blood. You never would have forgiven me and that made my blood run cold.” 

She smiled slightly, his eyes softening as her breath lightly hit upon his wind burned skin. “You’re in love with me huh?” Her tone was light and airy which made him forget who they were and what the future held. 

“Yes and so are you, with me that is.” His voiced echoed throughout his bruised body.  

She said,“Oliver?” 

He grinned, their noses rubbing softly against the other, as he replied “Yeah, baby?” 

“Kiss me.” 

He leaned forward slightly, his lips ghosting over her own trembling ones, his voice whispering, “I do love you,” as he erased the thin space between them. The last sound he heard was the sharp clang of the blade as it fell freely to the ground. Her hands once more tangled freely through his hair as she pulled him even closer towards her frozen body. 

Damian watched the interchange with interest recalling how five years ago this moment was made possible. 


	3. Hi Pip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Oliver is revealed and how exactly did they know each other before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderfully kind beta @blondiegr100
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                       

 

**Chapter 3: Hi Pip**

 

5 years ago.... 

Oliver’s eyes opened slowly to the darkness of his cramped, damp, and slightly humid tent. He missed his room at the compound. It wasn’t large or even nice but it was dry, temperature controlled, and the bed was an actual bed. Here in the tent he was lucky if he woke up without thousands of angry red knots circling around his wrists and ankles. 

Oliver remained still listening for the early morning sounds of the rotating patrol that was about to change shifts in another half hour if his eternal clock was any indication. He shifted upward. His back ached and his muscles cried out for something that wasn’t a hard, sticky, muddy piece of rotting land. He winced when his fingers grazed over his forehead, then sighed recalling the barrel of the rifle and the guard who shoved it toward his face. Ricks’ had been pissed off and drunk. Darhk’s standing order was for him to “watch” over his son until he returned from his latest trip to Hong Kong.  Ricks’ was being punished since he was found sleeping with the target on his last job in Brazil. 

Needless to say after he had to dispose of the woman he’d been taken off active duty and put on patrol duty and now was on what the guards lovingly called “Oliver duty”. This is what had led to last night’s altercation with his new favorite bodyguard. He heard the drunken shouts of his protector through the thin canvas door of the tent. Ricks' steps were almost loud against the rain drenched Earth, his voice drew closer as Oliver moved to stand. 

“Is his royal highness still sleeping?” Oliver smiled at his pathetic taunt. His hands became fists at his sides as he waited for the drunken slob to enter his space. 

He counted quietly in his head, 1, 2, 3, 4... Ricks' shadow was hidden in the dim light of the early dawn but the growl in his voice was anything but hidden as the door was flung open.

“Oh look, the little prince is ready to face the big bad bodyguard.” Ricks’ sneered. His right hand held a half empty bottle of whiskey while the other held a small silver pistol. 

“Ricks’ you’re drunk. Go sleep it off and face me when you’re not thinking with a gut fill of poison.” Oliver said as Rick’s grinned. 

“Shut up you fucking piss ant.” He spat out. The little flecks of booze and saliva hit Oliver’s skin as he inched closer, the gun swaying limply at his side. 

“Ricks...” Oliver’s tone was not aggressive but was filled with warning. Truthfully  he didn’t care. He gave him a drunken, lopsided grin before chucking the bottle to the ground raising the small gun to his chest. 

“Beg you fucking prick, beg for your pathetic life.” His eyes darkened dangerously as his finger slid into place over the trigger. 

Oliver gulped. His  hands raised up in the air as he said, “You made two mistakes with this maneuver David.” 

He snickered, “Oh really and what were they?” 

Oliver grinned. One hand came down hard over Ricks' outstretched arm. “Mistake one. You're compromised and going against a much younger and faster target.” Oliver stated. Rick’s grip upon the gun weakened, the bones cracking as he let out a hiss of pain. “Mistake two.  You thought calling me a fucking prick would be forgiven.” Oliver’s tone was almost conversational as he bent down picking up the discarded weapon and balancing it easily in his right hand. 

Rick’s glared up from his position on the ground. His face had grown damp and pale as he winced in pain. “What do you think you’re doing with that weapon boy?” Ricks attempted to stand. His right arm was limp so he’d tried to use his legs to gain a foothold before supporting himself with his left arm. Oliver just smiled.  He lifted the gun to Rick’s forehead as he uttered, “I’m doing what my father lacked the conviction to do.” 

He pushed down on the trigger rapidly. The one shot filled the small space with an ear breaking crash of sound. Rick’s fell back to the ground with a large thud as Oliver stepped over his body to reach the tents entrance. He shouted out, “Parks! Michaels! Take up Ricks’ duty and get medical to clean up his remains from my tent before I return from my morning jog.” 

Parks’ ran down the back of the compound to retrieve the medical personal as Michaels’ walked slowly to the front gates. Both men barely batted an eyelash as Oliver sauntered out with Ricks’ blood coating his bare chest. Oliver leaned over the water basin when he saw Michaels’ stroll up casually beside him. “You know I realize that David was an ass but did you really have to off him? Now we’re two men short instead of one.” 

Oliver soaked his hands into the cold, slightly dingy, water before he responded. “It helps establish my position. Also, Ricks’ was going to die anyways when my father returned.”

Michaels nodded and then replied, “Still, Jacobs and Ricks were high level agents and they aren’t easy to replace. How are you going to make up for their absences?” 

Oliver picked up the towel on the rim of the basin. He soaked the towel before bringing it over his skin to remove the remnants of death. “I’ll figure it out alright?” The older man sighed before placing a light hand on his broad shoulder. 

“Oliver, you’re not dead yet so stop acting like you don’t feel guilt or remorse every time you drop a body. Let’s not forget I’ve known you for over ten years alright?” Oliver nodded twisting his body to face the older dark skinned man. 

“John, can you get me past the gates?” 

He replied with a light whisper, “Yes, but only if you get your damn ass out of here right now.” 

* * *

 

The sun had finally risen past the cloud bank and up until it was lightly kissing the morning sky. Oliver waited until he saw John’s watch glimmer beneath the slim morning light. Finally, after five minutes of waiting in the darkened canvas of the jungle’s overgrowth he moved swiftly past the distracted guards and out into the void of greens and browns. Each stride was a stride towards his freedom; each gulp of air filled him with life and hope. Oliver’s bare feet pounded harshly upon the jungle’s canvas of fallen leaves and trampled grass. He knew every root, every twig and every animal that prowled through this darkened, dangerous land. 

He knew the island better than he did the estates he grew up on. As the “son” of Damian Darhk, Oliver had been trained to fight, kill, butcher, interrogate, and lead if the moment required it. He’d been taught to use weapons since the age of 12 and he’d been taught to hide in plain sight since he was 13. The trips back home had always been more about reminding him of his future while attempting to erase his past. 

Robert and Moira Queen were merely highly placed pawns in Darhk’s overall schemes. They had the money while Darhk had the vision but Robert had been scared. His mighty empire was crashing down around him while his wife went off and had an affair with his once best friend. Oliver couldn’t remember how they died. All he knew was one moment they were alive and kissing him goodnight and the next he was waking up in the back of a moving vehicle with rope around his wrists and a blindfold over his eyes. He was held in a small cube like prison cell for three days. The room was dark with no trace of discernible light. He was fed in intervals  causing his stomach to ache but it was just enough so he wouldn’t suffer.

Oliver was midway through his trip down memory lane when his feet hit the soft sand of the island’s shoreline. He gazed up into the early morning sun while he allowed his toes to dig snugly into the hot golden sand. This...this moment was his religion. These lone seconds of happiness and peace got him through the horrid hours that would follow. These moments let him wash away the sins of the previous day while preparing him for the newest horrors he’d soon be committing. 

Normally the beach was empty except for the few stray birds who fished in the early morning light. Oliver padded down to the shore line reaching his fingers down to  his pants button and zipper when he saw something in the surf. Every once in a while he’d find a dolphin or a turtle caught in a local fisherman’s net but it was very, very rare. So with great curiosity he moved closer.  His hand was digging around in his pocket looking for the knife he kept on him at all times. 

The shape wasn’t large like a sea creature nor was it small like a piece of debris. It looked solid but it also looked alive. Oliver stepped over the rock lined ridge and out onto the opening of the small cove. His gasp was audible when he finally could make out the form. 

 He could clearly tell it was a woman. Her  blonde hair ran in wet, curled rivulets down her upper back,  her clothing was singed and her body was battered. He kneeled down beside her. His touch was lighter than the wind as he searched for any notable signs of life. 

Oliver’s warm touch must have been a stark enough contrast to the cold of the water around her because seconds after he found her pulse she jumped causing the back of her hand to slam into the bridge of his nose. She yelped before screaming, “Damnit!” 

Oliver winced as well. His  fingers now pinched the bridge of his nose to staunch the free flowing blood. He glanced at the woman. She was thin but muscular and her hands were small but dexterous. 

He coughed before saying, “That’s a good word for this situation Ms....” He let his words fall before he added, “Felicity?” 

She shuddered as she added, “Oliver?” Both now sat there fully facing the other. Each one now had the same words on the tips of their tongues. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

* * *

 

 “Oliver, as in Oliver Queen? As in the little freckle faced kid who used to pull on my braids as a child?" Felicity asked. Her  mind was in a complete daze as she took in someone who died when she was a mere child of 9. 

His eyes searched her own before he answered. “Felicity, what happened to you?” She assumed he meant how did she get here or why she looked like she’d been in a wreck of some sort, but no, what he truly meant was, “Since when do you have blonde hair, Pippy?” 

Felicity sneered. “Really? You've  been dead since I was what, nine? And you’re asking me about my change in hair color? Really, Oliver, how about how did you get here? Or are you alone? Or why are your clothes singed? You know the normal questions when you’re trying to figure out if someone is alright!” 

Oliver laughed. It  was small and slight but genuine as his lips curved into a small, telling smile. “Well since you’re thick skull broke my nose I figured we were even.” He said as Felicity groaned. 

“Really? 12 years and that’s your answer?” Oliver, you were dead, as in gone, as in buried, as in mourned.” 

Oliver cracked another smile before adding, “What, Pippy? Did you miss me?” He stood slowly before offering her his now blood covered hand. 

“Yeah like I’m touching that hand.” She snorted out. She attempted to move but her legs were scratched and bruised and her ankle was busted, however, under no circumstances was she going to let him see that. So she dug her fingers into the damp sand and attempted to heave herself forward. Sadly all she managed to do was fall flat on her face much to Oliver’s amusement. 

“I see balance still is an issue for you.” He quipped while noting the small, brown pack still anchored to her back. “Felicity, where the hell are your glasses?” 

“Hopefully not broken and in a case in the first zippered pocket.” She said lowly before attempting to reach behind her, fingers falling short of the pocket. 

Oliver bent down. His smile faded when he noticed the size of her left ankle. Oliver had suffered enough injuries to know that ankle was not yet broken but if she attempted to use it then it most certainly would be. He unzipped the pocket sighing in relief when he found the case. Much to his shock, her glasses remained unbroken. He reached out to hand her the case and his fingers brushed lightly over her own. For an instant he felt a sensation he hadn’t felt in years. He felt warm.

She took the case from him using her slim fingers to slide her glasses firmly into place as she turned her head in his direction. “How bad island boy?” 

“Hmmm, what?” Oliver asked confused as she simply smiled. 

“The ankle hotshot, how bad is it?” She smiled slightly which caused her otherwise sunken face to glow. 

“Oh, ummm...” He glanced down noting that the flesh was purple and blue around the large gash that was over the bone. “Well...”

“Oliver!” 

“Okay, it’s a bad sprain but if you walk on it I’m fairly certain it will break.” He sighed as she said, “Lift me.” 

His head lowered and his voice shifted saying, “Excuse me?” 

She turned five shades of red before repeating, “LIFT ME.”

 Felicity slightly hissed when she felt Oliver’s hand reach down beneath her rib cage. Apparently the crash and then subsequent hours spent floating on a small piece of the aircraft had given her more than a sprained ankle.

 “Sorry Pip but it’s either this or nothing.” Oliver’s tone did nothing to ease her mind so she grunted slightly and replied, “Fine.”

 Oliver eased her slowly off the wet sand; she eased her arms around his neck carefully while she kept her damaged ankle straight. She took the free moments to really look at the man before her. All Felicity could recall was a small, skinny, spoiled brat who spent countless hours tugging at her then dark brown hair. He would chase her around for hours while their fathers talked business in the main part of the house. Donna and Moira would sit on the patio and sip “tea” while the two of them played. Sometimes Tommy would come by and he too would chase her until their lungs began to burst but usually it was just the two of them, Felicity and Oliver, Oliver and Felicity. The two misfits who somehow found a friend in the other.

 The person who now stood before her was tall, past 6’0 easily with darkened, close cropped hair; blue eyes seared through her skin when he glanced at her. Felicity’s mouth went dry when his lips curved upward.

 “You’re staring Pippy.”

 Felicity giggled “Yeah well you’re stare worthy now.” She added as her eyes grazed over his chest. “You’re very, very stare worthy actually…” She brought down her left hand so she could slowly run her fingers over the smattering of small scars right above his collar bone. His skin was a roadmap of pain and torment each scar had a story to tell and she for one was intrigued by all of them. “Oliver, what happened to you?” She asked while running her index finger over the black laden ink of a tattoo right over his heart.

 Oliver’s smile fell, all but disappearing, when she touched the tattoo. “It’s a long story and one you’ll soon be living so for now, no questions okay? I’m just not ready for you to look at me like a monster.” His voice fell and her heart broke.

 “Oliver why would I…”

 “You will Pip and once you do well let’s just say I’ll have a hard time blaming you for thinking so.” He countered as she once more fell silent. His eyes had gone from bright to tortured in a span of seconds  and his voice kept echoing loudly throughout her head. Whatever caused those scars was here on this island and Felicity intended to find the man or woman who’d hurt him. She intended to make them pay even if it cost her.

* * *

 

 They bobbed along in long, strained minutes of unending silence. Oliver was lost in thought while Felicity was simply lost. Her father was dead, the world she’d come from was well beyond her reach, and then there was Oliver. The sun was nearing the midpoint at the center of the bright blue sky. The leaves of the forest’s canopy kept them sheltered but far from cool. Her skin burned each time Oliver’s muscles twitched against her abused body. She bit down on her lip when his fingers strayed too close to her bruised, possibly broken, rib. The small swipe of his thumb upon her skin made her jump which caused him to stop.

 “Felicity are you okay?” Oliver’s muted voice made her shiver with trepidation.

 “Yeah it’s just my ribs. So ummm…” She swallowed hard, her tongue darting out to lick her cracked lips, before she poised her next question. “So ummm where are you taking me?”

 Oliver’s eyes fell slowly; his breaths became ragged and strained, before he replied somberly, “Felicity, do you remember that game we used to play as children?”

 She nodded rapidly. Her voice seemed brighter when she whispered, “Yeah, you’d be all mean and nasty in front of Tommy so he would never know that you secretly were friends with a girl. Yes, Oliver, I remember the tree house in my parent’s backyard. Why?”

 He cracked a sliver of a smile before uttering, “Well we’re about to play a much bigger and lengthier game.”

 He moved towards what appeared to be from a distance a large mound of upturned weeds and Earth, but upon closer inspection she realized the mound was actually a wreck. Oliver eased them in past the overgrown roots and vines that covered the once grey plane. Inside was the same. Vines appeared everywhere coming to and fro throughout the small but seemingly large space. She noted with interest that on one side was a small cot with a folded blanket and a pillow to match. Beside that was a cooler and a few assorted weapons that ranged from small knifes to something even Robin Hood himself would be envious of. Her mouth fell open when she spotted a second bed. “Oliver what’s going on here?”

 He said nothing. Instead he preceded to place her carefully atop the first bed located at the farthest side from the point of entry. She uncoiled her arms and groaned when she felt her body being shrugged gently down almost to the ground. His fingers ghosted lightly over her skin. His eyes memorized every pore until she felt even more exposed than mere moments before. Bringing her arms forward she wrapped them around her chest despite the pain to avoid his still lingering glare. His head tilted in query. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 Felicity bit back a laugh, however her eyes lit up with her true response. “Oliver you’re staring at me and ummm,” she coughed slightly before adding, “that’s not a stare we used to share if you catch my drift.”

 Oliver nodded ruefully. His fingers now grazed over her left cheek and down past her neck until he was fingering the small strap of her torn shirt. She gulped harder when his fingers glided beneath the fabric. “Oliver…”

 “Shhh, relax Pip. I need to get you out of the wet clothes and into something dry before nightfall. This is not a pass, I promise, this is just something that has to be done alright?” Oliver’s tone eased her mind so with trepidation she unfolded her arms and let him pull down the marred fabric. She watched his eyes with fascination. He was focused, hard, and unfazed by her form as he gently caressed over her burned skin with tenderness and ease.

 “You’ve undressed women before I see.” She turned red once the words left her mouth. Oliver just tilted his head giving her a shy smile before giving a simple, “Yes.”

 Felicity nodded. It was understandable. He was...well she really couldn't find a word to describe how the sweat dripped perfectly over the sculpted panes of his stomach. Nor could she find the right shade of blue to describe the eyes that would forever haunt her dreams. No. Felicity didn’t have the words to describe how attractive he was but it seemed she wasn’t the only one at a loss for words. She felt his hands skim over her arms, then her neck, and down over her chest. He was tentative and slow. Nothing about his movements was rushed or hurried. His eyes made her flush as his hands drifted down over her damaged ribs. “We’ll have to tape them.” He uttered almost to himself. He rose quickly going to the far end of the wreck.

 His back was turned which allowed Felicity to see even more of his marred skin. His shoulders were taught, his  skin kissed by the sun apart from the awful scars. Some appeared to be long, deep strikes of a whip while others looked bubbled over as if the flame of a fire had licked the surface over and over again. Oliver turned and her eyes fell. Her cheeks flushed and her fingers tensed around the edge of the cot as he approached.

 “I’ll tell you how it happened if that would make it easier for you to stomach them.” Her head shot up. His face was sincere and unfazed. She felt her lungs expanding with rage as she raptly replied…

 “Stomach them? Oliver why would I have to stomach them? My god someone hurt you! Someone beat you and scarred you for life!” Felicity yelled and Oliver’s face split into a small smile. “Seriously? I yell because some sick freak beat you and you smile?”

 He nodded while kneeling down to place the surgical tape beside her thigh. “Yes, because you don’t mind them do you?” His voice seemed shocked which left Felicity surprised.

 “Oliver, even with them you’re…well you’re…” She struggled with the words as he brought his fingers up to caress her cheek.

 “I’m what, Felicity?” He asked softly.

 She fumbled a bit before whispering, “Beautiful, and hot and frankly the scars really don’t detract from that fact.” The last words were louder but she knew all he heard was beautiful.

 He nodded, his fingers leaving a small trail of fire down her skin as he reached down to grab the tape. “Well either way we have to be smart about this. Darhk will want you killed and Lance, well, that should be interesting.”

 Felicity’s head shot up at Lance’s name. “Lance? As in Quentin Lance?”

 Oliver nodded. His fingers were dancing around the edges of the tape as he spoke. “Yes. I told you what I’m about to do could get us both killed, but if you’re willing I think I can find a way to get you home. It just might take longer than you thought.”

 Felicity listened, her head adrift with thoughts of betrayal and vengeance. She spoke once she felt her ire would be correctly displayed. “What do I have to do?” Her somber tone made Oliver’s eyes fall.

 His small frown grew as he said “Trust me. I simply need you to trust me and then remember that at one time you didn’t hate me. Can you do that?”

 Felicity felt her chest heave and her tears fall. The sadness in his voice compelled her to dig for more so she did. “I’ll trust you when you trust me. You want to save me Oliver then help me save myself. If you have a plan I’m all in but that means we work together with no lies or secrets between us. Got it?” Her fingers were blanched until he pried them free from the cot’s edge. His massive hand covered her own smaller ones. His eyes lightened and his small smile returned.

 “You’re all in no matter what?” He asked the same question they’d used as children. His tone was one of friendship but also one of loss.

 She nodded coming forward until their knees touched. “No matter what,” she sighed as she shifted over inviting him to share the space.

 He stood accepting their alliance. Then with their hands still joined he talked as Felicity’s heart grew deathly cold.


	4. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Oliver's plan is revealed and finally Oliver begins to open up to Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my wonderfully patient and overly kind friend @blondiegr100 for her beta help. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                     

**Chapter Four: Story time**

 

5 years ago..

 

 Felicity shifted her weight off of her left side so her back was flat against the thin padding of the cot. Oliver’s words kept rolling around in her head. His plan was insane but it was her only real option. She stared up at the vine covered canopy above her. Greens of various hues and tones lit the small space making it seem warmer than the cold steely grey of the original interior. Placing her hands over her bandaged ribs she sighed lightly before letting her eyes finally close. Oliver’s words from earlier in the day began to slowly eat away her heart.

_“Let me get this straight you want me to, and correct me if I’m wrong here...” Felicity spat out as Oliver’s face fell._

_“Felicity, please, it’s the only way to keep you alive...”_

_She held up her hand to stop his next few words. “Oliver, you want to hide me here in this...” She glanced around the space and muttered, “wrecked, jungle laden shit heap.”_

_“Felicity...”_

_“Oh no Oliver. You want to train me before you hand me over to the wolves and then let me quote you here, we have to “hate” each other to hide our shared past. Did I miss anything Robin Hood?”_

_Oliver rolled his eyes but the smile on his face was clear. “Well that’s better than the other one.”_

_She snickered but the action cost her as she winced in pain. Her hand went to her side which made Oliver groan. “Pip, come on, please be more careful, huh?”_

_She glared at him since it was his fault in the first place. “Well don’t make me laugh or take a sharp intake of breath and we’ll be all set.”_

_“Sorry Pip, but really, why are you so against this plan?” Oliver’s brows furrowed as he leaned back against the inner wall of the plane. His arms crossed over his steel chest as his stare intensified. “Well come on, out with it. What's going on in that fake blonde brain of yours?”_

_Felicity scowled in his direction before leaning back to join him. Their shoulders touched lightly and their knees slightly knocked.  She sighed, “Why do we have to hide our real relationship? Also, why am I going to hate you? I mean, Oliver, what could be so bad that you’d even consider my feelings for you could change?”_

_She heard his head hit the now thinning frame. His staggered, wrecked voice made her insides quiver. “You were my best friend, you know that?”_

_“Yes, why?” Felicity answered almost automatically causing Oliver to smile._

_“Well imagine that someone took you and then locked you in a cage for three days with minimal food and no sunlight.” Oliver’s voice hardened making Felicity do what came naturally to her. She automatically dipped her head down to his shoulder._

_“Oliver, just tell me the truth and let me decide if you’re still my Oliver okay?” She whispered, hoping that Oliver would open up and let her in._

_She smiled when she felt his cheek resting against her head. “I missed you, Pippy, but I’m not him anymore. I’m not Ollie...”_

_She stifled a groan. “Well “Ollie” was a selfish prick so tell me about Oliver, who as I recall, was my best friend.”_

_He relented seconds later. “Darhk killed my parents.” Felicity gasped but said nothing, not wanting to interrupt him any further than she already had. Oliver sighed, shifting beside her so she was now leaning into him rather than just sitting next to him. “He planned the attack. He planned everything down to my subsequent kidnapping. He took me as his prize and no one ever came to save me.” Oliver’s voice drifted from solemn to angry and then to sad as he spoke. Her heart twisted with each painful word he dared to utter._

_“I killed a guard today.” Felicity fought every instinct that told her to run. Oliver admitted to murdering a man and he didn’t even sound ashamed. He sounded settled and almost downright content with his choice._

_“He was drunk and going to kill me but still I acted like he was nothing more than a piece of gum on my shoe. I shot him then walked calmly out to the water basin. I’ve done it many times. My first kill was when I was 13. The guard of the day didn’t like my attitude, something about how my voice made his brain hurt. Oh hell, I don’t even remember what I’d done but it was a dark, stormy night. Darhk was gone for some meeting and the compound was almost empty. I heard the shouts coming from the lower hall.” His voice stalled out as he retreated further into the memory._

_Felicity reached out to touch his forearm in support before saying, “Hey, you don’t have to tell me this Oliver. You don’t owe me anything.” She let her voice putter out when she felt his small breaths ruffling the small wisps of her hair._

_“I owe you the truth since I’m asking you to trade not only your innocence, but also your life for even a slim chance at survival.” She shuddered beside him which made him say, “I’m not going to let you die Felicity, I’ll die if need be, but you’re going home.”_

_“Oliver...”She whispered gently until she heard his sighs change to whispered words._

_“He had his hands around her throat...” All thoughts she had died when she heard her throat. Oliver’s voice was tight with anger and sadness. “She was one of the women that Darkh hired to “entertain” his men when they were on leave. She wasn’t much older than me perhaps 18 at best. She was so scared Felicity. She was so scared.” He kept repeating that over and over again until Felicity finally said..._

_“Hey...shhh it’s not your fault...” She leaned further towards him. Her fingers tightened over his arm in silent support until she felt his breaths level out._

_He briefly fell silent before speaking once more. His tears now fell upon her blonde tresses. “She screamed help me, help me. I ran down the hall. The other guards, they just stood there frozen with terror evident in their eyes as I passed. God, Felicity, her screams. They haunted me for months afterwards.” He sniffed back a small whimper before adding, “But the images...they still haunt my waking hours.”_

_Felicity felt her body chilling beside him but said nothing. She kept rubbing her hand over his cooling skin in small, simple patterns. She waited patiently for him to let his demons go._

_“I opened the door and froze when I saw him. He had her pressed down on the cold floor; her skirt was hiked up with her hose down around her ankles....” Once more his voice drifted and this time Felicity couldn’t keep quiet._

_“Did he rape her?” She heard the anger in her voice and felt the ice that was forming in her veins._

_“No,” Oliver replied slowly before adding, “I killed him before he could finish pulling his pants down.” Felicity’s head shot up._

_“You killed him?” She asked in shock._

_He nodded before coming to gaze softy upon her face. “His pistol was by the door. I had gun training with the very same pistol earlier in the day.” His words were small when he added, “I shot him in the back, and he fell forward over her half naked body. The other guards came in seconds later. They took the gun from me and removed his body from the girl. I was told to never speak of this event again but the girl...”_

_Felicity knew her fate before Oliver ever said another word. “You think that if Darkh finds out about our friendship I’ll become...”_

_“Unless I train you to fight, every man in the unit will attempt to violate and or kill you before week’s end. If he thinks I care for you he’ll have you tortured and then he’ll have you killed before my eyes if he’s feeling kind.”_

_Felicity trembled before asking, “And if he’s feeling unkind?”_

_Oliver’s reply was deadly cold. “He’ll have me harm you and then kill you.”_

* * *

 Felicity’s eyes shot open when she heard a sharp clang at the tightly closed entrance to the plane. She attempted to roll over but stopped when she felt her lungs crying out in agony. “Damnit...” She whispered through clenched lips as she glanced out the small window. She glanced upward noting that one blade was small and curved at the end. The black handle was within reach so with a fair amount of pain she reached for the small weapon as the door slid slowly open. 

She gripped down on the edge of the cot with her free hand while her other hand remained clamped down around the dagger. With trembling lips she squeaked out, “Oliver?” before she angled the blade outward toward the opening door. 

She dropped it seconds later when she saw his shocked expression peering out from the opened door. “Felicity?” He asked, shocked, before dropping the burlap bag on the ground and running towards her shaking form. 

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Oliver knelt down beside her while his hands ran over her face in rapid, but still soothing motions. 

Felicity’s chest heaved and her lower lip quivered before she reached up to still his moving hands. “I’m okay Oliver, I’m okay...” She spoke reassuringly while attempting to believe her own words. 

“What happened Pip? I was gone for like 30 minutes.” Felicity managed a smile while she rubbed her thumbs over the backs of his hands. 

“Are you sure you can protect me Oliver?” She skipped past the formalities and straight to the root of her fear. 

“Felicity, the plan will work. I’ll bring you in once you’ve been trained. He’ll test you to see if I know you. He’ll push your buttons to assess your temperament and he’ll let his men grope you. Once he see’s you can beat them he’ll put you under my guidance.” 

She scoffed before adding, “And he’ll do that why again?” This was the part of the plan that still left her unsure. 

Oliver’s grunt of amusement made her smile despite the situation. “He’ll see you as a challenge and as his heir apparent...” 

“He’ll see me as a lesson in taming a wild mare.” Felicity added as Oliver smiled. 

“Yes, but that will occur if you...” 

“Pretend to loathe you, yes, I get it. But one more little question...” Felicity added.  Oliver’s brow knitted in question. 

“Felicity, you won’t leave my sight. Remember what I told you about barrack assignments? ” Oliver’s reminder sparked the memory from their earlier discussion. 

Felicity nodded before answering his question. “So stab the main guard and they’ll assign me to your quarters because...” 

“It’s a test of my leadership. I know him Felicity. I can keep you safe.” Felicity nodded as he leaned forward. Their foreheads touched softly when he added, “Always Pip, you and and I are in this together, always...” 

Felicity’s body relaxed slightly when she added, “Always. You and I are for always.”

 The old childhood promise now felt deeper than words spoken between two young friends. 

* * *

 “Oliver fucking Queen this is ridiculous!” Oliver heard her screaming from inside the cargo plane. He snickered before dropping his tools on the ground and walking quickly to the sound of her rather aggravated voice. 

She was sitting in front of the as she so bluntly put it “the endless buckets of water”. Her hand was once more resting against her cheek and her other hand was flicking at the surface of the water in aggravation. He leaned against the entrance watching her with amusement with his arms folded over his chest. “So I see you’re still not seeing the point of this particular exercise?” Oliver laughed with amusement as she eyed him in fury. 

“Stop grinning heir to the HIVE throne. This...” as she waved her hand in the air, “is pointless and devoid of any higher meaning.” She sneered slightly before adding, “When can I do something like chuck knifes at your head again?” 

Oliver’s chest filled with laughter. “When you can see the point in this exercise.” His smile faded when he caught the sight of the faded green hood. “I see you’re still fascinated by that particular story.” 

She played with the edges of the fabric with her wet fingers, exhaling deeply before retorting with, “You loved her, Oliver, and she’s the reason you know how to be human. So, yes, I care about the reminder you kept here in the place that you used to share.” Her last statement was almost lost to the wind. “I also care about you.” 

His head fell forward slightly before saying, “Keep it.” 

Felicity’s forehead twitched, “Oliver no, she mattered to you...” 

“Yes, and so do you.” He urged with a kind voice. He came down to sit beside her and smiled when their shoulders touched. 

“Oliver you loved her and she saved you...this...” She picked up the hood and placed it over his firm shoulders. She smiled once he had the hood up in place. “This is a symbol of your truth Oliver and that’s not something you just give away.” 

Oliver tenderly removed the hood and rubbed the fabric slowly before doing as she’d done before. “You’re my symbol now Felicity...” he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before adding, “And yes I loved her, but I also love you.” His voice faded when her skin flushed. He was about to say something else but Felicity beat him to the punch. 

“Right, like a sister or friend but not like, well you know a...” She babbled while edging away from the otherwise intense moment. 

Oliver caught the way her skin glowed beneath the dark green fabric that now occluded her face. His heart tightened in his chest when he caught the whisper of a smile. Something was beginning to change between them but Oliver wasn’t ready to admit what that change might be. 

 Oliver glanced up noting the setting sun while Felicity paced in front of him. After their shared moment earlier Oliver had done everything short of run back to the compound to distance himself from her. His head was a mess and his stomach was in knots. Felicity was beginning to affect him even more than Shado had when they’d first starting sparring together.

 “Hey, Robin Hood, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Oliver glanced up and noted that his once pacing friend was now staring directly at him.

 His mouth curved involuntarily when she moved forward to sit before him. She smiled shyly before lightly touching his knee. “Thinking about Shado again?” Oliver’s smile grew. Ever since he’d told her about the plane's history she’d wanted to know more. She used every spare minute he’d allow talking about a love from his past.

 “Yes and no.” His reply was short by design since he knew she’d pry for more.

“Elaborate please.” She giggled before running her fingers up and down the lines of his now outstretched palm.

 They did this every night before he’d leave. He would check the perimeter while she walked beside him. He would point out which traps were where and which paths she could take to evade them. She would nod and gesture to the points on the map before they proceeded to the next point. Now, however, was his favorite part because this was when she’d ask him to stay.

 “Shado was only with me for two months Felicity, she was killed shortly thereafter.” He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the enthusiasm split across her face.

 “I know but she’s a bright spot in what sounds like 12 years of misery so forgive me if I like seeing you smile when you’re talking about your past.” She ribbed him slightly with her voice but softened when his fingers finished tying the last knot. “She never got to come here did she?”

 Oliver shook his head placing the robe aside so he could hold her hand in both of his. “No. Darkh had her killed before I had the chance to bring her here.”

 Felicity nodded slowly while moving her fingers across his skin. “Did she know how you felt about her?”

 Oliver shrugged noncommittally, “She knew I cared but no, she didn’t know how much.” His tone was one of exhaustion rather than aggravation. “She knew what I was though so the feelings I’m sure weren’t returned.” He  added as he watched her fingers still against this hand.

 “Why do you do that?” She questioned him angrily.

 “To remind you of what I truly am.” He replied almost instantly before attempting to move away.

 “No, you don’t get to run away from me Oliver.” Felicity said before yanking down on his arm and forcing him to meet her stare. “Why are you running from me? Why are you trying to push me, your best friend, away when you’re clearly hurting?” Her eyes fell but her grasp strengthened. “Why do you think I’m going to do? Push you away?” She whispered gently before letting her hand fall back down to the ground.

 “Because you don’t see me, not yet anyways.” He replied before grazing his fingers down her hair. He stood, grabbing the rope as he moved; his stride was forceful and intent.  She stayed where she was with her arms banded across her chest.

 He was halfway out of the door when he heard her say, “I’m not her Oliver, I want you to stay.”

 He turned on his heel to see her eyes rimmed with tears as he choked out, “And that’s the problem Felicity.”

 She sniffed slightly, “How? How is me wanting you here a problem?”

 Her eyes were imploring him to come closer, to just reach for her and hold her until the bitterness of the night began to take over. He was so close to slamming the door shut.  He was so close to letting himself need her until he remembered Shado. His eyes slid shut recalling how the gun slipped from his sweaty palm as the tears streamed down his face. Damian’s voice echoed through his heart.

  _“Love is a weakness, my son, and by killing her you’ve proven you have none.”_

 His fingers clamped down against the frame of the door. He stood there with his pulse racing and his eyes burned before he growled, “The problem isn’t that you want me Felicity, the problem is that I want you.”

* * *

  He was sprinting through the open field before he could feel the scorch of his own raw, unadulterated need as it pulsed freely through his veins.

Night had fallen before he reached the perimeter of the camp's walls. His head was still reeling from his own confession. She was his friend, she was his mission, she was his…

 Oliver was about to turn back. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to be with her. All he ever wanted now was to be with her and that fact terrified him. The last woman he cared for he’d killed, but Felicity was different. Shado only saw what Damian wanted her to see. She’d seen the killer each time he struck  a harsh blow. She didn’t see the small smile he held for her when they parted for the day. Shado didn’t see him but Felicity did. Felicity had yet to see what he’d become but she also didn't  shy away when he was brave enough to show his scars.

 Oliver was about to run back to her until he heard the sirens blare… 


	5. Don't Make Me Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien finally comes home. Oliver's secret is revealed and Felicity decides her own fate while Lance delivers an interesting surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear sweet @blondiegr100 is the best beta a girl could ask for!
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                  

**Chapter 5: Don’t make me do this...**

 

Oliver’s heart fell through him with a rapid thud. 

The harsh tone mixed with the pulsating red lights meant only one thing...

His “father” was home. Oliver mentally tallied up the days since he’d found Felicity. His father had left the night prior to Ricks’ death and he’d found Felicity that very same morning...he felt sick to his stomach. Thirty days it had been. Thirty days since he’d found her and thirty days since he started sneaking out of the compound. 

The sound grew harsher as the wind carried it through the crisp, night air. He could almost feel the ambient heat of the red flashing light as he drew closer to the front gates. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michaels waving him forward. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He demanded quickly before glancing around the darkened woods. 

Oliver shrugged with ease before giving a rapt, “I was out for a run just to clear my head. Why? What's got everyone all wound up?” 

Michaels turned to him and glared, “He found something on his way in.” 

Oliver’s heart fell ever further until he was sure he could hear the thud as it landed on the forest floor. “John he didn’t....” 

“Yeah and what he found has caused quite the stir if you catch my drift.” Oliver did and immediately began running past the entrance gate and down until he came to the landing platform. His blood was pulsating with fear. He’d been stupid. Of course Darhk knew about his plans. Why else would he make him kill her? That was a test of not only loyalty, but of blind obedience. His lungs burned with overuse when he finally saw the glint of light off of those trademark black shoes. He froze in fear when he saw he was pulling someone out with him... 

* * *

  _One hour before…_

Oliver had just said he wanted her. He'd actually admitted that he wanted her and then he ran. Felicity was left sitting in the center of that damn plane with a bucket of water and her own muddled thoughts as she attempted to make sense of where this let them. 

Felicity wasn’t left waiting for long however. The room went black seconds after she heard the door creak back open. She’d thought it was Oliver coming back to explain his previous statements or better yet to act on them. This, however, was not Oliver and what came next certainly didn’t makeher heart skip a beat. 

She came to in the back of a helicopter with her hands handcuffed behind her back. She had a blindfold on and was strapped into a seat with a pair of headphones over her ears. The headphones did little to dull the loudness of the engine or the reverberation of the propellers as they swirled overhead.

“Once we land make sure she's taken to processing. I want her checked and examined before we bring her before the others.” The voice was strong, authortive, and distinctly in charge. His statements were followed by a voice that made her feel like she had spiders crawling up her spine. 

“What about Oliver? He’s in charge of processing the detainees and she is technically a detainee...” Felicity felt her stomach churn rapidly as her blood ran cold. Lance. The other voice was Lance which meant she was on a helicopter with the devil himself, Damien Darhk. 

“Boss, how did you know to check the cargo plane?” Lance sounded genuinely curious and frankly so was Felicity so she remained still as a board until the other man finally spoke. 

“Ironically it was luck. Our scouts saw a small line of smoke from the perch. They radioed in the disturbance and where they felt it may have come from. Also, according to your own news feed a plane carrying Edward Smoak and his precious daughter went off radar about thirty days ago...” 

Felicity felt the tension in her chest ease once she knew Oliver’s cover wasn’t blown. Their plan would still work as long as them knowing her true identity didn’t cause any further complications. 

“Did Oliver ever associate with the Smoak family before I had the good sense to raise him as my own?” Felicity’s heart thudded loudly in her chest until Lance gave him a simple, “No. The Queens and the Smoaks never interacted so she had no knowledge of him nor him of her. Also, she was nine when his parents were killed.” 

She swore she could hear Darhk nodding in agreement when Lance added, “I’d like to take her to detainment and post my guards to her cell for the three day waiting period if that’s okay?” Once more Felicity felt her heart thudding in her throat. 

“Quentin, why are you wanting to protect this girl?” Damien’s voice actually sounded soft, if not understanding, when he poised this very simple question. 

“She’s my daughter Sara’s best friend and I do know this girl.” He drew a quick breath then said, “I don’t want her harmed Damien, so please, for me, just let me keep her safe until you’ve decided how to proceed.”  

* * *

  _Three days later…_

His answer wasn’t verbal but silent and until they threw her in the cell she hadn’t known what the verdict was. The cell was cold, damp, dark, and smelled of rotting sewage. She was given a few loaves of bread along with a bucket of water every eight or so hours. She hadn’t bathed in three days. She could smell the dirt and mud that was caked on her now very tanned skin. She couldn’t stand upright since the ceiling was too low nor could she fully spread out which left her muscles screaming for relief.

Felicity was startled by the sliver of light. She shielded her eyes against the harsh foreign light as the sound of footsteps filled the otherwise empty space. “Leave. I’ll attend to the prisoner on my own.” 

Felicity lifted her head up from the cold, muddy ground when she heard the distinct tenor of his voice. Oliver...Oliver had come and some part of her finally broke down. 

The door slid shut encasing them once more in complete darkness. She felt the warmth of her tears as they slid quickly down her skin. His footsteps grew faster and louder as he approached. “Felicity!”

She let out a gnarled cry. “Oliver!” She struggled to stand as he inserted the key into the rusted out lock. 

“I’m so sorry... God, Felicity, I’m so sorry, I never should have left you alone, I never should have left you...” He said as he hauled her to her feet. His arms banded tightly around her back and neck while his face was buried in her shoulder. 

She cried freely now mumbling, “They don’t...they don’t know about us.” She relaxed in his arms while burying her face into the side of his neck. 

His hands glided up and down her back while he asked, “Did anybody hurt you?” 

Some part of her thrilled that he asked but the other part of her felt sick that he had to. She grumbled through her emotion laden voice, “No. Lance ironically protected me.” 

She felt him nod against her skin before he too mumbled, “Finally he’s of use.” 

Felicity actually laughed at that one which caused Oliver to chuckle. His hold on her lessened as they each pulled back. He traced one lone finger down the side of her face before pulling her out into the center chamber of the cell. He laced their fingers together and led her to the lone chair at the center of the room. Beside it was a small water basin with a stack of white, almost clean looking towels. 

She released his hand. After she sat he proceeded to run his hands over her arms and shoulders as he walked around her. Her head dipped and her eyes closed when his touch turned from soft and soothing to deep and probing. His large, strong, calloused hands felt heavenly upon her aching, if not somewhat cramped muscles. She flushed when a small moan of pleasure escaped from her throat. 

Oliver chuckled, “Glad to see you’re enjoying my touch Pip.” His hands drifted down her arms and up again until she felt him rubbing in small circles behind her ears. 

“Yeah well you’ve clearly improved since the last time we saw each other.” She practically moaned before adding, “Hey, since you’re feeling so generous how about you add a wet towel to this massage? I feel disgusting and frankly I’m starting to smell.” 

Without a word he grabbed a towel. She heard him squeeze out the excess water before he placed the cold, damp fabric on her hot, dirt caked skin. She recoiled at the coolness of the water but relaxed easily once he started to run the towel up and down the length of her neck. “You remember the plan.” He muttered while he slowly erased three days of filth and grime from her skin. 

She hmmm’d lightly before formulating a real response. “Yes. I hate you and basically all humanity. Oliver, baby, I’ve lied before this should be a breeze...” 

“Baby? Since when did we elevate to pet names Pip?” 

Felicity’s eyes flew open as she began to ramble, “No, no, no I didn’t mean for that to come out, but you said you wanted me, and I want you and well it just felt like after that hug and the tearful exchange that perhaps we were more than just you know childhood…” She stopped and tilted her head upward. Her gaze was quizzical when she questioned his seemingly, almost passive tone. “Wait a minute. You don’t sound freaked out by my little slip of the tongue. Why is that?”

He grinned before dropping a small chaste kiss to her forehead. “I’m not freaked out but you know nothing beyond friendship can ever occur between us, right?”

She bobbed her head awkwardly, “Yeah I know…so when is my induction into hell scheduled for?”

He sighed then said, “In three hours. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Felicity groaned while Oliver continued to remove the dirt and debris from her skin. “I don’t have a choice, it’s either this or death so…”

“I will protect you Felicity, I won’t let them hurt you baby, I promise…” She ignored the baby but smiled when she replied with, “Okay.”

Oliver gently cleansed the rest of her skin while she sat before him in the gloom of the underground room.

“Oliver, you can’t be here when they come for me can you?” Her voice was low and devoid of emotion when she felt his hand still on her upper arms.

“Only if you truly trust me…” His voice died out when Felicity twisted around to face him.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, “Oliver, what are you going to do to me?”

His head fell slightly as his hands fell away. “Can I ask you one question before I answer your own?”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed even further before she tightly said, “Yes…”

“How far would I have to go for you to hate me?” Felicity shuddered at the pang of loss in his voice. He’d told her she would come to hate him. He’d even told her that Shado, someone he loved, didn’t return his affections but he never did hit upon why. He never truly gave her the reason for his own mangled, self views.

She pursed her lips slightly before blowing out a breath of exhaustion, “Tell me what happened to Shado.”

Oliver looked up. His eyes had gone from soft to downright tortured in a matter of seconds. “I didn’t feel that I had a choice Felicity…I couldn’t bear what the alternative would be.”

Felicity shivered as he very slowly confirmed all her worst fears. “So you killed the woman you loved to prevent what?”

With a sharp sigh Oliver reached down to grasp her shoulders lightly. “Either I ended her life or he’d turn her over to the men.”

Felicity gulped hard as the air was knocked forcefully from her starved lungs. “He was going to make you watch as those monsters defiled and destroyed her. All because of what?” A small tendril of fear crept through her body until it felt like she was being suffocated from the inside out.

His dark tone said more than his words ever could. “You know why Felicity.”

“Yes. I suspect I do.” She sighed while her heart began to grow dark.

Oliver’s eyes grew cold and grey as his fingers rubbed her shoulders firmly. “Do you hate me now?”

“No Oliver, I honestly don’t.” She shrugged before adding, “But in order for this to work we need to have boundaries and that means…”

His hands fell from her skin abruptly before he backed away. “What else do you need from me?” He asked sternly as the mask he’d worn for twelve long years fell back into place.

She straightened her back and raised her chin. Her own eyes grew cold when she said, “You’ve been down here for what, an hour by now?”

Felicity barely recognized her own voice. She sounded dull, lifeless and cold as his gaze hardened before her. He glanced at his black watch. The corners of his eyes crinkled as his chest fell, “Felicity, you can’t be serious…I can make up a reason for my absence. We don’t have to go this far to convince him Pip. You don’t have to put yourself in danger for this plan to work.”

She glared at him. “Yes, Oliver, I do. He was going to kill the last person you fell for and I’m guessing you’re starting to fall for me so…”

“Felicity….baby please don’t make me do this…”

“You don’t and I’ll die. You said it yourself Oliver. He “killed” your last weakness and I won’t die because I’m the new one.” She spat out before whispering, “I won’t die because you’re becoming mine…”

She stood weakly before limping towards his stone like form. His fists were clenched beside his sides when she finally was able to reach out to him. Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes. “I do love you but I’m not ready to die for you.” Felicity felt the bile rising in the back of her throat as she eased herself forward. His skin was rough as she pressed her tender lips to his cheek. She held them there for a few brief moments as her stomach churned violently.

“You’re lying to me. Why?” Oliver breathed out. Felicity felt her resolve weakening as his arms began to surround her small form.

“Oliver please…please…” She pleaded but he didn’t listen.

“You really wouldn’t die for me?” He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Her heart plummeted down to the floor when she heard her voice crack beneath the pressure of his touch. “Oliver please…”

He rubbed his nose gently down the line of her jaw which caused her to shiver. His fingers were digging roughly into her sides and his lips were lightly tracing her skin. “Oliver, if you want my truth then you have to own yours.” Felicity felt the strength in his touch increase as she spoke. Her own fingers dragged over his scalp roughly until he let out a small growl.

“I can’t be gentle about it do you understand?”

Felicity nodded, “Hmmm, yes.”

He moaned when her nails connected with his cheek. His chest heaved roughly against her own as their eyes locked. “I would die for you, Felicity.”

She gulped in a ragged breath. “So would I.”

He pressed a tender kiss to her palm before his touch changed from tender to dangerous. He uttered in despair, “Please forgive me…” before his fist collided with her side. 

* * *

 Felicity glanced at her sides in the full length mirror. Oliver had done well. The bruises were noticeable but to her surprise not painful. She fingered the small purplish mounds of skin right below her ribs. He’d hit her a few times to create the illusion of torture and to weaken her body for the show. After she’d fallen to the floor he cradled her head against his lap.  His soft cries of guilt and regret filled her head long after the damp air kissed her cold skin. He’d pulled back her hair and shackled her wrists once she was dressed in a slightly oversized greenish grey uniform. The fabric felt rough and harsh when it connected with her tender flesh. The cool metal tempered her rage as she was shoved towards the platform.

She didn’t know what to expect. Oliver had prepared her to be sold at auction. He’d taught her to wield a blade and how to land a punch but what he hadn’t prepared her for was the other possibility because he hadn’t been aware of it himself. Damian was shorter than Oliver by about maybe an inch. His skin was whiter than snow with the hair to match. He wore a crisp black tailored suit but his eyes were what stole the show. His eyes were cool, crisp, and clear with an underlying current of hatred. This man was in control of everything but the person before him and she intended to make that work to her advantage. He eyed her solely while Oliver stood cautiously behind her. Lance was nowhere in sight but then again no one was. It was just the three of them standing in a unified line beneath a red silk tarp. What happened next shocked even Oliver.

Damian stepped forward with his hands clasped behind his back. His smile was cold and calculating but his voice was oddly pleasant. “Ms. Smoak, I know next to nothing about you yet it seems your presence has already caused quite the stir in my men and of course in my son. Care to explain my dear?”

Felicity shook her head. “No, not really. Why?”

Oliver coughed shyly from behind which caused Damian to glare. “Oliver? Have something to add do you? Or did you think these petty attempts at fooling me would actually work?” Damian stepped closer, his fingers tenderly brushing her side. “See, Ms. Smoak, my son has been trained to destroy even the vilest of creatures that my company often brings to our doorstep”

Felicity blinked realizing that she’d been wrong. Oliver had been wrong too. Damian suspected something and even the illusion of torture wasn’t going to dissuade his curiosity. “Spit it out Darhk. What deal do I have to cut to make it out of this hell hole alive?”

Damian smiled slowly while he pressed his palm into her side. She winced for show while keeping her eyes glued to his. “Oliver, she’ll need training and I’m guessing far more than what she’s already received.”

Felicity huffed, “You have no way of knowing what I can and can’t handle you prick.” Felicity regretted that last statement when she ended face down on the ground.

Damian paced while snickering from above, “You’ve got fire Felicity and that is just what my son needs.”

Felicity looked up. “Excuse me?”

Damian stopped then kneeled down until he could brush a finger down her face. “I just knocked the wind from you with a simple jab to your chest and still you respond.” His smiled turned clinical when he added, “Oliver needs a new partner and you, my new daughter, are going to fill that role.” 

* * *

 “I’m never going to forgive myself for those marks, you do realize that right?”

Felicity smiled at his reflection before letting the shirt fall back into place. “Oliver, what’s he planning?” She asked timidly before padding over to finally sit on something other than mud or dirt.

He watched her move and his eyes said more than his few words. “He’s up to something, I agree, but what that might be I have no idea.”

She nodded before patting the space beside her, “Oliver c’mere.”

His shy smile returned but the pain in his eyes remained. Once she felt the slight dip she shifted until her knee was pressed against his hip. “Did you mean it?”

He glanced over as she reached forward to play with the light fabric of his shirt. “Yes. Did you?”

She smiled despite herself even with everything that happened today their bond remained unchanged. She inched forward until she was able to hook one leg over his lap. He moved to grab her hips as she settled firmly atop his lap. “He’s made us partners Oliver. Hell he has us sharing a damn bed. Maybe he won’t mind if we…”

Oliver put a finger over her trembling lips. “Pip…”

Felicity kissed the pads upon her lips before inching forward.

“Pip, he’s got an agenda. Trust me, we can’t give in. We have to keep up appearances…”

“Oliver, he’s not in our room nor is anyone else so what do we have to hide?” She whispered before gently pecking at his neck.

His guttural growl spurned her forward. His hands palmed her buttock while she used her new found strength to push him backward until she was positioned over his chest. She smiled when she felt him kneading the skin of her supple body. “He’ll never know if we maintain appearances…”

Oliver smiled before taking her by surprise and flipping them so he now hovered above her. He lightly sucked along the hollow of her neck while whispering, “I’ll make you a deal.”

Felicity giggled lightly while running her fingers up underneath his soft cotton shirt, “The terms of this deal are?”

Oliver pulled back. He hovered over her until their noses touched, his eyes blazed with uncertainty and want. His bottom lip quivered with need as he uttered, “We take this slow.”

“Oliver…”

He silenced her words with his lips. The kiss was chaste, simple, and focused. She gazed at his blue eyes seeing the same emotions were mirrored in his own. “He’s got an agenda Felicity and just because he’s making this easy doesn’t mean it will remain that way. The next few weeks are going to be used to snuff out the truth of our relationship so until he’s no longer watching us with such a careful eye you and I are going to do nothing beyond this. Okay?”

She frowned but mumbled, “Okay.”

Oliver smiled as he brushed his nose along hers in parting as he began to leave the safety of the bed. Felicity felt a wall going up between them and for once she refused to let it continue to grow. “Oliver?” She asked lightly.

He turned answering softly, “Yeah, Pip?”

She smiled at the nickname she’d spent years hating. “Stay?” She reached out her hands as he moved back towards the bed.

She shifted backward until her back was placed at the headrest of the bed. Her eyes softening as she watched him slowly remove his shirt. Her stomach rolled in waves of desire. His arms were strong, sculpted and tan. She memorized how he moved with ease as he slowly descended back onto the bed. She pulled back the comforter and slipped beneath the covers while flipping out the other side. Oliver curled beside her, his arms banded around her hips until her chest was pressed to his chest. The last words she heard before she finally drifted to sleep were…

“Always…” 


	6. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Damien's plans are revealed while Oliver and Felicity take a rather large step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always so much love to my beta @blondiegr100
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation Arrow or it's characters.

                                                    

**Chapter 6: Plans Change**

 

4 years and 8 months ago...

 

Oliver trudged out of bed slowly hoping his actions didn’t wake the other sleeping occupant. His lips slid into an easy, simple smile. Something that he’d been doing more and more as the months began to fly by. Felicity barely stirred when he strode to the other side of the room. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the small bathroom reaching forward to turn on the shower. Once the water warmed and his few remaining clothes had been shed he stepped into the now scalding spray. 

He reached up and rubbed his fingers over his almost scalped head, his chest rising and falling slowly and evenly with each purposeful breath he took. His thoughts strayed towards the night before and the conversation that still had his stomach tied in knots. Darhk had been adamant about sending her and he’d been adamant about not. Oliver played it over and over again in his head attempting to find the true motive behind his latest actions. 

_“She’s ready my son and the sooner you accept that the better off you’ll be.” He glanced over and Oliver’s face fell. There would be no convincing him this time, not like the last few times that he’d attempted to have her killed._

_“She means nothing to me, Father, so why take a very promising agent and put her into a situation that we both know she won’t survive?” Oliver argued quietly from his chair. His tongue practically burned from the lies he was forced to tell everyday._

_Darhk smiled as he claimed the seat beside him. His suit wrinkled slightly when he sat, his frozen gaze warmed slightly before he argued back. “If she means so little to you then why the resistance? She’s a distraction Oliver, and soon you will form a bond with her that even my powers cannot break,” he placed his palm over Oliver’s shoulder as his voice lowered, “I’ve built you an empire Oliver, one day when the time is right my power will become yours. My empire will bow to you and when that occurs you’ll have to have a second you can control.”_

_Oliver’s forehead crinkled and his eyebrows rose. “Felicity? You want her to be my second? But that would mean...”_

_“Yes, Oliver. I have plans for both of you.” He lightly scoffed before sobering slightly. “But yes Oliver. My intentions, I had hoped, were quite transparent.”_

_Oliver’s grasp on the wooden chair became murderous. “You sick son of a bitch.”_

_Darhk chuckled. “Well, I had hopes for Shado. After all she was beautiful, trained and could challenge you, but then your weak heart gave way to actual feelings so I had to deviate.”_

_Oliver’s blood began to boil as his skin heated. “If you touch her I swear to God you’ll die by my hand.” His tone was even and his temper controlled as the two men began to slightly battle._

_Darhk removed his hand, and leaned back while crossing his left leg over the right and rested his hands in his lap. “I thought she was nothing more than a satisfying end to your day. I do hope you haven’t been falling in love with her since she so clearly feels nothing for you.”_

_Oliver practically snarled, “We share a bed, true, but that was your ingenious idea. Other than sex we share nothing but a desire to be rid of the other.”_

_Damian practically preened with excitement. “So you have been using her to rid yourself of your other frustrations. Good. Now, tell me. Is she a willing and active participant or does she just play along until you’ve emptied yourself into her cold, soulless body?” His voice cracked slowly as he pushed a little further, “Tell me, Oliver. Does she whisper sweet nothings into your ear when you’re practically forcing yourself on her? Does she caress your skin to remove the small beads of sweat that form along the base of your spine?” Oliver’s knuckles blanched as his restraint waned. He moved closer and whispered the last barb into his left ear, “Does it thrill you to take her over and over again knowing that shes sees it as a means to survival?”_

_Oliver broke the arms of the chair easily as he stood; his hands crushing the remaining shards to small particles of dust. “Attempting to goad me I see. And the purpose of this was?” He grunted as Damien purred in approval._

_“You’re learning Oliver, but really, did you have to take your aggression out on my chair?”_

_Now Oliver scoffed, “Still,  I feel she’s not ready for a solo assignment and if you intend for us both to lead your organization in the future it wouldn’t be prudent to have her killed now would it?”_

_Dhark nodded and eased even further into the soft reclining chair. “Promise me, Oliver. Promise me that there’s nothing between the two of you.”_

_Oliver’s blood turned to ice as his words further mangled his already shattered heart. “I feel nothing towards her. She's just a convenient source for me to relieve my frustrations.” With that he turned and walked away._

* * *

 The water continued to run down his skin in scalding rivets. He felt sick for hours after that conversation. Usually at night, once the compound was quiet, they would come to life. Ever since that first night after she’d asked him to stay he’d never been more than three feet from her at any given moment. In public they would share barely a word. She would scowl, glare or spit in his face while he would growl, grunt and snarl as a response. He ate alone as did she. The only contact they shared was during training. 

At first Oliver was hesitant to once more touch her in such a violent way. The memory from the holding cell still made him wake in a cold sweat. She however was adamant. They started off slowly with the basics. He’d throw a punch and she was supposed to duck. After he’d almost broken her nose another tact was chosen. He worked on strengthening her core muscles while working on increasing her stamina. Day training wasn’t enough so they often used the cover of night to help her with weapons training. Guns were surprisingly easy for her while knives and swords left much to be desired. One night after a particularly hard session Oliver decided that she’d never come near a sword again. 

Lance watched them for the first few weeks and once he saw nothing out of the norm he let Michaels take the duty. Once that shift occurred Oliver knew they’d passed the first test. Still he didn’t let down his guard and last night was the reason why.

He shivered when he felt the draft from the partially open door. The steam from the water billowed out as the door opened wider. His small smile crept back into place when he heard her soft, sleep laden voice. 

“I take it your chat with our “father” ended badly.” He closed his eyes and allowed her voice to fill his soul with light. 

“Oliver, come on, out with it. You tossed and turned all night and now you’re standing beneath that low pressure shower head replaying the conversation.” Her steps were closer now. Her fingers were at the edge of the curtain when she added, “Come on Oliver, talk to me...” 

He heard the small light tap of his shirt as it hit the floor; the curtain was drawn back a few inches so he could see the curvature of her right breast. His gaze skimmed slowly up and down her body taking in every curve, every mark, and every line until he felt his brain would explode. She grinned shyly. Her hair fell over her face in waves and her whispers sent flames across his bared skin. 

“You can’t keep looking at me like that you know.” 

He licked his lips and then held out a hand, “C’mere baby...” 

His body teemed with exhilaration when she placed her small, now callous laden hand in his own. He pulled her forward until she collided firmly against his chest. She trembled as her skin puckered and peaked. Her taught, firm nipples brushed ruggedly over his lower chest as he tangled his free hand in her now almost brown hair. 

He pulled her head back while she slid her palms over his firm, flexed glutes. “Oliver, it’s good that he thinks those things remember...” 

Oliver nodded somberly. “It doesn’t make it hurt less Felicity. It doesn’t make it any easier to stomach.” He let her head fall forward against his chest as he stroked his fingers down the length of her spine. 

She hmmm’d softly when Oliver brought them both beneath the now luke warm spray. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit there as he..he...” 

“Oliver, I love you...” Her words echoed within the small ceramic tiled room. Her words vibrated within his bones until he could no longer feel the sting of Damien’s earlier words. She kissed his collar bone whispering, “I love yous...” while she kissed her way over his drenched skin. His hands moved down over her hips and then up over her sides. She quivered as her back arched her chest firmly into his own. Her soft, subtle skin rubbing rapidly over his own made his nerves cry out in agony. 

He was so painfully close. All he had to do was lift her up just a fraction of an inch. Just a little higher and some part of Damien’s assertions would be true. She pushed his hips closer to her entrance, her legs were spread and her eyes were almost feral with hunger. “Come on baby, I love you, and I want you...” 

They’d been down this road so many times that the exchanges were stamped across his brain. She was ready to be with him that first night but he’d held back. At the time he claimed it was for safety and it was, but now it was out of fear...”Felicity, please...” 

She pushed harder, her touch now felt possessive and irrational. “Tell me Oliver, tell me why you really won’t be with me.”

His body ached for her. He was so close to giving in, so close to filling his own endless void with her seemingly endless warmth. He could imagine the pressure of her entrance as the muscles clenched and dilated over his length. He could hear the hitch in her throat and the hiss in her breath as she welcomed him inch by painful inch until he was sheathed to the hilt. His eyes flicked down to the parted reddened lips of her mouth. He was about to claim those lips until his roaming fingers slid over the jagged scar on her right hip. His fingers stilled over the puckered skin and his heart broke all over again. His need for her faded into a longing to heal every small mark and wound that now painted her once smooth, flawless skin. He attempted to shrug out of their embrace but Felicity as always had other plans…

“Stop it, Oliver,” she said through clenched teeth.

His eyes shut as he dug his fingers further into her wounded skin. “This is my fault…”

Felicity froze before attempting to ease herself away. “Felicity…” He mumbled.

“You think this is easy for me Oliver,” she scolded, “ you think that seeing the desire in your eyes turning to repulsion is easy for me!” Now she was shouting and Oliver was done listening to it.

“Felicity…” He shouted.

She inhaled raggedly, “Wh….” He shoved her hard into the crumbling tiles at the back of the wall. He palmed the tops of her hips right where they connected to her curved round ass as he pushed her up the ice cold wall. He grinned when her legs wrapped snugly around his hips, her breath released the, “at…” as she glanced upward. Her dampened brown hair was plastered to her pale skin and her blue eyes held the signs of unshed tears. “I don’t understand…”

He sighed sadly as he inched closer. He was aligned with her once more and his restraint was falling more rapidly than before. “You have no idea how badly I want you, he whispered softly as he began to slowly push past the dampened, swelled skin of her nether lips. She gasped as she widened her stance by bracing her arms around the base of his neck.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me when I wake from a nightmare to not reach out and steal the warmth I know your body can provide,” he uttered into her cheek as he slid further in. Her warm breaths came out in harsh, unfiltered pants against his shoulder.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to trace every single one of your scars with my fingers. You have no idea how long I’ve imagined kissing the edges smooth.” He was almost at her core. She clenched down hard around him. Her screams echoed throughout the small space as her fingers dug down deeply into his drenched skin. Her head lulled back as he filled her. Her soft cries of pleasure filtered through his body until every part of his skin felt like it was on fire.

He pulled back slightly before ramming forward hard and fast causing her head to fly forward. Her hips shifted over him until his thighs began to burn and his calf’s began to ache. “I’ve never wanted you more than I do right now Felicity, I want you more with each passing day…,” he choked out before sliding out and then once more thrusting forward harshly until she moaned out a low, raw, “Fuck…”

After that he lost all his self imposed control. His movements were rough, hard, and unfettered as he pulled out and pushed in. She matched him blow for blow until he felt his knees beginning to cave. She pulled him in and out as she ground down around him. Their breaths came out together until he swore their hearts were beginning to beat as one. Each of them was painfully close to achieving climax until he remembered one last thing. He stilled within her and her eyes flung open as her forehead knitted in confusion.

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” She brought her hands down over the sides of his face as she spoke, her soft voice once more made him softly smile.

“Oliver? Hey, talk to me…I want this to work…I want…”

The kiss was soft at first. Just their lips moving gingerly against the others. There was no hurry to move faster nor danger to make the kiss desperate. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip slowly until he felt her lips part and her grip increase. He slid his tongue slowly inside until he felt her own dueling along with his own. As the kiss deepened so did their need. He moved slowly at first enjoying the sensation of her teeth lightly biting down over his upper lip. “I love you, Oliver, “she moaned softly as he began to move faster. Her arms wound around his neck as her fingers danced along the close cropped edge of his hair. She bobbed up and down as he pushed in faster and faster. Her legs tightened as she screamed lowly into his mouth as he once more captured her now very swollen lips.

 Her muscles quivered around him milking him through the final moments before his orgasm hit. They broke apart trembling from lack of air as Oliver slowly parted their bodies. His mind raced with conflicting thoughts. This was a mistake, he’d moved too soon and broken his own self imposed rules. He felt the months of fear and repressed desire filling his otherwise sated body until he was once more pushing her roughly into the now frozen ceramic wall.

“Hey, hey baby it’s okay shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

His forehead fell hard onto her shoulder when he felt himself losing his oh so precious control. She eased her hand slowly over his hips and down over his glutes once more before slowly sliding up to run over his rigid spine. “Oliver talk to me, come on let me in, let me in Oliver…”

In one rough breath he let out a chortled yelp,  “He wanted to send you on a solo mission.” Felicity’s hands froze as he continued.

“Felicity, he has plans for you, for me, for us and I suspect that that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” He lifted his head until their eyes met, his final words chilling  both of them to their cores. “Felicity, he wants to make you my second...” 

Felicity gaped and then asked the one question Oliver was still too afraid to even comprehend. “Oliver, he wouldn’t would he?” 

“Yeah, baby he would,” Oliver said before inserting the words they both feared, “I think he’ll either make you my second or…”

“He’ll have me take your place.”

Oliver’s words tumbled out in one long exhale, “Baby one of us wont’ live to see the end of whatever his true intentions are.”  

* * *

 "Oliver he can’t be that crazy, can he?" Felicity asked.  

She was lying stomach first on the bed while Oliver ran his fingers through her dampened tresses. “Felicity, he thinks we’re having sex. Well, he thinks I’m forcing myself on you but nonetheless you’re tolerating this so he assumes you’ll tolerate that as well.” 

She let out a scoff of amusement before rolling her eyes. “Of course he thinks that,” she peered over and Oliver nodded.

“Yes baby he thinks I’m just like him.” Felicity’s mouth flew open in argument but Oliver continued before she screamed out in protest. “Pip, we have guards on either side of this room and that little lapse of judgment in the shower just confirmed his assertions of our rather unique relationship.”

Felicity eyed him carefully before swatting his bent knee. “Lapse of judgment? So having sex with me was a lapse of judgment was it?” She was smiling snidely as Oliver lifted his hands in protest.

“It was Pip, on two counts.” He was treading on thin ice but like an idiot he trudged forward as she grinned in anticipation.

Oliver wanted to tell her to wipe that damn grin off her face but part of him liked the push and pull that their little war of wills had created. “Felicity, I lost control and that was a mistake. Although your naked body has been taunting me for months so frankly the fact that I waited this long is a damn miracle.” Felicity smirked before bringing her foot up to rub along the inseam of his pants.

Oliver let out a low “Felicity…,” in warning but all that did was make her try harder. She rubbed her heal up over his groin and then down to the diamond of his knee. His body quaked with trepidation and his voice cracked as he told her, “Felicity I don’t have any condoms…”

She licked her lips seductively saying, “That didn’t stop you before…,”while rubbing her big toe over the tip of his growing erection.

His eyes rolled once more before he reached down grasping her ankle and stilling her otherwise very pleasurable movements. “That was my second mistake.”

Now she snickered before lazily replying, “Well then I recommend you find some because you will be repeating that mistake over and over again if I have any say in the situation.”

He rubbed his thumb over the ridge of her ankle bone before rubbing his index finger over the small bruise that she’d gotten just mere days before during yet another training exercise. She caught his eyes shifting downward and pulled back hard, but not hard enough to break his grasp on her skin. “Tell me how you feel when you see my bruises and scars?” She said it lightly which made Oliver smile.

“I thought you didn’t like to see the repulsion as you called it in my eyes?”

Felicity shrugged before resting her head on her outstretched palm. “I was angry jackass, well angry and horny so clearly I would have said anything to break your oh so precious control.” Oliver winked at her while he rubbed the pad of his finger over the small purplish mark.

“I see pain, which then leads to sorrow, before I finally realize that blaming myself won’t save you nor will it keep you safe.” Oliver watched her head tilt and eyebrows furrow. “I see the pain of the past in the marks of the present. I see the woman I love in the woman I also admire…”

“You never told me you admire me Oliver…,” she whispered as he leaned down to kiss the spur of her bone.

“My admiration for you knows no bounds but that doesn’t make it any easier to watch as those daggers or swords fly past your skin. It doesn’t make my heart break any less when I see your blood spilled because you were ten seconds to late to avoid the blow. I just never wanted to see you suffer the way I did and now I suspect its worse.”

“Oliver, hey, we can survive this, we just have to stick together,” she stated before leaning upward and crawling fully into his lap. The small robe she wore was loose around the neck but tight around her waist. Oliver’s breath hitched when her naked flesh hit upon his linen pants. Her legs once more surrounded his waist but this time her knees hugged his sides instead of her calf’s. She wound her fingers at the nape of his neck before easing her chest forward before finally bringing her forehead down upon his own. “Talk to me,” she whispered against his lips before placing a soft kiss where her words had previously been.

Oliver reached around her waist before squeezing her tightly to his chest. “You’ll never see me the same way again and that’s why I was holding back.” He lightly exhaled before letting his emotions take full control. “I don’t regret what happened today but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a mistake. I lost control and I went too far. I didn’t think about the consequences because all I could hear was you telling me that I didn’t want you. All I could hear was his voice telling me that I was using you and forcing you, and even thought it’s not true it still burned me to the core. I’ve been afraid of the day that you’d see the other side of me because once you’ll see the monster within you’ll never let me close enough to feel the heat of your skin when you’re irritated with me. I’ll never get to listen to the soft noises you make when you sleep. I’ll never get to feel you as your body welcomes my own with no regret. I’ll miss you even when you’re standing in the same room because soon you won’t look at me but you’ll look through me and that very thought breaks what’s left of my slowly vanishing heart.” He felt a small tear and smiled. He’d let go and for once his own heart had rewarded him with the first tear he’d freely shed since his parents had died.

“I won’t leave you Oliver…I’m not Shado. I’m already in love with you and nothing is going to change that,” her voice shook with unshed tears before she added, “I won’t lose you Oliver, I can’t.”

He pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes before pushing a brown strand back behind her ear. “Felicity you don’t know, I’m truly a monster and no amount of love can redeem my soul.”

She huffed in frustration, “I almost got my best friend killed, did you know that?” Oliver’s eyes widened, “Felicity…”

“I’ve slept with any warm available male body I could find. I got so drunk that when I came to the next morning I couldn’t even remember the encounter. I broke my mother’s heart when I became the whore of Starling and I destroyed my father when I wrapped my car around a pole. Sara was in critical condition with an injury that I caused. It’s my fault that she lost her spleen, it’s my fault that she lost so much blood that they had to put her into a medically induced coma just to preserve her life signs. It’s my fault that my best friend is most likely dead…” Her body was racked with sobs before she reached the end. Oliver gathered her sobbing form closer to his own as her tears left a warm trail of grief upon his bare skin.

“We’re both damaged Oliver, we both have our demons,” she sobbed as Oliver moved his hands up and down her spine. “I don’t deserve a second chance but I was given one and I won’t turn my back on the person who gave it to me,” she cried before mumbling, “I won’t give into my despair this time…”

* * *

 Oliver held her through the long cold night. The wind licked at the window pane as the compound finally fell silent. She’d cried herself to sleep in his arms while he remained still.

He attempted to move once her breaths leveled out. His mind was still reeling from the events of the past day. It never occurred to him that she’d have a darkness in her as well. All Oliver could remember was the two of them as children. She would chase him around the yard with a mischievous grin before he’d change directions and chase her instead. She inched her arm tighter around his waist as she mumbled, “Stay,” in her sleep. Oliver’s eyes softened as he shifted back into her hold. His lips brushed at the crown of her head while he whispered, “Always,” before he gathered her closer to his side. She curled up beside him and mumbled, “Why aren’t you sleeping?” as her eyes slowly slid open.

His body shook with laughter, “So not talking in your sleep?”

She yawned softly while nuzzling her face into his neck, “No..” She kissed his jaw before yawning once more, “Please sleep Oliver…”

He shifted so his head fell easily atop her own. “Felicity?” His voice was timid as he spoke.

“Hmmm?” She was half asleep already but still she always heard him.

“Would you do something for me?” He whispered into her hair.

She nodded slowly before letting out a lazy, “I take it I’m done sleeping aren’t I?”

Oliver smiled sadly as he stroked her face. “Yes, Pip. I think it’s time for you to see what we’re truly up against.”

With that they both stood, each one dressing quickly before they departed into the cold night air.


	7. Evil has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's plan is slowly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear beta nothing but love! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                     

**Chapter 7: Evil has a Plan**

 

Oliver grasped her hand tightly as they quietly slipped past the guards that were always stationed at every exit and entrance. Each point of entry had two heavily armed men. Each one held a standard issue rifle and a smaller hidden pistol at their backs. As they wound their way down the dirt laden paths and streets of the small city, he surveyed the open space which was lit only by a few kerosene torches that were placed about three inches apart. 

 Felicity shivered behind him, her teeth chattering loudly when she eeked out, “Oliver, where are we going?”

 He lifted his arm glancing at his watch. It was half past 1 which meant he’d be in the center chamber but what he needed Felicity to see would soon be done. He edged his way around the south side of the main compound before replying, “I need you to see what Damien’s capable of.”

 “And that requires that I freeze to death?” She retorted before edging her way under his arm and snuggling further into his side.

 He smirked but hugged her close while they stayed positioned at the base of the concrete structure. “Keep an eye on the lower gate while I wait for the guards at the high point to change shifts.” He said with amusement dancing in his voice.

 He felt her nod against his chest as he placed a swift kiss to her head. He lifted his eyes forward to gaze out upon the many roads and routes within the cities barbed wire walls. They were at the far end of the base in the largest building within the whole of the small city. Their building held about half of the guards and them. It was like a skyscraper with its 18 levels and high stone towers at the bases of the corners of the flat roof. The main road started at the entrance and swept easily through the smaller buildings that each were only one level and really no more than four walls and a door. Those structures were used mainly for storage of either food or weapons but sometimes they were repurposed and used as living quarters for a sick or ailing guard. His eyes scanned out past the dip of the land and down until he could see the furthest entrance. There he could see the night guards and the long row of tents just along the training fields and of course his father’s space. Damien, along with Lance, shared the four story structure which housed the dungeon and the rooms used for interrogation. That’s where he would be since the black helicopter was still resting quietly in the land bay just outside of the cities walls. Felicity jabbed his ribs when he heard a slight shuffling sound.

 “Hey, at your two o clock,” she whispered urgently. She ducked out of his hold just as a border guard yelled out

 “Hey!” as he approached. Felicity circled around the back edge of the building while Oliver turned towards the approaching guard. He lost sight of her as she circled around from behind.

 “Hey! What are you doing out here? You know the rules sir.”

 Oliver struggled to remember his name so he just prattled out the first thing that came to mind. “I heard a disturbance coming from outside my window so I came out to investigate, which I’m more than welcome to do corporal.”

 His shoulders slumped and his head bobbed before he had a chance to respond. He fell forward with a harsh thud to reveal Felicity standing behind him with a nightstick held tightly in her right hand. Oliver’s mouth fell slightly open as she stepped over the corporal’s body. She however looked relatively un-phased.

 “What?” She shrugged as she handed him the weapon.

 Oliver just stared. “Honey, he was going to report us and that would mean a lashing for you and well, I’m sure, a few untold horrors for me so I chose the latter.” She was at the edge of the building when he finally spoke.

 “You’re remarkable you know that?”

She glanced back and smiled. “Thank you for remarking on it.”

 He grinned before taking her waiting hand and guiding them down the back edge of the fence.  It was nearly 2am when they reached the side doors of what the guards called the “Master’s Chambers”. Their breathes mixed in the cold, damp air as he proceeded to pull a small pin out of his back pants pocket.

 “Hey you never told me you could pick locks!” She said accusingly as Oliver bent down to insert the small rod into the somewhat rusted out padlock.

 He moved and jimmied the rod against the steel cylinders until he heard a faint click. He reached up and lightly pulled down as the lock swung freely in his palm. Smiling, he glanced up. “Honey you have much to learn.”

 She swatted his back playfully as he rose. She kissed his cheek gently before they walked slowly down the torch lit halls. Felicity shivered, lacing her fingers with Oliver’s. The halls were similar to her own, cold, grey and foreboding with no hint of warmth in sight. Oliver led her down through the blackness until she felt like the walls were closing in around her. She shivered once more but this time a small gasp of air left her tight lungs.

 Oliver glanced down before putting his fingers to her trembling lips. “Pip, breathe, he’s not aware when he’s in this state okay? So just breathe in and out and never ever let go of my hand, alright?”

 She nodded as her lips pursed together into a grim line. Her eyes glowed beneath the light of the flames when she pushed him back towards the side wall and lunged forward. She kissed him roughly. Her fingers were clawing at his jacket collar while her teeth pulled at his bottom lip. She felt him respond, first in shock as he timidly kissed her lips lightly. Then as she pushed him even further into the stone wall he repaid her in kind by hauling her forward into his chest. They remained there for a few precious stolen moments, her wrapped around his upper torso while he stayed hidden in the darkness of the small alcove.

 She moaned softly as his tongue traced along her own. His growls grew stronger when she dragged her nails down the left side of his face. She only pulled back once her lungs began to struggle for air. The soft pop of their lips parting made her thighs quiver as she slowly slid down the length of his body until her feet once more hit solid ground. “Sorry I had a sudden urge to kiss you so I took it.” She rasped as Oliver hmmmm’d.

 “You good now? Or are you going to kiss me senseless again?” He was gasping as well and that made her heart swell.

 “Well maybe if someone spent more time kissing me and less time denying me then I wouldn’t feel the need to make up for lost time.” She told him while placing her hand snugly back within his own. “Also I love you and I wanted to show you instead of just telling you,” she added before pulling him out of the darkness and into the dim light of the overhead torch.

 Oliver’s eyes glowed as he reached up to caress her soft, still untouched face. Her eyes fell briefly once his hot skin grazed her own. Her heart thudded deeply within her chest as his lips grazed over her dampened forehead. “I don’t deserve you,” he muttered before pulling back and cupping the back of her neck. “I love you, Pip, I always will,” he whispered before trudging her slowly once more down the hall.

* * *

 What just felt like long, arduous minutes suddenly felt fast as they neared the edge of the central chamber; Felicity heard their voices and stilled in response. It was some sort of chant, in what language she didn’t know, but what she saw from the rooms landing made her blood grow thick and cold in her veins.

 He was seated in the center of the flame lit space. The room was massive in size but also in décor. A crystal chandelier hung above the circle at the center of the sunken room. His pale, flawless skin was lit by thousands upon thousands of shimmering flames that glowed perfectly against the white bases of the various candles. Two attendants stood at either side of him. One held an old ceremonial looking blade while the other held a dark, almost black, wooden box. Felicity could see the lines of nervous sweat as they formed along the ridges of his blonde hairline. His arms shook and his knuckles blanched when the other attendant moved forward down the slim pathway towards Damien’s perched form. Felicity felt Oliver’s touch grow stronger as Damien’s arms flew outward and his head fell back violently.

 She gasped lowly before Oliver reached up and covered her mouth with his palm. He pulled her roughly to his chest and back further into the small hiding space as the ceremony before them carried on. Her eyes widened in horror as Oliver’s arm held her tightly at her waist. The attendant moved swiftly as he plunged the blade deep into the center of the white haired bastard’s chest. Damien screamed in agony while Felicity silently cheered. The idea of his death made her insides glow with joy…

 That joy was very short lived.

 The boy backed away quickly while the blade remained securely in his chest. Felicity could see the blood streaming freely from the blade induced hole as Damien remained on his knees screeching in pain with the chant still floating past his lips in rapt, agonizing bursts of sound. Felicity leaned heavily into Oliver’s strong, solid chest while he held her firmly. His presence was like a soothing balm as she watched the scene before her unfold.

 Damien’s head slipped back even further while his arms hung loosely at his sides. The room began to glow but not the glow a string of Christmas lights or candles could provide. No, this was a deeper and darker gold with red and orange added in at the sides. It was like watching the sun as it lit low hanging storm clouds. She gasped once again when she saw the blade slowly inching backward out of Damien’s body.

 “Oliver, how? I don’t understand? “She rambled while Oliver gently kissed the side of her head.

 “It gets worse. Keep watching.” His voice was low and tortured which made Felicity panic.

 The blade slowly unburied itself from his flesh while they watched her in horror and Oliver in passive silence. The other attendant moved two steps forward, slowly opened the richly engraved top of the box and slammed his eyes firmly shut. Felicity noted his knees were now knocking and his once pale complexion was a few shades whiter than before. Something awful was about to happen and the boy knew exactly what it was. She stared at his small, squared shoulders which were now hunched over in what appeared to be pain.

 Felicity whispered, “Oliver, why’s that boy so afraid?”

 But this time it wasn’t Oliver who answered… 

* * *

  “It’s the process of transference. It's how Damien has managed to live for so long without ever aging a day. It's also why he’s so fascinated by both you and Oliver.”

 Oliver snarled as Lance came into view from the opposite wall. Damian’s blade was almost completely free as he advanced towards them.

 Oliver snarled, “You touch her and I will kill you.” He sounded almost feral as he slowly backed them out of the alcove and back into the dark, narrow hall.

 Lance smiled sadly before retorting, “I would gladly let you if I honestly thought it would make a difference, Oliver.” His voice was dull and lifeless as he raised his hand and motioned slightly to the empty halls.

 “Lance, please don’t do this!” Oliver shouted as six men came out from the darkness and attacked him from either side. Felicity felt his grasp on her weaken as all of them converged at once, his shouts of pain cut through her chest like knives as they plunged through her heart. She screamed when she felt a pair of hands pull her even further from his touch.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” She shouted as he pulled her towards Lance. Oliver was on the ground crying out in agony as they plunged a needle into his thigh. His once frantic movements ceased as the men came down to gather his now lifeless body into their strong, broad arms. Lance touched her shoulder bringing her attention back to him.

 “It’s to subdue him. Damien didn’t want him to suffer through yet another loss as he did when Shado died.”

 Felicity spun around knocking the man who held her to the ground and lunged forward. Her hands circled around Lance's throat as she pushed them both forcibly to the ground.

  He was choking beneath her as she spat out, “Shado didn’t die, you son of bitch, she was murdered and that soul sucking monster made Oliver do it.” She pressed down harder until his hands that were holding her wrists began to slip away. She was so close to ending him. Her mind was ablaze with a torrent of wind and fire as she sat atop his chest and snarled in rage.

 “Felicity please…please think of my daughters…think of Sara…” He managed to choke out as her tears hit his cheeks. She gazed at him and froze with shame. She immediately pulled back. The color in her fingers returned as she scrambled off his body and towards Oliver. She leaned forward placing her hands on his cheeks and shaking him slightly as she whispered his name.

 “Oliver baby, please talk to me. Come on, please, just look at me, please…” She sobbed as she fell forward against his chest.

 “He’s unharmed, Felicity, and he’s aware…” Lance said softly before gesturing for the men to depart.

 She looked up briefly.“Why are you doing this?”

 Lance smiled almost sadly before he said, “You did something right that night.”

 Felicity looked puzzled so Lance continued. “Sara’s alive because of you..she’s alive because you pulled her from the car.”

 “So, what? This is your way of what thanking me? I almost got her killed. You should want that damn blade in my chest.” She croaked before resting her ear above his chest. His strong, rhythmic heartbeat was like a lullaby as the world around her turned into a nightmare.

 “Tell him how you feel Felicity, tell him before the ritual's over.” He said slowly before placing a timid hand on her shoulder. She lurched away from his touch which she was sure he expected because his tongue clicked in acceptance as he kneeled down. “Once the blade is fully freed from Damien it will seemingly fly directly into the small attendant who’s holding the ceremonial box. Once the blade absorbs his energy Damien will gain said energy and the wound will heal. Then you’ll have a choice to make.”

 Felicity blinked up slightly while her fingers traced small patterns over Oliver’s rumpled jacket. “What are you telling me to do, Mr.Lance? Why are you warning me?”

 Now she did accept his touch with a small, gentle smile. “Damien see’s potential in you but he also see’s how you affect Oliver.” Felicity nodded slowly.

 “I can’t lose him…not again.” She muttered under her breath.

 “Then accept my offer and survive so you might one day see him again.”

 “What do you want me to do?” She asked weakly.

Lance sighed, “Say good-bye to him Felicity and then come back to the chamber where all your questions will finally be answered.”

 He stood slowly with a sullen expression written across his angular face. “He never loved Shado. He was infatuated with her yes, and she did make him smile but if he was asked to kill you he’d turn the gun on himself before he’d ever let any harm come to you. He loves you, Felicity. Please, whatever happens to you, hold on to that fact.” His parting words made her throat clog and her eyes burn as her tears slowly flowed down her face and onto his.

 She held his face once more between her shaking hands, her lips ghosting across his skin as she softly spoke, “I cried for two weeks when my parents told me you died. I actually refused to leave my room if you can fathom that.” She laughed slightly as her words became mangled in her throat. “I used to imagine what you’d be like at different ages… I even snuck into the old treehouse behind your house on your 18th birthday. I lit a candle and put it into a vanilla cupcake just like I promised I would when you turned ten.” Her emotions were becoming harder to control so she moved forward. “I never forgot you Oliver…” She wept freely as she kissed his forehead. “I never stopped missing you or hoping you’d come home. I never once stopped…never once,” she sobbed before finally placing a small kiss to his lips. “I love you… please hear me Oliver, I love you and you were never a monster in my eyes…never…” She kissed him once more before pulling away, her hands only leaving him once she was standing fully.

 She heard the clatter of the guards boots as they gently hauled Oliver over their shoulders. She didn’t dare to look back as she heard one man say, “I hope he doesn’t lose himself completely after this.” 

* * *

 She kept moving like her body was on auto pilot towards the center chamber. Just as Lance had said the young boy was lying flat on the ground, the ornate handle of the blade sticking proudly from his chest. She stepped down the candle lined stairs. Her body shuddering with each step she took towards what she felt would be an absolute and certain death. Damian was shouldering on a beautiful silk Chinese robe as she approached. Lance stood beside him with a grim expression written across his face. The click of her heels was loud against the hard cement floor beneath them. The sound she was sure alerted him to her presence since he said, “Ah, good. Felicity, so you’ve decided to accept my offer…”

 Felicity smirked while shoving her hands firmly into her jeans pockets. “Since your henchman declined to state what the offer was I’m still undecided on whether or not I’m going to accept or decline.” She shocked herself with how easily the words came to her. She shot Lance a glance of appreciation as Damian slowly turned.

 Lance smiled briefly before his mask once more fell firmly back into place. Damian’s smile was cool but his voice was even cooler. “My deal, young one, is simple. Oliver has a destiny and right now you’re a threat to him ascending  my throne.”

 Felicity grinned. “Well, I’d say that earns me a few points so again I ask what’s the deal Darhk?” Now he smiled, clearly encouraged by the fire from his opponent.

 “Yes, actually it does. Shado was my first candidate but well that ended rather badly. She lacked…”

 “She wasn’t able to fully seduce your son while I was actually able to bed him. What's your point?” She felt sick even saying the words much less having to think them but if its game she had to play then it was a game she intended to win.

 “See, Quentin, I told you she was ready.” He said briefly before continuing with her. “See, my dear, what I am requires well…”

 “Maintenance…” She said abruptly as her mind started racing. Once she figured out why she’d been allowed to live her words flowed freely from her lips. “His second. The ritual. That's why you have Lance. You need his energy don’t you?”

 Damian clapped slowly as he advanced. “Well done Felicity. Well done. Yes, I’ve had many seconds over the course of my life. My most successful second was my wife but the process is quite difficult so I tend to go through them quite rapidly.”

 Felicity blanched. “What do you mean go through them?”

 Damian smiled as he began to explain. “You see Lance here has been my second for almost fifteen years.” Felicity nodded as he continued. “The purpose of my second is to sustain me between treatments. They provide me a quick jolt if you will until it’s time for me to fully regenerate my aging cells. Now this process is a delicate one shrouded in years of mystery but needless to say the younger the sacrifice the longer I can go before I have to fully regenerate.”

 Felicity blinked in confusion, “Still not seeing why you need the Captain over here, Darhk, so move it along.”

 He sighed, “I was getting to that. Patience is a virtue, my daughter.”

 “I’m not your daughter,  “she hissed as he stepped closer. He even dared to touch her arm when he spat back,

 “No, but it was your father who led me to Oliver so perhaps you might remain silent while I continue explaining.”

 She glared coolly but remained quiet as he continued.

 “Wise choice, Felicity, wise choice. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the reason for Lance. Well, he’s my energy source as you’ve surmised, but it’s due to the unique bond we share.”

 Felicity began to feel sick when she recalled one of her father’s older projects. “The serum works, doesn’t it?”

 Damien’s cruel eyes gleamed with joy, “Yes, my child, it does and do you recall what the serum does?”

 “It takes the DNA of two genetically compatible people and literally binds them together almost making them one. You can share ideas, thoughts, feelings and apparently energy even from thousands of miles away. The only downside is…”

 “Yes, it tends to wear on the person who’s not on the receiving end.” He uttered as Felicity sagged.  

 “When I was in the cell you tested my DNA against his didn’t you?” She questioned angrily.

 He nodded proudly, “Yes and surprise surprise…”

 “I was a match. That’s why you want him to use me because sooner or later he’ll have no choice.” She said coldly.

 Damian now practically glowed. “Yes… so do you understand why I really kept you close to him now?”

 Felicity ran back through her memories of those three days. She couldn’t recall much more than fleeting thoughts or moments from that span of her existence but she did remember one small pinch when she’d been shoved roughly into the cell…

 Her eyes flitted to Lance before settling firmly on Darhk. “You bastard.” She seethed.  Lance avoided her gaze but Darhk, he held her stare proudly as his small, slimly smile grew.

“Well, I either way we now have a genetic match.”

 Darhk’s smile grew as he looked pointedly at Lance. “I do think it’s time to test the other part of our theory old friend…”

 Lance’s eyes grew remorseful as he nodded solemnly. Felicity barely heard his reply as he once more waved his hand quickly through the stale air. She felt a slight pinch before her world began to go black. His words were the last ones Felicity Smoak would hear for quite some time.

* * *

 “He’s in love with her Damien, he won’t do this to her.”

 Had Felicity been conscious she would have heard Damien’s curt reply. “Oliver’s reprogramming will be done in a few days. Felicity’s will be done in a few weeks. Remember this is only phase one of my grander plan.”

 Damien circled her unconscious form slowly before kneeling down to brush his fingers softly down her cheek. “Quentin,once she’s ready pair them together once more. We have to see how strong the serum really is.” He glanced up as Lance lightly scowled.

 “Damien, why are you risking this? If the serum really works like you claim it does then it won’t be long before they recall who they are to each other. Regardless of what they both say they’re in love and I fear that nothing, not even your precious little neurotoxins are going to keep them apart for long. As I warned you before, your plan only works if they both are willing to play the game and right now neither of them are.”

 Lance crossed his arms before gruffly adding, “If Oliver is to inherit your role then he’ll need to do what you do to survive.”

 Damien sighed heavily as he replied, “Love is his weakness, my friend, and his affection for Shado wasn’t enough otherwise she’d still be alive. His pull to this one is.” He pressed a small kiss to her lips before adding, “He won’t be able to take the reins until he’s willing to kill her.” He uttered before glancing upward to Lance.

 “And when he won’t?” Lance asked carefully with his eyes narrowing in fear.

 “Then we’ll have her kill him. I can easily replace my son with a daughter.” He replied icily.

 Lance sighed, “You won’t have him killed and you know it so really what will you do?”

 Darhk smiled bitterly stating, “You know me too well old friend.” He stood grasping Lance by the shoulders before saying, “Pray this works because either way the girl is going to die.” 


	8. Hard Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver are apart but how far are they really from finding each other once again? Also we meet Felicity's friend behind enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta I love you to pieces. To Jen you gave me this title and I have some amazing artwork! That I would post here if I knew how!
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                    

**Chapter 8: Hard Memories**

 

The room was dark and the air smelled stale. She brushed her fingers along the side of her neck looking for what she didn’t know but still she searched. One other person was down here in this pit. He unlike her was free to move around while she remained shackled to the back wall. She lifted her eyes slightly when he once more shifted in the nearby shadows.

“Are you going to come out at some point? Or are you just going to stand over there and leer at me?” Her voice shook with exhaustion as she shifted off her knees. He grunted slightly moving forward until his older, age lined face could be seen beneath the hole in the rotting ceiling. The light cast a shadow over him which made her feel like he was literally looming over her. His voice that was meant to comfort instead left her paralyzed with fear.

“I’m here to help you, Felicity.”

Her head snapped up, “Why does everyone keep calling me that? What the hell did you monsters do to me?” She asked in a voice that was a mixture of a sob and a scream. His next words made her heart cease to beat.

“Your name is Felicity Smoak and mine is Quentin Lance. I’m here to help you kiddo but first things first…”

Felicity asked slowly, “What do you want from me?”

Lance smiled sadly before replying, “Something you won’t give easily.” He took a deep breath before he said, “I want your trust.”

* * *

 6 months later…

Damien watched with a sick sense of pride as Felicity skillfully dispatched the four men before her. Each one was twice her size and had twice the experience level but she dispatched them quickly and with skill. She flung the sword behind her back with a dull thud before she stepped off the mats and back towards the glass partition that kept the beasts separate from the throne. He smiled quickly at Lance when he stepped from up behind him coughing lowly.  “She’s become quite formidable. Her time with Oliver appears to be paying off.”

Damien rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Yes, she’s developed beautifully but as always it’s Oliver who’s truly left me swelling with paternal pride.”

Lance stepped to his side, a tight grimace across his face as he opened the hidden side door. Oliver stood silently at the entrance, his face a mask of pain and resentment. He entered slowly titling his head in greeting towards Quentin before his eyes landed upon his “father”.

“Oliver, your apprentice is doing well. This my son bodes well for your future.” Damien glanced towards the two stone faced men. Quentin was clearly aggravated but then again when wasn’t he. Oliver, however, well his demeanor left him feeling on edge. Ever since he was a boy his stubborn streak had often proved to be a source of great amusement. Now, however, his latest stubborn streak was in regards to Felicity. Damien edged forward resting his elbows on his knees as Oliver slowly approached. His eyes narrowed before he pulled out the opposite chair and finally took a rather rigid seat.

“She’s still undisciplined. Hell she almost broke that poor man’s arm because and I quote he looked at her funny.” Oliver grumbled while Damien lightly laughed.

“She’s a strong woman Oliver, I thought you’d enjoy that aspect of her personality, my son.” Damien couldn’t help but smile as Oliver glared.

“She’s a disaster that barely performs up to par.” Oliver grunted before sliding a hand freely through his now slightly longer hair. His voice dropped another octave as he pursued another line of questioning. “Are you still sending her with me to Italy tomorrow?”

Damien quirked an eyebrow before glancing back at Lance, “You told him about Italy?”

Lance’s shoulders slumped and his voice shook, “He needed to know for her safety and his own Damien. I mean hell if she loses control in the field then they’re both compromised.”

Oliver leaned forward with his hands held tightly in this lap, “He did the right thing father. This allows for me to plan for her rather abrupt behavior. Also, this alliance is key to our very survival so yes having the time to plan for the loose canon was much appreciated.” The supportive tone in his voice made Damien sit back once more in his chair. Oliver and Lance had an odd relationship for certain. He knew Oliver as Oliver Queen before he’d aided in the plan to bring the boy here to his current life. Oliver forgave perhaps but he certainly never forgot. His back was never turned nor was his guard ever down when it came to the man who now stood firmly beside him. They’d formed an odd almost familial bond over the past six months that often left Damien bothered if not overcome with various concerns.

“Well then what’s the plan?” Damien smiled coolly as his own plan began to slowly formulate in his head 

* * *

 The meeting ended four hours later with both Oliver and Lance smiling happily. Oliver got what he wanted and Lance did as well. Damien fingered the edge of the fraying bedspread as the door softly clicked close. The soft footfalls always surprised him given the size of the owner.

“You sent for me, sir?”

Damien smirked slightly as he turned, “Yes I did. I have a job for you and if you play your cards right this could mean a rather considerable promotion if you catch my drift.”

The man before him nodded slowly as a tight smile spread across his face. “You would let me see my wife?” He asked almost hopefully as Damien mulled over his slightly  euphoric tone.

“Remind me soldier, what is your name again?” He replied knowing full well who stood before him.

He shifted from foot to foot before raptly replying, “Diggle sir, Sergeant John Diggle.”

Darhk smiled lowly striding forward with his hand outstretched towards the ebony skinned recruit. “Well then, John Diggle, if you succeed then yes I may allow you to see your wife.”

The man sighed before nodding thoughtfully, “What do I have to do?”

Damien placed his hand atop the other man’s shoulder as he said, “Kill Felicity Smoak,” he  grinned devilishly before removing his palm and sauntering out of the cramped, tension filled room.

* * *

 The air around her was humid. The sounds of the birds as they settled into the proud branches of the softly bending trees filled her senses with glee. She stoked the fire before her as she leaned back into the soft green bed of grass. Felicity let her arms fall back and over her head while bringing her legs up to bend slightly at the knee. The wind blew softy around her once again golden locks bringing the smell of smoke, grass, linen, and strawberries past her face. She inhaled deeply while listening to the soft sounds of the forest as it churned with life around her. The sun was setting while the moon was rising. The stars weren’t yet shining but she swore she could see the faint heavenly glow.

Today had been harder than most which was why she was here near the abandoned vine covered cargo plane with a dead woman’s deep green hood placed over her hard stomach. Her fingers leisurely grazed over the soft worn fabric as her mind slowly began to unwind. She heard the crack of that poor man’s bone as he slid roughly to the hard, cold floor. His sweat pooling on the floor as his face became flushed and red. She felt sick and her stomach was hard with grief while her head was beginning to spin. She didn’t want to hurt him. Hell she didn’t’ want to hurt anyone but she also didn’t want to die so with a great amount of force she willingly brought the edge of the blade down.

After the match was over she slipped out the side door and through the back hallway where she knew they’d take him as they assessed his injuries. She peered past the swinging doors just in time to catch the pained expression upon his almost ashen face. Now she felt guilty. She crept closer to the small crack of the swinging doors hinge and pressed her ear lightly to the small sliver of light.

“How much damage did she do this time?” He was angry and she knew he had a right to be. Packard was his best soldier and Felicity had severed his right arm. Oliver inhaled sharply with his fingers perched at the bridge of his nose. Felicity shivered as she watched his usually stoic face shift into immense irritation.

“So let me get this straight. Our little blade wielding assassin completely severed his radial nerve?” Oliver was practically hissing in annoyance which caused Felicity to shake. He pressed on with, “What do you mean? No, he has a mission tomorrow!” Oliver yelled loudly which caused the various medical personal to jump. Even Felicity swallowed an internal yelp before digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her upper arm. She scanned Packard’s eyes denoting what she swore was a small sliver of relief.

Felicity wanted to get a closer look but with Oliver standing right next to him that was less than an optimal option. She waited for a few more seconds hearing bits and pieces of the very loud one sided conversation. “No, he’s my only option!” Oliver bellowed which he followed with, “Fine, but if you can’t repair the damage you know what will come next.”

He stormed past the doors. His eyes were set in a hard, cold line that caused Felicity to hide. She scampered down the hall before he could see her slight shadow by the side of the door. She snuck a peak around the corner as he stormed past. To her surprise his face was set not in anger but in sadness. Her forehead furrowed in confusion when he turned down the very hall she was hiding in. She edged further down the side of the wall hoping that he’d chose another direction. She held her breath when she heard his low exhale of breath followed by one strangled word…

“Felicity…”

Her head shot up in surprise before she shot down the hall and out of Oliver’s line of sight.

Felicity let the memory of his voice flicker and bounce at the corners of her sleep deprived brain. He didn't sound frustrated. No, she decided he sounded sad. Maybe even a little forlorn, but nothing spiteful or menacing was echoed in that small precious whisper. The air around her grew cold and still as the birds small chirps died down to a very dull whisper. Her skin prickled and the small hairs on her arms rose as the sound of heavy footsteps grew near. She inhaled deeply through her nose while digging her hands firmly into the solid ground. She tilted her head to one side before letting her eyes fall firmly shut…

She counted her breaths while striving to match the beat of her loudly thudding heart. One deep breath in with another firm one out and so the cycle continued until she could smell the sting of his cologne as it drenched the night’s once perfume free air. She let out a ragged sigh as she firmly told the intruder what to do. “If you’re going to come out here could you maybe next time wear a damn bell?”

The man smiled lowly as he fell to the ground with a harsh thud. “You really don’t know when to back off do you?”

Felicity opened her eyes as she tilted her head up, her fingers uncoiling from the cool, dead Earth. “What? You said make it convincing. I felt that my performance was quite admirable thank you very much.” She said with giant smile. Her eyes glinted with a hint of mischief when she added, “What? Did your soulmate in the horrid suit have an issue with my tact?”

Lance shook his head in a mixture of amusement and exhaustion, “Felicity don’t lose your focus…” he warned lightly.

She snarked back, “I’m completely focused thank you very much.”

Lanced pinned her with a small knowing glare, “Felicity, I know you miss him but soon enough you’ll have your chance.” Her eyes smiled softly before they fell once more into sadness.

“I more than miss him. I’m completely in love with him.” She stated softly before turning her head once more up towards the sky. The stars shined brightly now since the sun had all but faded from the sky. “Lance, can I ask you a personal question?”

He looked over studying her intently before rubbing his hand down his face. She almost missed his light reply as he mumbled, “Sure, kiddo. What do you want to know?”

Felicity grinned at the affection in his voice. He used to call her that when she was a child. He used to think she was worth having affection for. She shifted her gaze. The contacts in her eyes burned at the edges but she ignored it as she asked, “How are you preventing Darhk from, well, you know, like ummm…”

His face fell in dismay before his lips parted, “I’m compromising my health but I feel it’s worth it.” She nodded quietly before reaching up and grazing her fingers once more over the hood.

She pursed her lips which made him speak once more. “The serum has limits when the subjects aren’t…”

“In love.” Felicity whispered sadly before adding, “Or somewhat emotionally connected, yes I know.” She sighed while Lance grinned.

“I forgot how smart you are.” He said with pride. Felicity grinned as well, her eyes still focused on the stars above.

“Your heart condition. That's why you took the deal, right? I mean if the serum really worked then that damn ritual would also benefit you I assume?” Lance nodded soberly.

“Yeah, but since I’ve started helping you…”

“Your heart condition has worsened. Yeah, I figured. Your skin’s gotten paler.” Felicity’s voice fell quiet when Lance sighed.

“Just make it worth kiddo, please be worth it.” He uttered before they once more fell silent.

Felicity broke the silence when she said sternly, “I want him back Lance, I want him back.” She repeated the statement until her lips felt numb as he sat quietly beside her only ever repeating...

“I know, kiddo. I know.”  

* * *

 They left the open, barren meadow shortly after he arrived. They trudged back to camp side by side in the still darkness of the woods, each of them avoiding the somewhat large elephant in the room. “So tomorrow morning I’m really on my own aren’t I?”

Lance gave her a sideways glance before rubbing softly at the back of his neck. “Felicity, you’ve had six months to prepare for this which by the way is far more than Damien was intending to give you.”

She stopped and yanked roughly at his arm before saying, “Hey, it was your idea to  “wake me up” and it was your idea to keep me separate from Oliver. I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me all because you swore I’d get him back. All I’m asking for is some support here! I’m about to possibly destroy you and then my cover all because I will finally have some real alone time with Oliver. So again, am I really alone tomorrow or have you have perhaps planted someone on the mission to ease the wheels for me?”

Lance searched her eyes looking for any sign of fear or disillusion. Felicity let him knowing all he’d see was what she’d been feeling for the past three months. “I told you the night my memories finally came back I love him and I’ll move Heaven and Earth to be with him.” She stepped closer, her hand pressed down firmly against his arm as she firmly said, “I’ll either come back with my Oliver or I’ll come back in a body bag but either way I won’t come back alive unless he’s mine. Got it?”

Lance nodded, “You’ll have some support but I’m not saying who for his safety. Deal?”

Felicity nodded understanding that some secrets for now had to be kept. “Deal. So you’ve made the arrangements? It will just be Oliver and I now that I’ve taken Packard, Todd, and sadly Tanya out of commission?”

“Yeah, my guy who Damien thinks is his guy won’t be with you. He'll be in another caravan and remember he’s got his own mission which I’m sure is to kill you so just stay out of sight and for heaven’s sake stay near Oliver.” He let out quickly before tacking on a light, “I think he might be starting to wake up if that means anything to ya.”

Felicity tilted her head trying to hide the slight smile that was beginning to form. Lance, however, caught the shift upon her face and brought a single finger beneath her chin until her small smile was visible beneath the moon’s pale light. “He’s done something to cause that smile. What was it?”

Felicity told him about the small whisper as they continued their long trek back to the camp. She told him about the other signs as well, the small grazes if he’d hit her too hard or the look in his eyes when she was out of breath. She talked the rest of the way back while their feet smashed softly upon the leaf covered ground.

The gate was in sight which meant they’d soon part for the night. She was about to go towards the back entrance when he lightly grabbed at her shoulder. The motion stopped her cold as she turned on her heel and glanced quickly in his direction. She knitted her forehead before asking, “Um, Dad, this is when you go your way and I go mine, so um, what’s with the pause?”

He smiled at the dad comment before whispering, “Get him back Felicity and don’t stop until you do.”

She nodded briefly and in a very rash move she stepped closer kissing his cheek lightly as she muttered, “Sara would be proud of you.” She ran off before he could reply but she didn’t miss the wide grin that stretched happily across his face.

* * *

 Felicity easily crawled underneath the broken section of the barbed wire fence through the hole that she’d dug months ago. Coming up on the other side she slid her hands down the front and back of her pants before looking around the site. She saw no signs of foot traffic so she proceeded toward her room in the massive 18 floor building to her right. She jogged up the back trail that she and Oliver had used the last time they’d truly been together. She smiled sadly at the memory as the back door came into view. The wind had picked up as the night wore on. Her bared stomach tensed each time a sharp gust of wind pushed past her chilled body. She brought her arms over her chest attempting to shrink herself down to nothing as she flat out ran towards the door. A few more steps and she’d be there. Just a few more steps and she’d be in the bed they’d once shared. Just a few more steps…

Her hand was on the steel handle when she felt a firm hand brush her shoulder. She reacted out of instinct yanking her hand off the handle and back until she had the unknown assailants hand wrapped around her own. She tugged attempting to pull him either over her or around her but he’d seen that maneuver coming. He yanked his hand back towards his body bringing her with him as he whipped them both around until she was edged firmly into the alcove of the door. She pushed back with a good deal of force as he also pushed back. She felt the spine of her back being shoved harshly into the hard edge of the stone walls, his breaths fanned out over her face in short rapid bursts. His eyes were wild with something she couldn’t name so she leaned into the wall letting him come closer… “Oliver, what’s wrong with you?” she asked timidly as she attempted to break his hold on her wrists but he just held her tighter.

“I…I…” his stutter tore at her heart so she relaxed letting her taught limbs go slack until she felt his touch ease upon her skin.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” She asked again as the wind swirled rapidly around them. He glanced at her in a way that made her knees go weak. “Oliver, are you okay?” She blinked rapidly before whispering beneath her breath, “baby please talk to me…”

“Say that again…”

Felicity went frozen realizing that she’d just said her errant thought out loud. “Oliver, no, no I didn’t mean, or what I meant to say was that I mean I need you to you know, well, let go of my wrists but also…”

“FELICITY!” He yelled as she fell silent.

“Yes?” She gulped.

“Say it again.” He told her before releasing her wrists only to bring his hands up to hold the sides of her face.

She swallowed hard. Her eyes closed instantly relishing his soft, willing touch upon her wind burned skin. “Baby, please talk to me…” she whispered lightly as he held her gently to his chest.

Her lungs tightened when she felt his thumbs rubbing soft concentric circles over her lips. His voice was lighter than a feather as he uttered, “Thank you…” His hands fell from her skin before he took a timid step back. Her heart fell through her body with a heavy thud when he added, “Pip.”

She opened her eyes to see his back racing down towards the opposite compound. She reached up lightly touching the edges of her lips with her frozen fingers memorizing how his skin had felt after six extremely long months of lost moments and dreams of stolen kisses. It took her ten minutes to open the door and another five to climb the winding stairs to what she still considered their room. The guards on either side nodded, “Evening, ma’am. The  room has been checked per your instructions.” The tall one said before handing her a small ear piece with a note attached.

“Langford, what’s this for?” She asked as she inspected the small listening device.

“Oliver, ma’am, he dropped it off when he came by to go over the mission specs.” He said raptly before pulling a folder out of seemingly thin air. “He also gave us this. He said he’d be here an hour before departure to discuss the changes to the original profile.”

Felicity took the file and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. “Thanks Gary.” She said before striding past the door and into the modest living space.

The door closed quietly behind her as she half sat and half flopped down upon the bed. She discarded the tech so she could quickly browse through the file. What made her start stuttering was the bold text on the last page.

_-Per the previous profile our mission construct has been changed. Our cover is we’re a newly married couple on their honeymoon. Your wedding band is enclosed along with some details of our relationship. Study them as we’ll be meeting the investor the following morning._

Felicity fell back, her head hitting the comforter as a smile spread widely across her face. Her sub-mission just got ten times easier. 


	9. Lost Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Oliver remember and if so how are they going to escape Damien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is a goddess @blondiegr100 is wonderful!
> 
> @cjjingram is wonderful and created my cover art along with thinking of the title!
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                      

 

**Chapter 9: Lost Moments**

The wind hit her skin harshly as she trailed behind the two men before her. Her thin dressed billowed around her calves. Her hands were shoved deeply in the leather’s worn pockets as she gazed with apprehension at the scene before her. Oliver’s broad shoulders were covered in a thick leather coat. His hands were fisted at his sides while the man beside him sneered. 

“I already told Darhk the delivery won’t be ready for two more days. I told him not to send you this soon...” he trailed off timidly as Oliver’s hand unclenched. He placed his strong hand over the man’s thin frame and squeezed until the man’s’ face turned pale. 

“Two days Lorenzo, if the delivery is postponed again I will be the least of your problems.” Oliver’s icy voice made even Felicity shiver as she watched his knuckles blanch. The man shook beneath him as Oliver pressed down harder, his gruff voice echoing his prior sentiments. “Two days Lorenzo...two.” He shuddered as his head bobbed rapidly. Oliver released him seconds later and turned to face Felicity. 

She gulped under the scrutiny of his fire filled gaze. “So ummm what delivery are we waiting for since you declined to tell me this morning?” He hovered centimeters from her. His scowl turned to a stiff smile as his eyes flitted down.

“It’s a shipment of weapons from a competitor. Lorenzo is a paid mid level snitch who usually is quite dependable but right now he’s failing to deliver. Why do you have suggestions on how to better approach him?” He asked curtly as Felicity scowled.

“Perhaps a less aggressive tact might yield better results.”

Oliver choked before saying, “Really, this coming from the woman who severed a man’s arm in a TRAINING MANUEVUR!” His chest rose and fell rapidly as he moved in closer. Felicity squared her shoulders, her eyes set in anger as she spoke forcefully.

“Well you trained me to survive at any means necessary Oliver or don’t you remember that!” She’d taken a risk and now she just had to wait and see if the tactic would give her the desired results.

He inched back. His lips were frozen in a firm line before he snarled out, “I don’t remember wanting you to turn into me.”

Deflated she stepped back slightly as her eyes lowered, “So two days then?” she muttered contritely.

“Yes, “ his tongue clicked. She felt the walls between them rising once again until he placed a surprisingly light hand atop her shoulder. She froze. His sudden shift in temperament made her head spin as he asked, “Felicity, this last outburst it won’t effect…”

Felicity paled, “No!...” She rocked on her heels before adding, “Oliver, no, we’re here for a reason and our personal issues shouldn’t effect the overall outcome...” she ratted off nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip while running her fingers through her hair. She was halfway through the rumpled tresses when she felt his fingers trailing down her soft skin. She released her lip with a pop as a small, “Oliver?” floated out from her parted lips. 

His fingers trailed down her face for a few more moments before he abruptly ended the moment. “Sorry...I...”

“I think we should address what happened last night.” She blurted out to end his new found habit of stammering between words. She shuffled her feet on the ground while once more brushing her fingers through her hair. Oliver just stared at her with a look of shock which made her knees buckle. 

“Felicity I...” 

“Oliver?...” She inched a fraction of a step closer before uttering, “Hey, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong, or better yet tell me what happened last night.” Felicity watched his eyes shift as his lips began to part.  

“Felicity, it was a mistake, it was nothing...” he whispered before his hand trailed down her arm. “It was nothing...” he repeated to himself, “nothing...” he trailed off again. Felicity shook her head before grasping the hand that still lingered upon her arm. 

“It’s not nothing Oliver, you calling me Pip is not nothing, you suddenly touching me is not nothing, you watching me when you think I’m not looking is not nothing...” She placed her free hand over his cheek before stepping slightly closer, “You needing to hear me call you baby is not nothing...” she whispered before lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. 

She stepped back and let her hand fall before she declared, “This...” she said lowly as she gestured between them, “Is not nothing! We are something and I know you can feel it! I know you want more from me, Oliver, I just want you to say it!”  She ended her statement harshly before she began to stomp away.

Oliver pulled at her shoulder halting her steps before he pulled her closer. His ragged breaths fanned over her skin as he croaked out, “Wanting you? Is that what you really want from me?”

She shook her head wearily, “No…” she sighed as her fingers circled around his bicep.

His voice shook with unexpressed emotion,“Then tell me what you want from me…” He growled as his fingers pressed deeper into her arm.

She moaned almost out of habit before she sagged in defeat. She leaned forward until her forehead was smack dab at the center of his chest. Her small sighs now came out in soft sobs as she whimpered, “I want you to love me again…” She looked up for a second as a single tear fell down her cheek, “I want you to remember loving me again…” she said sadly before she began to pull away.

He just pulled her closer. “Oliver, please…” she begged as she tried to yank her arm away from his touch. “Please, I can’t take missing you when you’re standing right in front of me.” His fingers fell from her arm but only to reach down to touch her hand.

“Wait..please. Pip, wait…” She stilled. Her body twisted to once more face him.

“What did you just call me?” She asked with a small tilt of her head.

He smiled slightly, “I thought that might stop you…” He mumbled quietly as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Felicity’s head tilted further, “Oliver?” her voice sounded almost hopeful as she once again reached to softly touch his face. “Do you remember me?”

Oliver’s head leaned towards her touch, “You wanting me to stay isn’t the problem…” he lightly sighed as his eyes blazed with unspoken words.

Felicity smiled recalling what she swore would forever remain a lost moment. “Me wanting you is…” She added finishing his statement. Her smile grew as another tear fell, “Why didn’t you tell me? “ she pleaded gently.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist before he sagged against her. “Because you’re better off without me…” he exhaled.

Felicity jabbed his side before burying her face into his shoulder. “No I’m not you buffoon. Without you I lost a piece of myself and you…” she added while jabbing her finger into his chest “became even colder without me. I’m not loosing you again, Oliver. I love you, you idiot.”

His small laugh was muffled by her hair. “This will never work Felicity…”

She snorted in reply, “No, really? I thought Damien would marry us off in a small civil ceremony right when we got back.”

Felicity expected another laugh followed by his own snappy retort. Instead all she felt was his breaths level out as her held her even tighter.

“Oliver? Baby? What are you thinking?” She asked hesitantly as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

He smiled before lightly pecking her cheek. “Oh, Pip, you’re going to absolutely hate it,” he said with a laugh as Felicity’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you up to Oliver Queen?”

His own eyes narrowed in return. His voice held a tenor of hope that she feared he would never hold again. “I’m making sure that I’m never parted from you again.

* * *

 

“Oliver, you’re insane! I mean you do realize that right! He’ll have one of us or, hell, both of us beheaded the moment we step foot on dry land.” Felicity paced before him while he sat calmly at the edge of the bed.

She looked over at him and glared, “Oh come on, Oliver, you can’t be serious! He wiped your mind for Christ sakes! He then wiped mine and yeah as an added bonus he’s injected us with some damn serum that bonds us for life. I mean, baby, I realize he’s sending mixed signals but I highly doubt this insane plan is going to make him much happier!” She was shouting by the end as he just looked on and smiled.

“Pip it’s better than going back and having to live a lie.” He said almost smugly as she placed her hands along her waist. The dress billowed around her as she once more began to pace.

“You’re planning on stealing the shipment of weapons and going on the run. Again, baby, this is not a plan it’s suicide.” She once more repeated.

Oliver leaned forward. His elbows were placed on his thighs and his smug tone still hung heavily between them. “I have connections Pip. Lorenzo would easily betray Darhk if the price was right.”

Felicity just glared. “Oliver it will never work.” She retorted yet again  as she finally came to a standstill.

“What? The plan to run or the plan to well you know…” Oliver casually uttered. 

“Marriage, Oliver, say it with me. M-a-r-r-i-a-g-e.  You’re planning for us to use his own underground network against him to find some…what did you call them again?”

“Argus.” He supplied as Felicity threw her hands up in the air.

“Thank you. Yes this whole thing relies on us finding Argus as Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Then we’re going to go in there and trade information in order to gain protection against HIVE. Oh and we’ll most likely have to surrender our lives to them as well but hey at least we’ll be man and wife.” Her body shook with annoyance as Oliver just laughed.

“Felicity, we’ll be together what more do you want?” Felicity just scoffed.

“Oh stop with the smirk Robin Hood, he’s going to take you away from me…” She stopped for a beat as she let out a small “again”.

She stepped over the misplaced shoes, shrugging before she came to sit by his side. “You have no idea how it felt to have my memories while you looked lost and confused every time you glanced in my direction.” She echoed sadly as she placed her head lightly on his shoulder. Oliver placed an almost timid hand on her own as his whiskers brushed softly across her skin.

“Are you willing to share?” His voice still wasn’t the same. His approach to her was still off and that made her heart ache.

She moved swiftly until she was seated over his lap with her hands softly cradling his face. Her skirt was hiked up to the waist allowing for Oliver to see the soft, pale skin beneath. She felt the tremor rush through his body as his hands slid over the sides of her exposed thighs. His touch wasn’t like it had been before. The knowledge he held of her was still missing, his inner knowledge of her every curve still remained trapped in the dust ridden corners of his mind.

“Oliver, baby, you’re shaking…” she whispered lightly before she pressed her lips to his cheeks.

He nodded beneath her touch while running his calloused hands over her still much smoother skin. “Felicity please tell me what he did to you…” his eyes fell shut when he whispered, “tell me what he did to us…”

Felicity shuddered knowing how he’d feel once she revealed the truth but still she did what he asked. She agreed. “Baby you promise me one thing okay?” She pressed with her thumbs lightly rubbing over his parted lips.

Oliver bobbed his head slowly in reply. “Name it.”

Felicity pursed her lips as the tension in her belly began to rapidly uncoil. “Promise me no matter what you’ll never hurt him.”

Oliver’s eyes clouded in fury, “Felicity…” he uttered darkly.

Felicity just leaned closer. “Lance, Oliver. Lance saved me from being just like you…”

* * *

 

_She opened her eyes and immediately let them fall shut. The lights above her made her head ache and her eyes burn. When she attempted to pull her hands up to shield her face she realized that her wrists were bound. The same with her ankles and torso. She was trapped and confined to the small, firm bed. She twisted her ankles testing the shackles around them. They bit and stung at her tender skin making her hiss and groan. Her mouth was dry and her skin felt tight around her face. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips only to find them cracked and bleeding. She cursed lowly under her breath, “Shit” when she twisted her abdomen and felt the large knot on her left side._

_“You might want to remain still. The bruise was from a few nights ago when they tried to sedate you during a recent nightmare.”_

_The voice was almost comforting but something in his tone felt forced as if his pity was evident only for show. She tilted her head up before once more attempting to open her weary eyes. “Who are you?” she croaked. Her voice was rough from disuse and her throat dry from lack of fluids. Her fingers knotted in the harsh white sheets as the blurry figure moved forward._

_“For now let’s call me a friend. Do you know your name kiddo?”_

_She squinted and could see the figure was holding something small in his left hand while the other moved over his nonexistent hair. “Why can’t I see?” She again croaked out as he placed the small frames over her slim face. Her vision sharpened instantly allowing for his face to come into focus. He was older, perhaps in this late forties to early fifties. He felt familiar but foreign all at the same time. She titled her head to the side examining the wrinkled aged lines of his sour face._

_“Kiddo do you know your name?” He repeated with more urgency than before._

_She pursed her lips while her forehead knitted with strain. She let her mind fall blank like an empty canvas and still she felt nothing. She saw nothing. Hell she suspected she was nothing as the man came over to lightly touch her face. She shifted avoiding his outstretched hand again repeating, “Who are you?”_

_He smiled sadly, “Quentin and you, kiddo, are named Felicity.” He sighed heavily pushing the spare chair out before his tall frame fell down with a dull thud. His head fell into his outstretched palms when he said, “I’m going to make this right, kiddo, I swear I’m going to make this right.”_

* * *

 

Felicity gauged his reaction. Oliver held her tightly to his chest while he silently fumed. “How long Felicity?” He asked darkly.

She recoiled at the tone but he held her firmly. “Oliver, baby, please he saved me…”

The plea fell on deaf ears. “How long?” He echoed his voice even tighter than mere moments before.

Her head fell and her heart seized. “Three months. It took him three months of sneaking me into your damn cell for my memories to come flooding back.”

Oliver’s voice softened. “What did I look like…you know when you saw me?”

Her hands cupped his cheeks as her heart seized. “You were quiet…” she mumbled as his fingers pinched roughly into her waist. She pulled him closer until her lips brushed over his forehead. Her pulse quickened as he roughly edged them closer. She felt the power of his body and the presence of his desire beneath her heated skin. “Your skin was cool and your pallor was gray.” She panted out as his lips trailed along the base of her neck. She tilted her body back as she placed her hands sharply on his shoulders. “Oliver I thought you wanted to talk…”

He pulled her back, her inner thighs scraped over the soft material of his pants as her legs parted to allow for the slight change in position. She quivered as he groaned, “I changed my mind…”

She felt her body shudder as he placed a small kiss to her lips. It was light and quick but the promise of more was there. “You still can’t remember us Oliver we really should talk…”

“Felicity!” He stammered as he cut off her previous words.

“Yeah?” She whispered somewhat timidly.

His words came in spurts as he attempted to combine his mangled wants and needs into one cohesive thought. “I…god dammit, I remember our first training session by the small pond. You fell several times and I held my hand above my mouth to hide my growing amusement.”

Felicity paled. “Oliver that happened before…”

“Yeah I know it did. That’s what I’m trying to tell you I do remember you Felicity. God I spent months watching you and feeling like I knew you but my head just wouldn’t connect the dots. I spent hours working out my frustrations in an empty gym because the women Darhk threw at me weren’t you…” He glanced up his eyes clouded in fear as he murmured, “You have a small scar behind you left knee from when you fell out of the treehouse when you were six. I had to leave you in the high grass with a dingy towel pressed to the cut. You were so scared and your eyes, God Pip, you were a mess but right before I left you sobbed…”

“I know you’ll come back, but could you maybe bring back a cookie?” Felicity chuckled as she slowly began to lower her hands. She trailed her fingers at the hem of his un-tucked shirt humming lightly, “What about the one along my hip…”

Oliver smiled and she let him glide his fingers over her almost fully exposed hip. She let her hand drift over until it was over his own. She moved his fingers over the rounded, puckered skin as she spoke softly into his ear. “Tell me how you feel touching this scar…tell me how you feel about the wound, Oliver…”

He nuzzled along the line of her jaw until she let out a small, aroused sigh. She felt his lips curve and his touch lighten as she began to lightly massage the other side of his waist. “Anger, fury, rage, desire, longing, and pride…I feel those emotions every single time I touch you. I feel this damaged skin and I want nothing more than to erase every second of pain that was inflicted upon you…” His words died on his lips when she slowly trailed her fingers up beneath the starch heavy fabric of his white dress shirt.

“Felicity…”

She moved her fingers over his strong, perfectly contoured waist until she found yet another new depression along the panes of his stomach. “I want to see you…” She mumbled against his hair as he moved his hands up to wrap around her waist.

He murmured back in kind, “And I you…” He pulled back until his forehead could rest upon her shoulder.

She smiled lightly before resting her cheek upon the top of his head. “Well you know this room does come with a rather large bathtub…” her voice trailed off when she felt his chest rise in approval.

Seconds later he moved bringing her up until their chests were even closer than before. Her arms wound around his neck as he padded swiftly into the spacious adjoining bathroom.

Felicity bumped the light switch with her knee which made Oliver grin. “Eager are we, Felicity?”

She pinched his shoulder, “He took you away from me not just this time but…”

“Also when we were children. God, Felicity, I never thought of that…” he whispered sadly before placing her on the white marble countertop beneath the bright halogen bulbs that lined the top of the overhead mirror.

She stroked the side of his face softly while he placed his palms on either side of her. “Just don’t let him do it again, okay?” She asked timidly while she let herself get lost in the feeling of his skin against her fingertips.

Oliver’s eyes fell shut while he whispered, “You know I’ll try Pip, but as you said the plan is thin.”

“Just lie to me for now.  I’m not ready to face the idea that when we go back he’ll just wipe our minds again.” He nodded as he brought his hands slowly up her arms until his palms cupped her face. She let out a soft hmmm as she wound her fingers through his hair. Their lips met soon after in a long kiss filled with the hopes that she’d often felt would die. His did what he always did as he traced her bottom with lip with his tongue. He’d moan when she met his tongue with her own. She’d moan when he nipped at her bottom lip and she’d respond until he let out a slow primal growl. The kiss was rehearsed but still her blood coursed through her body with free abandon. Her nerves were set on fire and her skin burned with a need that she’d suppressed for six months. “I missed this…” She moaned as he palmed her lower hips.

He growled, “More…” as he inched in closer. Her legs wrapped tightly around his defined torso while her nails raked down his back.

“Less clothing might help…” She remarked as his lips slid down her neck.

He laughed against her skin, “I love you…”

She froze. Her hands fell from his back as her head inclined, “Say it again...” she pleaded slightly as his smile grew wider.

“I love you, Felicity,” he repeated before trailing his fingers down her pale neck.

She shivered internally as he traced a line to where her shirt’s first button rested. He fingered the material lightly as he wordlessly asked for permission. She bit down on her lower lip, her eyes darkening with each swipe he made over the shirt’s v necked collar. She placed her palms on his cheeks before she slid them down to his first shirt button. He gulped as she did. Her heart was racing and his lips were parted. “It’s not like we’ve never been naked in front of each other before…” She commented as she too began to lightly twist the button around within the small hoop of the shirts opposite side.

Oliver’s emotional walls were crumbling before her. He let a small, “I can’t lose you again…” slip as she pushed the button out of the small cotton hole. She stilled waiting for him to make the next timid move.

“I love you Oliver…I never stopped…”she said echoing her previous words just six months prior. She was trembling beneath his stare as he popped the first button of her shirt off completely.

His traced lightly over her sternum until he reached the next button. He repeated his previous motions with each button until he had her shirt fully opened. Her traced a line over the cotton cups of her bra making her skin erupt with goosebumps. Her chest heaved as he bent down to place small, light kisses to all the places he’d just previously touched. His lips slid down her sternum and over her pert breasts until he was close to her navel. She giggled when he trailed his tongue down over the belly button. He glanced up with hooded eyes as she glanced down. “Sorry, slightly ticklish.” She quipped as he brushed his fingers over a small section of scars right below her rib cage.

“When did this happen?” He asked lowly.

She ruffled his hair before tracing over the small scratches. “I was about two months into my private training sessions with Lance. He was attempting to show me a fencing technique and well, I moved, he parried and I was in the med ward for about two weeks. These are the remnants of that very bloody day.” She retorted quietly as she traced over them once more.

His harsh touch turned soft and then disappeared as he moved back. She felt her heart falling through her with a thud but her spiral was stopped when he placed her hands on his chest. His dark gaze becoming even darker as he said, “Your turn…”

Felicity was taken aback for a moment but realized after he whispered, “You wanted to see me…” that he was letting her see him, scars and all.

“Are you sure, baby? This made you nervous before. “ She added before slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Smiling he replied, “Tell me which memory came back first…”

She was pulling his shirt past his elbows when she asked with a wrinkled forehead, “Ugh?”

He once more laughed, “You said this made me nervous before and you’re right, it did. But now…Felicity, you spent three months in a room with me with a blank mind. You fought to remember me because some older man told you to. Felicity, I doubted that anyone could love me much less someone who had a heart like yours.”

She interjected, “Baby, we’ve had this conversation. I’m far from an innocent angel.” She had his shirt discarded and thrown to the tile floor when she added, “My first memory was of our first day on the island.”

He kissed her shoulder, “Care to elaborate?”

She snickered as she ran her hands over the panes of his stomach. “I remembered how you sounded first. You know the shock in your voice when you first realized it was me but the memory that made me long for more was how vexed you were about my blonde hair.”

He too snickered, “Yeah well clearly blonde or brunette I’m very attracted to you.”  His voiced died out as he painstakingly slipped the bra strap down and off her soft shoulder. He let himself take in every pore and facet of her skin with his touch alone. She practically wept as he slid his index finger down and around the edge of her still covered breast. Her squirms upon the base of the countertop amused him yet frustrated her.

“Not fair Oliver…” she warned lightly as she placed her fingers along the rim of his waistband. She trailed them along the line of skin just beneath his belt buckle. She grinned devilishly before inching her fingers down further. His pupils dilated and his lips parted as his fingers stilled over her left shoulder.

“Now who’s not playing fair?” He questioned darkly.

She just quirked her eyebrows and continued to slowly inch her way down along the inseam of his pants. She only stopped when, much to her surprise  she felt a small depression just inside the upper edge of his right thigh. She let her fingers explore the small hidden grove, her face furrowing in confusion. “Baby, what is this?”

She glanced at him slowly all traces of desire now gone. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared. “Oliver,what is this? “

His body shook slightly and she could tell his mouth had gone dry. “It’s a long story Pip…a very long story.”

Felicity slowly removed her hand from the small almost undetectable scar, pulling away only so she could reach behind her back to reach her bra's clasp. He looked upon her with soft, scared eyes as she deftly undid the small hooks upon her upper back. Slowly she shed the small garment. Her breasts fell upon her chest as Oliver released a small gasp.

“Felicity….”

She tilted her head downward, her fingers reaching up to touch over her lower left breast still in shame. “It was about three months ago.” Her words stung her throat as she attempted to swallow the memories whole.

“It was dark outside, the air was cool and the breeze was low. I’d just come back from the clearing. Lance had gone one direction while I went the other. I hadn’t been aware for more than a few days. You and I had just started training together again and…”

She gulped when she felt his tender touch over her own. “Baby…”

“The wind blew your hair over your face.” He stated smally as she let her own hand fall away. He traced over the small scar with such tenderness that it almost broke her heart. “I was out on patrol. Darhk felt that I’d grown compliant.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver continued. She’d begun to trace over a small scar beneath his left pectoral. She marveled at how small and slim the cut appeared. Unlike his others the sides had no raised ridges or jagged lines. It was smooth and clean. Her attention was diverted by this small mark as Oliver kept slowly tracing over her own. His story was one she knew but some part of her thrilled at finally hearing how he felt seeing her even though he didn’t know what she truly meant to him.

“Felicity?”

Felicity’s hand froze. She glanced up timidly and in a small amount of shame. “Sorry but I was distracted…” she let her words die when he cupped her beast with his strong, but still gentle grip.

“He had a knife to you, Felicity. He had your jacket opened and his hand was beneath your shirt. He was touching you as I am now and yet you show no signs of fear or hesitation. Why?” He pondered as she cupped his cheek.

His eyes closed and a slight hmmm escaped his lips. His whiskers bit at her skin when he nuzzled into her touch. She smiled at the unguarded moment before letting the answer come forth. “The reason I have no fear is you, baby. You pulled him off of me. You shoved the blood tipped blade into his chest and you swept me up in your arms.” Oliver’s eyes flashed open as she tripped over her parting sentiments. “You who had no memory of me, but you held me to your chest for four miles. You kissed my forehead before they wheeled me back to the surgery center. You held my hand for two days as I healed and you never once held even a sideward glance of pity nor shame when we met again.”

“I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I took the same trail every night after that just to watch you enter your…”

“Our room…” She corrected softly as he smiled.

He nodded. “Yes, baby, our room. You entered our room and I felt this undeniable urge to run up those stairs. To wrap you in my arms and to lose myself within you…”

“Why didn’t’ you?” Her question came out as a small gasp of air as his thumb stroked over her now very rigid nipple.

He edged closer so she could once more warp her legs tightly around his waist. She saw the flicker of excitement in his eyes when she hooked her ankles behind his back. She felt the power of his arms when she was lifted once more from the countertop and she felt the tug in her abdomen when he threw her harshly up against the wall.

Another memory rushed through her core. Igniting her senses and erasing all the hurt and pain she’d felt since they’d been torn apart. His almost feral gaze set her skin ablaze as she dug her fingers into the nape of his neck. She gripped his waist with her thighs as her back slid harshly along the drywall. He slid his hands down over the length of her damp skin until he caught upon the slim line of her only remaining clothes. He hooked his fingers beneath the small strand of fabric and pulled. She felt a small, damp spot forming between her thighs as he ripped the garment from her body. She screamed, “Oliver please…”

His lips curved slowly into a small, cruel smile as he slowly toyed along the edges of her labia. Her moans came out hard and fast as her head slammed back into the hard wall. She hissed in both pain and delight as he slid one and then two fingers between her slick folds. He moved within her with ease, his fingers pulsating slowly along her inner walls. Her thighs clamped down around his waist as he brought his thumb over her clit. She screamed as he swiped over the small bundle of nerves.

Her chest heaved as she moaned…”Baby please…” His movements quickened. Her body responded. She clenched around his fingers as he pumped in and out of her soaked core. Her nails pierced his skin when his lips crashed into her own. Her muffled screams filled them both as his tongue melded with hers. She arched as he surged, her release coming over his fingers as her body fell limply into his now waiting arms. He held her firmly now.  Her back was stiff and her legs ached.

She kissed his shoulder as he carried her towards the long ago promised tub.

“Hold tight baby…” he murmured as he bent down to turn the faucets on. She rubbed over the marks she made and groaned.

“I think I got a little carried away…” she apologized as he sighed.

“Don’t worry, you have a small welt right here…” His thumb brushed over her upper back with remorse as she grinned.

“Don’t worry the shower left a very similar bruise…”

She felt his chest rumble with amusement beneath her. “You were hoping for a repeat performance I assume?”

She had her cheek against his own; her fingers were clasped around his neck. “No…” she answered honestly. “No, you’re not ready for that, hell you weren’t ready then. You still have guilt over what’s happened to me and you won’t be with me like that again until you’ve finally realized you’re not to blame.”

She felt his breath falter and then fall. “I love you…” he whispered until she echoed the sentiment.

“I love you too…”

* * *

 

 The water was hot but soothing as she laid upon his chest cradled between his legs His hands were rubbing the soap up and down her arms in small, gentle strokes while her toes played with the silver knobs of the claw foot tub. “Why did Damien choose you?”

He nestled his chin on her shoulder as she curved her neck to make room. “You know I don’t actually know to be honest.”

Felicity frowned. “How come? He’s insane but he has this almost un-abiding love for you which confuses me greatly by the way.” She snuggled closer as the bubbles around them began to slowly wilt away. His arms felt safe and warm as he slowly surrounded her slender but strong form.

“I can tell you what he’s told me…”

She nodded in eager acceptance. Her need to know him still burned brightly within her. “Yes, please I’m dying to know more about your life here.”

He smiled against her cheek. His lips brushed upon her skin as he spoke. “He had my parents killed, that much you know, and I was taken for what reason he’s never told me but Lance hinted that he saw me as a missed opportunity.”

He felt the crinkle of her forehead so he added, “Yes it annoys me as well Pip.” She relaxed her face and closed her eyes as his words wrapped her in a warm, but somewhat chilling nightmare.

“Damien is obsessed with eternal life. He has been since I got here. Lance is his second. I assume you now know that means his life is connected to Damien’s. He maintains him until he feels it’s time to steal yet another person’s soul. I was meant to be the next sacrifice.”

Felicity squirmed. “You know about my father’s part in all this I assume?” She pondered out loud as he squeezed his arms in reply.

“The bond between Damien and his seconds is short lived. They only last about five years. His  wife lasted even less time. She gave herself to him willingly in order to give him what he truly desired. She gave him her life.” He slowly retorted as Felicity gasped.

“That’s how the ritual started isn’t?”

She tilted her head as Oliver nodded. “That’s why you’re so important to him. Love is the strongest bond there is. Her love for him made the ritual work. He killed her to live forever and he wants me to do the same to you. The only problem is…”

“You actually love me and he…”

“Was willing to live without her and I’m not willing to live without you.” He finished with a somber tone. What came next made her heart bleed. “Eva was pregnant with a son when she died. It was both of their energies that made the first ritual work. He realized at that point that the younger the life the better the effects. He went twenty years without having to have a second. He only started to need a supplement, if you will, when the lives he took no longer sustained him for years at a time. He researched the problem for years going through person after person and losing them each far too soon. When he met Lance with his bad heart, well, I think he saw an opportunity.” He took a breath as he traced his fingers along the edge of her hip bone. “Lance told him of the serum and of the effects if the two were a match.”

Felicity interceded, “Yeah we’re a match like they are. The difference here is our bond is heightened by our mutual affections. It’s why the drugs aren’t working I would assume.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah but that’s not where I was going…”

“Sorry…” she added as he kissed her hair.

She smiled and knew she’d been forgiven. He continued to weave his tale as her own heart grew colder. “I was twelve when I first entered that chamber.”

Now her heart fell. “The scar” she said abruptly.

He once more sighed, “Yeah, baby  the knife was halfway in when it stopped. I was screaming and my throat burned as my tears fell freely but it wouldn't budge. It stayed there notched in my breast plate just rotating over and over again until Damien had the other attendant shut the box. The blade fell with a sharp thud to the ground as I collapsed.”

Felicity felt her tears burning a path along her skin. “He made you his son after that I assume?” she choked out angrily as she flipped so her chest was now pressed to his.

Oliver’s words failed him as she pressed her apex over his growing member. “Felicity what are you…”

She ended his words with a hard kiss. She edged his legs further apart until she felt him pressing hard at her entrance. She traced over the lines of his lips as her hands gripped the sides of the tub. She felt the anger in her blood surging through her with a force she didn’t recognize. She felt loss, sorrow, and pain but all of it was for the man whose body was just beneath her own. She wanted to erase the pain of his past with the promise of their future. She wanted him to feel her as she’d felt him. She wanted to own a piece of his soul in a way that no one else could.

“Be with me…” She muttered into the kiss. Her hips were grinding over him, his tip kept sliding over her nether lips but she still let the choice be his. Her thighs burned with the strain of waiting for his answer. Her arms felt like jelly as her emotions took their toll. “Oliver please…”

That last plea was all it took. He moved up as she moved down. They met perfectly, her slick walls bringing him in until she felt full and finally at ease. She sighed in exhaustion as he pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck at the first thrust. Their lips joined at the second and her body tingled with the third. He was slow and methodical. The pace was far from rushed as the water around them sloshed softy to the floor. He let her explore the limits of their connection until she felt her body beginning to break. The break was slow and steady. Her breaths came out low and heady as his own followed suit.

Oliver pulled back, both of them still moving with the other as he gazed soberly into her eyes. “I’m not going to lose you this time…”

She panted, “Nor am I…” her lips quivered when he made the final assault. She broke around him. Her soul finding peace as her lips once more met his own.

The last words she whispered before they lost themselves to the moment was…”You’re mine and I protect what’s mine…”

     


	10. How much is enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are explained and Damien's plan comes closer to full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my beta @blondiegr100 is my rock! 
> 
> @cjjingram gave me a title and artwork she's been a true friend through this struggle and for that I'm forever grateful! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter Ten: How much is enough?**

 

Felicity peeked open one blurry eye as she yawned and allowed the other to follow suit. She twisted her neck slightly before she felt a small gasp become lodged in her chest. Oliver was facing her with his lips slightly parted and his eyes firmly shut. His usually taut expression filled face was relaxed, his strong forceful arms were placed beside him and one hand laid over the other. She snickered to herself at her response of alarm. After so long of being apart she could hardly believe that they were no longer so. 

She stretched out one lone finger and softly let her skin glide over his own rougher, calloused knuckles. She felt her lips twitch and her heart flutter as she traced her way down his forearm and past his elbow. He never stirred nor moved a single muscle as she traced along his bicep before settling over the inner curve of his collar bone where it touched his sternum. He twitched slightly but still remained asleep as she let her touch wander right back down the same path she just previously blazed. Her hand was about to drift towards his lower jaw when she heard a soft thud at the landing of their hotel room door. She carefully lifted her head from the soft, silky pillow cover until her hair fell in a curtain over her exposed shoulder. She had to squint since she’d removed the standard contacts that Lance had given her six months ago. 

Even with her spotty vision she’d been able to detect a sliver of a shadow as it passed by the dim light just outside the door. The thud came a few seconds later when the person who owned said shadow fell against the concrete wall. Felicity glanced down upon Oliver’s sleeping relaxed face and sighed. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping, hell neither had she. It was a side effect of the drugs they’d been given. As their subconscious minds fought to conquer the conscious one the drug created a barrier that made complete recovery near impossible. However, in this case, since they’d been injected with her fathers’ damn serum the barrier had slowly been chipped away. She of course was being aided so her dreams were less vivid but Oliver’s had been downright torture. 

* * *

 

She remembered those first few months...

She remembered how Lance would wait till night had fallen over the compound to spring her from her cell. She’d been hesitant at first. He was this perfect stranger and she’d been this awkward girl. He was always asleep and never awake. His once vibrant skin had been dulled until a grayish blue sheen dulled the man’s once tanned skin. She would sit with him for hours rambling away...

She’d tell him about her day...

She’d tell him about Lance and his plans for their future....

She’d tell him about them...

She’d tell him about what Lance claimed they were. 

Felicity told him everything that popped into her head until her mouth ran dry and her heart hurt from pumping. Sometimes as she spoke he’d react. At first it was small, a single twitch of an eyebrow or even a toe. Other times he’d began to scream as if his trapped mind was clawing away at what must have been a very tortured soul. Felicity could recall every moment they’d shared and she could recall every single facet of his body but still....

Watching him sleeping peacefully beside her made her heart flutter all the more. The bang outside happened once again but this time it was longer and louder. Her curiosity peaked so she slipped off the edge of the bed and grabbed his oversized plaid shirt before she toed on some boots and padded quickly to the closed door. 

With her ear pressed to the solid oak white paneled door she waited for another sound from their late night visitor. She waited and waited for what seemed like centuries as the hallway beyond remained silent. She was about to lower her hands and return to the warmth of Oliver’s embrace when once more her visitor made another unexpected noise. She heard a thud followed by a gnarled,“Shit”. 

With a furrowed brow and steady hand she pushed down on the door’s handle and slowly let her head poke through the very slim opening. What she saw made her once more gasp. 

“What the hell?” Her whispered statement to the door made the shivering man glance up in alarm. 

She toed towards his slumped body. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his hands were darkened further by his blood as it spilled out from his lower left calf. She grimaced but advanced as his eyes widened due to her approach. His voice was rough and nervous as he asked, “Is he awake?” 

Felicity held up her hands in mock surrender as she slowly let herself fall to her bent knees. “Is who awake?” she questioned carefully as he let his head fall into the back plaid wallpapered wall. 

“Oh thank God Lance would have killed me if I’d been seen by both of you...” he stammered as he let his eyes fall closed. 

Once his statement passed through her mind she let out a startled but low, “Lance sent you?” 

He opened his weary eyes. His smile grew beyond the grimace as he let his strained tone fall. “Yeah well Darkh sent me to kill you but let’s face it I’m only here to help Lance find a way home.” 

Felicity nodded slowly as her hands ran rapidly up and down her slim thighs. “You’re the spy....” She echoed before her voice fell quiet. 

He grinned, “I’d shake your hand but right now it’s covered in blood so...” Felicity glanced up giving him a small smile before saying...

“Felicity, and you are?” 

He chuckled but his laugh sounded pained as he replied, “Diggle, John Diggle but everyone calls me Digg.” 

She too smiled before asking her last question, “So how about we patch up the leg and you tell me how this all came to be?” 

Diggle nodded gratefully as Felicity stood and managed to help him stand as well before they awkwardly walked to his nearby room. 

* * *

 

Felicity crept back down the dimly lit hall glancing over her shoulder as Diggle followed behind. He leaned at the halls juncture as she said her parting goodbyes. 

“Thank you for not killing me by the way,” she whispered as he tilted his hand. His arms were crossed over his chest as his deep, soothing voice washed over her frayed nerves. 

“Are you sure about this Felicity?” His words echoing his previous statement from not even twenty minutes before. 

She pushed down on the handle, letting her head fall as her rehearsed answer fell. “I’ll fight for him even if it means I have to die.” She lifted her chin. Her eyes now sparkled with unshed tears as she finished with, “He’s my one John. He’s what Lyla is to you. I’d do anything for him, I’d even give him up if it meant he would live. I love him with my whole heart...” 

John’s head fell as he uttered, “I’ll be ready when the time comes...” He slipped back down the hall just as she opened the door. She felt a wave of relief wash over her the moment she heard the lock slip firmly into place. Her once racing pulse now calmed as she slid the shirt off her shoulders. 

“How’d it go?” Oliver asked from the bed. His worried eyes blazed with fire as she let the shirt fully fall. 

“Fine. He's not thrilled but he’ll do what I’ve asked.” She commented as she kicked off the untied boots. Her hips swayed lightly from side to side as she rounded the corner of the bed. He leaned forward grabbing at her hips before she’d fully made it to her side. She giggled, “Someone’s in a hurry...” 

Her hushed words were silenced as his lips crashed against hers. His hands roamed freely over her body as she anchored her knees around his hips. He groaned loudly against her mouth when she rubbed over his growing erection. She smiled as he pulled away. His pupils were blown and his lips were swollen. She decided in that second he’d never been more perfect than he was in this one stolen moment. His troubled gaze gave her pause as she placed her forehead over his own. “Oliver it’s the only way...” 

He sighed, “It’s different now and you know it.” 

She now sighed before she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes forward. “We made this decision together and we’ll continue to make them as such but we can’t destroy him unless we find a way home...” 

“I can still lose you...” he urged as his breaths became quick and shallow. 

She pulled his head down to her chest. She let his arms encircle her waist as she held him tightly to her body. She let him kiss her chest as she rocked them both back and forth. She ran her fingers over his head and the nape of his neck before she placed her cheek at the crown of his head. “Oliver he knows I’ll die to save you and he knows that you’ll give anything to prevent that.” She soothed as he held her closer. His soft voice echoed over her chest as he spoke. 

“Why did you agree?” His question made her lips curve. 

“Because I love you and we’re about to be separated for at least two years.” She answered quickly with no signs of regret in her voice. 

“And you think the tattoo around your ring finger won't bother you?” He asked with some amusement in his voice before his rubbed his nose down the column of her throat. 

She wrinkled her nose at the comment but answered as she ran her hands up and down his back. “It’s a symbol of my bond to you, and also it’s a really cool design so...’

“Felicity it literally means wife in Arabic!” He laughed as Felicity pulled back and glanced at her tattooed finger. The black symbols ran fully around the width of her finger and the design made her heart literally glow. She glanced at the symbols and once more giggled. The small designs made her eyes water as her mind traced along the small details of the words she’d branded to her skin.  زوجة

“Felicity, really are you sure those little loops won’t drive you crazy?” He asked once more as she smirked. 

“Oliver you have husband on your own skin. We branded each other before letting some foreign tourist guide marry us on a random street corner. I honestly don’t think my drug induced memory loss is going to piece those small details together. Hence why we’re not wearing rings, remember we didn’t want any ties until it was time. Those marks are the ties that will eventually anchor us to home.” 

Oliver nodded in agreement but still his eyes remained downcast. “Oliver, I’m your wife. Some part of me is going to know that I’m yours as you’re mine.” Still he remained quiet so she pressed further, “Baby you won’t lose me, we have two people who will see to that so please just trust me and the plan we made together, okay?” She gently pleaded as his nose one more found the nook of her neck. 

“I love you wife...” He whispered into her neck. 

She snuggled closer as she whispered, “I love you too husband...” She let his body envelop her fully as his last words left a searing mark over her torn soul. 

“I will always fight for you...always...” 

* * *

 

Felicity woke to an aching back and what she thought were sore, aching muscles. The memory of his lips as they traveled over her navel made her grin as she stretched her arms up and over her head. The sharp bite of the icy steel made her eyes jerk open and her neck tilt up. Her gaze lingered over her bound wrists all the way down to her shackled ankles. She noticed with a great deal of relief that her body was clothed in a red silk robe that was bunched up around her bruised knees. 

She twisted gently and winced. Whatever had taken place in her missing hours had left its mark upon her skin. Her vision was blurry so she slanted her eyes before glancing out around the dimly lit room. 

Candles were spread out before her all of them freshly lit so the scent of vanilla and lavender hadn’t yet assaulted her nostrils. She inhaled deeply the smells of thyme, rosewood, and burnt sage, however they were all mixed heavily with the smell of rotten Earth. Felicity felt her skin beginning to crawl as she realized why these particular scents seemed so familiar. 

She was back....

She was home...

Just as her stomach did another hard turn the solid doors on the outside of the chamber lurched loudly open. His peroxide blonde hair nearly shined beneath the glow of a thousand flames. However her focus was shattered when she saw that his fingers were coiled tightly around a thick metal chain. He yanked hard bringing his prisoner further into the dim light. 

Her mouth fell and her ire sang within her veins as she saw Oliver’s bloodied face tilt upwards before falling limply down to his chest. 

“OLIVER!” she screamed while yanking hard at the restraints that kept her bound to the soft dirt floor. “Oliver!” she wailed again as Damien yanked once more on his metal leash. 

His snide smirk grew as Oliver fell down to bruised knees. Felicity raked her eyes over his body. His chest was bared so the various cuts and burns were open to the stale, dirt laden air. His stomach was covered in blistered welts each smaller than her fist but larger than a silver dollar. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she took in four long, deep looking gashes along the left side of his waist. Felicity choked as the bile rose. 

“You son of a bitch...” she panted. Her vision blurred the images of his bruised, battered body into an even more grotesque picture. “I swear to God I will find a way to kill you...” she spat as he lightly chuckled. 

“Oh, my dear girl your words are yelled in vain.” 

Felicity’s heart froze. “What did you do to him?” she whimpered as the pain in her stomach began to grow. 

“Oh, my Felicity, it’s not what I did to him but what I’ve done to you...” he sang as Felicity’s forehead burned. 

She yanked again on the chains. Panic filled her body when her arms refused to budge. She tried to move her legs, hell she tried to wiggle her toes and nothing occurred. He smirked once more. “You’ve realized I’m sure by now that you’re paralyzed which I’m sure comes as a shock since a few moments ago you could move freely.” 

Felicity’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do to me?” she snarled. 

He now glowered. “I’ve done what I had to do.” 

Her eyes watered when Oliver’s head fell back. 

Oliver was gone.

His once blue eyes were now black and blank. His pupils were blown and his skin was covered in a cold sweat. “You drugged your own son?” she questioned hoarsely as the drug in her system began to burn along the edges of her vocal cords. 

Now Damien sighed. A small second of guilt flashed across his face before he grazed his fingers along Oliver’s cheek. His vacant eyes remained frozen to the back wall. His wrists bound and his body broken. Felicity felt her tears spill down (over) her cheeks as her body finally went numb. “My wife was the light in an often dark and cruel world. She made all my demons flicker away to nothing with just one simple word.” He smiled softly at the memory as he stepped down towards the center of the candle laden path. The chain thumped down to the ground but Oliver remained still. He didn’t move, he didn’t even blink. He just remained frozen as Damien strode forward. 

“I never thought he’d love you this much...I never anticipated he’d love anyone this much...” He muttered contritely as he reached the edge of the lowered circular floor. 

Her throat was frozen. Her thoughts had been silenced but her will had not. As Damien paced along the rim of her candle laden cage she felt a small tingle growing at the base of her pinkie and down over the edge of her palm. She blinked when the tingle grew into a sharp needle like pain. Her mind swam with a thousand thoughts but the only one that stuck out was Lance...

* * *

 

She remembered now...

She remembered how they’d been found. They’d fallen asleep. Oliver’s warm arm was resting lightly over her toned, naked stomach. His nose was nestled along the edge of her temple. His soft breath warmed her fluttering lashes as she stretched out along him. Her skin burned as she ran her fingers over his line of his hip until she was tracing over the small dip at his waist. Her blood warmed her cooling skin as she brought her arm underneath his own. Her mind went blank as he snuggled closer, his lips now touched her upper cheek.

One perfect moment...

One last stolen embrace until her vision went blank. 

The doors she assumed were broken as her lungs began to burn. She felt his body go rigid as her own went soft. 

She heard the screams of innocent men and wails of the not so innocent ones. 

She felt the prick of a small needle and she heard the crunch of someone’s spine as Oliver let out a loud scream. The last word she heard before her senses finally went dark was...

“FELICITY!”

Her mind flashed back to the present as Damien’s voice once more broke through the fog. “He has to rid himself of this bond before he can truly see all that I can offer him. He has the potential Felicity to live for tens of thousands of years all he had to do was choose. Kill you and take your life into his own. Take the time to perfect the ritual and then when the time was right he would then take my own.” His voice died out as glanced back at Oliver’s empty face. “I was willing to give him everything all he had to do was accept the cost...all he had to do was accept losing you...” he whispered as his fingers grazed over the carved box. 

Felicity’s blood ran cold. She now knew why he’d gassed them. She now knew why he’d left her bound and paralyzed on the ground. She now knew why he’d done everything he’d ever done. 

“She killed your son...” she croaked as Damien’s eyes glanced up. 

He nodded almost somberly. “She was my second as you were meant to be his. I didn’t know...I didn’t know what she was going to do...” His voice cracked and Felicity finally understood. “I didn’t know Felicity, I didn’t know,” he echoed as his grief, for once, finally became visible. 

Felicity felt her throat tingle as her other hand began to burn. Her body was for some odd reason waking up. She felt a small shiver at the base of her throat. “You didn’t intend for her to die did you?” She heard her voice crack as the lid slid shut. 

“No I didn’t. She plunged this blade into her chest.” He held the ominous blade upwards over the lines of half melted candles as her fingers quaked. “She was the one who made this possible, she was the one who killed our unborn son!” He hollered as his voice trembled. “She took our future away...” His voice now grew hard. “Love is the cancer Felicity, it’s the reason I let him live, It’s the reason I chose to end your bond in this way. He’s my chance to have a legacy and I won’t let his heart stop him the way it did me,” he ground out before he sighed. 

“I’m sorry Felicity but she broke my heart and now to make him stronger I’ll have to break his...” 

He snapped his fingers and two armed men moved forward. They came alongside Oliver. Each of them shouldered their weapons as they roughly hauled him to his feet. He stumbled over the misplaced chain but he recovered quickly. Their grip was hard but still light enough that if he wanted to he could have pulled away. They marched him forward until his leash was once more at Damien’s feet. “Hand me the chain son.” Damien requested as Oliver slowly bent down. He grasped the chain and much to her growing sorrow he handed it to him willingly. 

Damien nodded in thanks as he slipped the blade's handle between his bound hands. Felicity felt her body shake as Oliver’s eyes fell forward. She felt his gaze harden as he saw her face. A flicker of light passed between them before the darkness once more reigned. “Like we talked about Oliver. Just shove it through her chest and walk away.” He said to Oliver like he was a small child being told to pick up a misplaced toy. He nodded before his face snapped forward. The veins at his neck pulsated with raw power and energy as he took his first free steps. Damien still held the leash but the chain was looser at his wrists than it had been before. 

Felicity felt her skin pale as she shuddered. She forced her eyes shut, recalling her last words to him before he’d fallen to sleep. 

_“It’s the only way Oliver...it’s the only way...”_

She now prayed she was right. 

* * *

 

The two guards came forward. Each of them grabbed an arm and hauled her upward. Her head rolled limply to one side before her neck was tilted back. “Remember Oliver through her chest...” Damien muttered softly as Oliver once more fell to his knees. 

The guards held her firmly. Her back was arched and her chest exposed. She could smell the blood off his skin as (his) he brushed a finger down the slope of her neck. Her skin burned. Her pulse raced and her breath caught in her chest. 

“Oliver...” Damien warned but he never budged. 

He never spoke. He just kept tracing along her skin with the dagger held limply in his hand. 

The guard’s fingers dug deeper as Damien’s ire rose. “Oliver do it now!” He ordered. Oliver’s touch ceased but the blade didn’t move forward. Her eyes opened when she heard a small, tight mumbled phrase. “Come back to me...” 

She blinked as his lips parted. “Come back to me...” he repeated once more before he let the blade fall to the ground. 

“Come back...” He echoed before his head bowed and his arms snapped. The chains linking his wrist fell apart as the guards hands slipped. She saw one guard push the dagger to her knees while the other broke her thumb and pushed her hand free. 

“Now or never Felicity, now or never...” The guard on her left whispered before they both lunged forward. Oliver fell to the ground with a harsh thud as Damien screamed. 

“NO!” 

She used her mangled hand to free her other one. She struggled to grasp the blade with two broken thumbs but she managed as Damien advanced. She saw the look in his eyes and she heard the anger in his voice when he called out, “Felicity! No!” 

She smiled sadly before she replied. “I love him Damien, I love him just like she loved you...” With a single tear falling down her cheek she winked as she plunged the blade firmly into her small chest.

* * *

 

Two Years Later....

“This is aggravating why are we meeting here again?” Diggle huffed out as he ducked beneath the low wooden beams. 

Lance let out a gruff, “Do you have a better idea?” 

The corners of Diggle’s lips rose as he reached out a hand. Lance took it in a firm handshake before pulling the younger man into a solid hug. “How’s he doing John?” 

John’s reply was equally gruff. “I’m ready to kill him, how’s she?” 

Lance laughed. “She’s wearing that damn hood and parading around with my daughters as the Arrow. She’s fantastic and I’m a nervous wreck.” 

John smiled. “She seeing anybody?” 

Now Lance hollered. “Please, according to Laurel the girl's a nun. How about him? He been with anybody in the past two years?” 

John shook his head. “No. Damien’s tried but he sends them all away. The dreams are getting worse though. He’s starting to remember that night. What’s Laurel telling you about Felicity?” 

“She doesn’t sleep and when she does she calls out for him. She’s also grown very intrigued by that damn tattoo around her finger. Sara’s had fun explaining that one away.” Lance sighed as the two men watched her from across the bay. 

“Are you sure about this?” John asked once more before shoving his hands firmly in his pockets. 

“This was their plan John. This was what they wanted to do. You saw the video. It said two years. Well it’s been two years and now we have to push them back together.” He replied tightly. 

“This plan all hinges on them recalling something they did over two years ago that neither of them nor us can recall. He’s close Quentin, Damien is close to making Oliver his clone how do we know she can still reach him?” John questioned as Lance pulled out his phone. 

He tapped the camera icon and brought up a video from three days prior and said, “This is why...” 

John’s mouth fell as he watched. He raised his eyebrows in confusion before muttering, “He saved her?” 

Lance nodded. “Keep watching...” he urged so John grasped the edges with his gloved hand. His eyes became larger when he saw Oliver’s finger brush down her un-gloved hand. 

“This just got ten times more dangerous didn’t?” He asked. 

“Yes it did.” Lance answered as he swallowed thickly. The air around them grew colder as a female voice called out from behind. 

“Dad, she’s almost done for the night. It's time to get her ready for tomorrow.” Lance glanced towards the moonlit entrance and smiled. 

“Is she ready baby?” He asked as she strode forward. 

Laurel nodded before smiling back in response. “She’s ready. The real question is...are we?" 

Diggle’s jaw tensed as he wondered aloud. “My question is...is he?” 

All three fell silent as the night hours waned on. 


	11. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 days before chapter one....almost there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art credit along with the title credit goes to @cjjingram. 
> 
> My wonderful beta is @blondiegr100 and I adore her to pieces. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

                                                      

 

**Chapter 11: Starting Over**

 

30 days ago….

John pushed the blinds apart as he squinted past the light of the bright morning sun. “Oliver, care to inform me why we’re here again?” He shouted as he searched for Lance’s signal.

Oliver padded out of the adjoining room with his fingers nervously held at the collar of his freshly pressed dress shirt. John’s attention shifted when he felt the younger man’s strong grip descend lightly onto his hard shoulder. Oliver exhaled almost nervously as he stammered out a tightly voiced request. “Are you willing to umm, well…”

John’s head fell slightly in humor, “Oliver are you telling me you can kill a man with the snap of your fingers but you can’t figure out how to tie a damn piece of fabric around your neck?” He shifted as Oliver’s hand fell down to his side.

“Hey you’ve seen what I grew up with, cut me some slack!” He groaned as he once again tried to wrangle the thin strip into a properly centered knot. John’s hands fell over his own as Oliver’s stilled.

John’s simple smile gave way to a broad grin. “I had a younger brother. Did I ever tell you that? Oliver shook his head slowly while glancing down to watch Diggle’s fingers shift rapidly over the tinted grey fabric. “He couldn’t do this either by the way,” he smirked as Oliver’s face fell. 

“I’m sensing you have a point to this story?” he questioned lightly as his facial muscles relaxed. 

John’s lips curved as he brought the longer strip of fabric through the small knot at the younger man’s neck. “He could never get this far. He always slipped up right here...” he said as he moved the knot into place below Oliver’s adam’s apple. Oliver glanced up wearily before his face tightened once more. 

“John, I never realized how hard coming here would truly be for you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that for some reason being here in this city makes me truly nervous.” He stammered as Diggle patted his chest firmly. 

“This is the last step to my freedom and your own, Oliver. Let’s not dwell on what was and what can never be.” He chided softly as he glanced down at his left wrist. “Your nervous about seeing her again?” He asked lightly as Oliver’s tensed jaw loosened. 

His lips curled into an odd mixture of wistful and nervous. “I haven’t seen this girl since before I can really remember but Digg I’ll be honest, just hearing her name does something strange to my stomach. 

John pressed harder. “Like what, man?” 

Oliver glanced sideways at him before he shouldered on his light grey suit jacket. “I don’t know I feel almost, well, giddy like I used to whenever we played together as children.” His relaxed form made Diggle take a slight step back. 

He leaned heavily on the darkened oak desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest. His shit eating grin would have made anyone wonder what his true motives were. “Are you looking forward to seeing her again?” He kept in mind that while Felicity’s mind been had completely altered Oliver’s hadn’t. Damien had to keep some of his innocence so he left his childhood memories intact. John knew those small remnants would be the only key to the man that Felicity had fallen for. He watched him cautiously as Oliver pressed his fingers to the sides of his temples. 

He sighed heavily as his eyelids fell. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but honestly....” His eyes opened as he glanced into the mirrored reflection. “I’m excited for the first time in years and she’s the reason why...” His voice petered out when they both heard a sharp knock at the door. Diggle shook his head in amusement before striding towards the white paneled door. He peered through the peep hole and smirked. 

“Guess who...” he taunted with a chuckle as Oliver sneered. 

“He’s twenty minutes early!” He growled before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Diggle’s head fell as he slowly opened the door and Quentin’s eyes rolled. “Is his highness ready yet?” 

“No, his highness has twenty minutes left!” Oliver hollered from behind the closed door. 

Lance’s neck cracked as his head shot up in frustration. “And I thought she was bad,” he muttered before glancing down at John. 

“So is he excited at least?” he questioned almost timidly. 

Diggle’s brows lifted as he patted the thinner man’s shoulder. “He is and I take it she’s...” 

Lance growled, “Less than enthused yes. He’s got a long road ahead of him with the mood she’s in today, “ he admitted before settling against the door frame. 

John’s eyes fell, “This better work Lance. They're my only ticket home.” 

Lance nodded grimly, “She is his home...” he admitted before both men fell deathly quiet. 

* * *

 

Across town....

“Felicity, you’ve tried on your entire closet twice! Would you please just pick something?” Laurel pleaded from the edge of her massive bed. She was playing with a frayed grey strand when she heard a sharp, pronounced “Frack!” emitted from the back of the dimly lit room. She glanced sideways to the tiny antique clock and frowned. 

“Felicity, you’re going to be late to your own merger. Would you please get a move on!” She ordered as Felicity stomped out before her. She had to stifle a slight laugh with her hand at her friend’s appearance. Felicity’s hair was messed. Her signature ponytail now fell loosely at her neck. Her glasses were nestled along the ridge of her nose, her face was pale yet still slightly flushed as she padded out with one flat shoe and one heeled. Laurel had to fight back the thoughts that sprang freely through her mind. Felicity glared. 

“Don’t even. I get enough guff from the other bird let’s not add you to the list shall we!” she declared as she held up two blouses. One was a deep crème colored, sleeveless one that hugged her curves perfectly and accented the pinstriped skirt that had the slit up to the middle of her thigh. The other was a deep, rich red. The sleeves added some formality and detracted slightly from the slight plunge at the ruffled neckline. Laurel’s brow furrowed as Felicity dangled them both before her. “So which one is going to make the nerd in me glow with confidence?” 

Laurel chewed at her pinkie finger’s rigid nail before angling her head toward the white one. “White, definitely the white one. It showcases those amazing arms while also displaying that trim waist. The magically undead Queen heir will be a puddle on the floor once you’re wearing matching shoes.” 

Felicity scoffed. “Yeah, no kidding!” She threw the red shirt to the heap on the floor before producing the matching red pump from behind her back. 

Laurel smiled as she stood. “So aren’t you a little excited to see him again?” 

Felicity eyed her slightly but let her thoughts remain caged as Laurel placed her hands aside her shoulders. “Felicity, come on, I know you remember him...” she nudged as she trailed her fingers through her rumpled blonde strands. 

“Fine...yes I’m...” her lips twisted into a small smile as she lowly admitted, “excited.” Laurel giggled in response. 

“So he’s the reason for the fashion show this morning?” she lightly goaded as Felicity’s pale skin once again flushed. 

“Don’t start Canary...” she added in humor as Laurel’s brows lifted. 

“Black Canary, Sara, is Canary as you well know.” 

Felicity let her forehead fall to her shoulder as Laurel’s arms encircled her thin form. She let out a low wince when her arm fell over her lower back. “Still sore from a few nights ago?” she asked with concern lacing her voice. 

Felicity sighed, “Yes....that damn mugger really had an impressive kick.” 

Laurel leaned her cheek over her friends head as Felicity finally returned the hug. “Yeah sorry I couldn’t stop him before he landed that roadhouse kick.” she apologized as Felicity fingers pinched at her thin sides. 

“Stop it. You were there when it mattered. End of story, okay?” 

Laurel let her pull away as she turned to glance at her reflection. “Do you think he even remembers we used to be friends?” she asked lowly as Laurel’s smile grew. 

“He remembers you, Felicity, on some level he always will.”

Felicity smiled as she pushed another fallen strand behind her pierced lobe. “I can’t believe I’m admitting that the very thought of seeing him again is making my stomach do flip flops.” 

What made Felicity groan in humiliation made Laurel’s heart relax in her tight chest. At least Felicity’s memories were improving now that she’d finally admitted she was beginning to remember her childhood. Laurel sat back down while Felicity finished applying the finishing touches to her overall look. The mirror was tilted allowing for Laurel to see her as she pressed the bright red lipstick to her pouted lips. She was about to ask another probing question when her phone buzzed at her side. Her fingers grazed over the lit screen as a small wrinkle appeared at the corner of her slim mouth. Felicity’s light voice broke her sudden trance.

“Hey, you look troubled. Everything alright over there?”

Laurel glanced up quickly letting her tight face fall into a relaxed smile. “I’m fine Felicity, it’s just my father, he’s worried about your security again…” she lied as Felicity’s tense face eased.

“Really? And he is why? He’s aware of my um, well, rather unique skill set,” she remarked before adding, “and he’s seen you in action so really what’s he so concerned about?” Her question lingered between them briefly before she started to stand. Laurel shifted her phone to locked before the blonde genius had even moved an inch. Felicity caught the action and asked, “Hiding something from me?”

Laurel frowned before she shoved the phone towards her now outstretched hand. “He wants to know if your temperament has improved.” She shrewdly admitted hoping Felicity would let the subject drop.

She grinned wildly before letting her hand fall. “I do love to anger him,” she joked before turning on her heel and making another beeline for her closet. Laurel’s lungs deflated rapidly as her worried face fell. She waited until Felicity’s blonde ponytail was no longer visible from the open closet door. She quickly unlocked her phone as Felicity prattled on and on about which belt she should wear. Knowing she had now mere seconds to spare she let her thumbs fly rapidly over the small soundless keys before her father sent out a signal flare.

She beamed as Felicity strode out, her thumb hovering over send. “So told him off did you?" She asked brightly.

Laurel snickered in reply, “In a way that would be befitting of you.”

Felicity’s head fell forward in delight as Laurel stood to grab her coat. “Shall we madame?”

Felicity’s grin was contagious as she linked her arm with Laurel’s. “Yes we shall.” She replied as the two walked together towards the waiting open elevator gate. At the same time, just mere miles away Lance was reading his phone  as a look of sheer joy burst across his often sour face.

**“ _She’s nervous but excited to see him. Also side note she’s hoping he remembers her..._**

* * *

 

Felicity strode into the cramped, brightly lit board room with an air of authority in her stride. Two years ago she’d woken up in a dimly lit hospital room with a large gash over her forehead and a brain filled with nothing but one single name. 

Oliver...the only name she’d said for weeks was his. It took three weeks for them to piece together what might have happened to her. She’d been found half beaten and heavily scarred off the sandy coastline of the old bay at the edge of the city. Her leg was broken and her ribs were cracked. The person who’d found her shaking and blue  was Lance. He’d apparently carried her for ten blocks. She was barely breathing when he finally reached the bright neon glow of the frantic ER. She still recalled nothing other than her blue cracked lips kept murmuring her lost friend’s name. 

As she took her place behind the podium and stared bravely out over the hovering crowd she felt her knees begin to give way. There in the very back corner of the conference room alcove was the face that often haunted her troublesome dreams. She felt her lips part as her mouth ran dry. Her fingers splayed over the podium’s edge as her breath hitched. 

Her gnarled breath made her words feel jumbled as she let out a heady, “Good Morning...” The crowd around her stilled as her eyes fixed on a pair of striking blue orbs that made her pulse quicken and her body shake. A hush fell over them as his stare hardened and her thighs clenched. She felt her fingers bruising as she began to grip the steel plated podium. Clearing her throat her lips once more parted as another wave of gnarled words came floating out. “’We are here to witness the merging of not only two companies but the ideals of the great men behind them.” She fell silent as she watched his gaze shift from predatory to empathetic.  

He moved past the loitering crowds of photographers and journalists as she felt the heat of the lamps above burning through her tepid skin. He pushed past a short, plump aging reporter with a beige trenchcoat and an oily smile. His gaze flared as he neared the small makeshift stage. His right palm was splayed over his tailored suit’s buttons as his soft puckered lips moved. His soft whispers of muted apologies met her ears as his broad shoulders moved through the tightly packed crowds. Her palms began to itch as he made his was over to her far left side. Her body shook as Laurel’s face crossed her path from behind the blue tinged doors. She mouthed “keep talking” before giving a spirited thumbs up. 

Felicity nodded tensely as she swallowed. “Sorry I fear the moment has left me a bit lost for words.” she joked as the restless crowd laughed. She smiled vaguely as the warmth from Oliver’s body invaded her space. Her body practically hummed as his lips brushed over the shell of her right ear. 

“I apologize for my tardy arrival.” He mumbled as she tilted her head away. She gave him a stern look before she felt her lips purse. 

He took a step back as her voice one more filled the room. “We’re here to celebrate the joining of my father’s wit, intellect and charm with Robert Queen’s, brilliance and generous soul. Together these two men were merging to form an empire built upon their own shared vision. Together these two men were planning to rebuild our very proud city.” Felicity inclined her head to the two men in the back. The large, thick blue curtain behind her fell with a thud as her father’s ultimate plan was revealed. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I the daughter of Edward Smoak and heir to Smoak Industries am proud to announce the long overdue merger with Queen Consolidated, here with me today is Oliver Queen...” she held her arm out to his with her fingers outstretched. She caught his hesitation so she took a small step back and tugged at his lowered forearm. The feel of the soft fabric against her skin made her nerves tremble and her chest constrict. His blue eyes flared as she slowly inched her palm into his own. 

A slow fire burned within her cool veins as his warm, calloused fingers closed down over her smaller dexterous ones. The scrape of his skin over his own rough hands made her heart skitter and her toes curl. Felicity’s cheeks burned with an open flame as she pulled him further forward. His own breaths seemed shallow and unsteady as he glanced upward. His soft smile grew until his soft lips curved enough to reveal a dazzling smile of sheer perfection. Her world fell around her as his velvety voice hit against her now inflamed senses. “As Felicity, my old childhood friend, was saying I’m Oliver Queen and behind us on this impressive screen is the promise of tomorrow. Behind us is a plan known as Genesis.”  

He held their joined hands up for the photographers to see as thousands of flashes erupted around them. He edged closer so his suit jacket was softly teasing the soft fabric of her blouse. He smiled proudly as she glanced up. Their twined fingers became the stage and they merely the players beneath the true stars of the moment.

She counted the breaths between each flash as his easy smile grew. Felicity shifted her gaze to the side in a vain attempt to catch his hard, chiseled profile. Her stomach coiled as her heart fell when she caught the under edge of his jaw shift. The hard whisker covered curve of his strong profile moved slowly, indicating that maybe the coolness of his voice was hiding an undercurrent of fear. She felt her blood drumming through her body when his head shifted and his eyes slanted down.

She froze. Her smile shifting to an embarrassed “oh” when she saw his adam’s apple tremble, “Are we done here?” he stammered quietly as the reporters around them surged forward.

She too stammered as her tongue darted out to wet her dried lips. “Umm yeah umm… I mean…” she paused taking a deep breath as her eyes slid shut. The reporters around them yelled…

“So what’s the plan? What does this all mean?”

He brought their still joined hands down as he slowly pulled her closely into his firm side. With a few very swift moments he unbound their twined hands, and moved said arm towards her slim belt bound waist. She shivered at the contact but also warmed at the concern. He shifted once more so his other arm was free to provide a small barricade as he slowly moved them forward. She hid her face within the light gray lapels of his suit jacket. One arm wound around his waist while the other hand was used to shield her flushing face.

The reporters kept crying out for answers as he swiftly shouted out, “All your questions will be addressed tomorrow night at the Genesis gala. For now  please respect our privacy while we attempt to move this dormant vision forward. Thank you!”

His chest rumbled beneath her cheek once more when he whispered, “Where’s your office?”

She stammered out, “Down the hall to the left once we’re past those fracking blue doors!”

His amusement made her skin tingle as he chuckled out, “Fracking? Really? That’s how you swear? Geez Pip I was hoping you would have at least advanced to actual curse words by this point.”

The sound of her old, almost abandoned nickname made her neck shift. Her eyes boring into his profile for a mere second before she whispered, “Pip?”

His lips curved slowly as they neared the blue doors. Laurel she knew would be waiting as the reporters continued to surge but all she felt in that moment was relief when he uttered, “How could I forget my own personal Pippy Longstocking?”

With that he pushed past the last remaining faceless bodies. His strong forearm shielding her from their cameras harsh glow as he maneuvered them quickly down the adjoining hall.

Her heels squeaked over the hard, cold, and surprisingly slippery floors as he moved his hand down to turn the small knob. She released him as the door’s lock clicked. “Key?” he asked hurriedly as the throng of screaming voices neared their current location.

Felicity chuckled before pressing her thumb over the keypad located right above the small silver lock. “Fingerprint locks…” she mumbled as the screen flashed green and the door swung open. She grabbed his jacket lapel before giggling “hurry!” as they each slid through the doors small opening. He moved into the small darkened space as she chuckled out, “Doors close, security setting Felicity alpha d.”

The doors slammed shut with a sharp thud. The lights around them sprang forth as a small computerized phone rang out, “Welcome back Ms. Smoak, privacy settings are engaged. Lights are set to working mode, only cleared visitors will be allowed access past the barricade doors.”  

Oliver let out a small “wow” as she walked slowly towards him. His neck craned upwards as he slowly turned in place. “This is your office?” he commented as she crossed her arms over her narrow frame.

“Yeah, why? Wanna share?” She giggled as he let another small, “wow”

His neck looked like it might break as he scanned the room thoroughly. Felicity let him gaze. Her heels clicked soundlessly along the hardened black floors. Her glass covered matching black desk loomed before her with another desk positioned at the far right side. The arched ceilings gave way to a circular piece of stained glass above the center of the fairly spacious room. The while walls often made her eyes hurt but when the light from the sun or the moon hit that large piece of colored glass she understood the reason why. Her father’s office was circular with all black ceramic floors. On one side was a large table with an adjoining work bench. On the other was a sitting area with two plush red couches around desk similar in size and color to her own. She had the second desk brought in when the news broke that the missing Queen heir had been found.

Oliver was still marveling at the space so she eased here bottom over the lip of her desk and waited for his body to once more come full circle. She eyed him softly as his head finally lowered. “So how is this going to work?”

She nodded with approval. “Well your desk is over there…” her long, toned arm extended towards the second oversized desk as her legs crossed in front of her. She noted with a small amount of pleasure that his throat bobbed slightly when she’d extended her arm.

He nodded slowly as he reached up to loosen the knot at his throat. Felicity swallowed hard but continued with a new tremor evident in her voice. “Umm behind me is a personal washroom and well technically a sleeping area….” Her voice waned as he stepped slightly closer.

“Sleeping area?” he questioned as he slid the now loosened knot down the length of his sternum. Her thighs clenched and her fingers gripped the edge of the tables lip.

“Um yeah well my father often worked nights so…” her skin flushed when his eyes flared.

“You feel it don’t you…” his thick voice called out to a part of her brain that she hadn’t used in what felt like decades.

She nodded rapidly as her fingers tightened around the glass edge. Her bottom lip was quivering as she spoke. “I feel like I’m on fire, you?”

His eyes darkened as he placed his hands aside her own, the fabric of his tie fell over her quivering bodice, his breaths licked at her burning skin. “Felicity…” he murmured darkly as she surged forward and placed her lips solidly against his own.

She felt his lungs tighten as a small laugh escaped from his trapped lips. “I can’t believe we’re doing this…”

Felicity lightly bit at his lower lip, “I can’t believe we’ve managed to keep it a secret…” she echoed as he edged himself back. She lifted her fingers off the glass surface and reached towards his soft grey tie.

He caught the movement and stepped back further. She pouted as he traced a finger down her sulking face. “Oliver, come on, we’ve been playing this game for a month now. What are we really hiding from other than our friends and well the….”

“Cameras Felicity. The media outlets will eat us alive.” Her pout faded into a slight frown as her lower lip curved even further.

“Oliver we met in a bar, we hit it off. Hell my tongue was halfway down your throat before you realized who you were making out with.” She let out quickly as he took a small step forward.

Oliver smiled slightly as he reached a timid finger out to trace along the edge of her brow. “Yes but now I know who you are and what’s between us isn’t going away so I’d like to do this right…”

“Right?” she uttered as he inched closer.

“Yes, right,” he repeated before adding, “You know with dates that involve wine, and candles, maybe even a small arrangement of…”

Felicity’s next movement left him gasping for breath.

She grabbed at his undone tie pulling him closer until she felt his fingers hiking her dress upward. She moaned loudly against him as she felt his fingers traveling downward past her upper thigh and down toward her inner skin.  Their lips quivered as they met again, and again in small hurried motions. She adjusted against the desk's edge until she was able to wrap her legs securely around his waist. He grinned against her lips as she pulled harder on the undone tie. She felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body when his fingers danced along her underwear’s edge.

“This is crazy,,,” he stammered before placing small frenzied kisses down the edge of her jaw.

She moaned in kind. “I don’t care….” He moved forward spreading her wider and edging her backward until her back was firmly against the cold glass. He was about to move past the thin cotton barrier when her security alarm buzzed loudly around them.

“Miss. Smoak, Laurel Lance is here to see you along with an unknown associate by the name of John Diggle. Permission to grant access?”

Felicity scowled against Oliver’s forehead as he placed a small kiss to her sternum. “I’m guessing that’s a sign then?” she asked to the air as Oliver’s fingers left the heat of her inner thighs and moved outward to her tightly coiled calves. He leaned upward as she let her hands fall.

“Perhaps maybe you’ll consider my previous offer?” He commented as she let her legs fall. He backed up as she came forward but only so she could smooth her dress back down.

“What like a date? Like a date date? Where you pay and I dress up?” She answered mockingly. She grabbed his tie and once more dragged him forward as her system once more buzzed.

* * *

 

“Miss Smoak?”

She glared, “one damn second!” she shouted as Oliver grinned.

“So that’s a yes I take it?”

Felicity dragged him forward kissing him soundly before popping off the desk. “What do you think?" She winked as she pushed the small button at the edge of the table. She saw his face falter slightly before the doors once more swung open. Laurel’s shit eating grin faded when she caught a glimpse of Oliver’s undone tie. Felicity frowned before mouthing “later”.

Laurel nodded but she retained her less than pleased expression. His bodyguard however had no issue making his displeasure known. “I see you’ve found someone to help loosen that tie for you, and you Miss Smoak is it? How is it that you’ve gone all this time with that belt undone?

Felicity’s wide eyes fell to her slim waist. Her fingers rapidly dancing over the unbound leather as Oliver came to stand bravely beside her. “It’s not what you think John…” he warned earnestly as the other man’s face broke into an easy grin.

“She’s the reason you’ve been missing every afternoon isn’t it?” Felicity’s face fell further as her eyes focused on her shoes pointed tips. Oliver’s hand slid down her shoulder to her elbow before he gave her burning skin a tight squeeze.

“It’s new so let’s drop it okay?” His voice felt timid but his touch was anything but. With her head still bowed she waited as her shoes points began to click.

If she’d been looking forward she would have seen two large smiles from two very supportive faces. “Just keep it private. The last thing we need is the two of you making headlines right before the merger is finalized at the end of the month okay?” The man named Diggle made sense and apparently Oliver agreed.

“So is everything in place for tomorrow night’s gala?” Oliver asked side stepping the issue and moving towards the next hurtle in the still burgeoning relationship. At the change in topic Felicity’s head rose and what met her made her heart stand still.

Laurel looked content at an almost serene level but John, he left Felicity feeling something she’d only felt once before. Her brow furrowed as she took a timid step forward. Oliver’s hand was still at her elbow as her soft voice broke the seemingly comfortable silence. “Have we met before Mr. Diggle?”

The way his head tilted and his eyes softened made her feel safe. He made her feel calm in the same way that Oliver did. His warm chocolate eyes focused solely on her own striking blue ones for a flash of an instant before he averted them away. His jaw tensed slightly but not enough to rouse suspicion as he chuckled. “No we haven’t met before but based on that grin on Oliver’s face it’s safe to say you’ve had a good affect on his overall mood.”

Felicity blushed as Oliver interjected, “So why are you here John?”

Felicity smiled as he slowly drew her back towards him. She watched John’s face with curiosity as his smile grew. Oliver edged his hand down into the small of her palm before pressing his fingers firmly between her own. John’s face relaxed and Laurel much to Felicity’s surprise let out a small sigh of what she swore was contentment. Her attention was once more diverted when Laurel finally piped in. “So ummm the gala, you two need to be familiar strangers got it? I mean we can use the friend card if handsy over there can’t resist holding your elbow or even your hand but…”

“Laurel, we got it okay. We’ve been seeing eachother for almost a month without attracting so much as a camera’s glare. I think we can keep it platonic okay?” Felicity told her as Oliver’s hold on her hand tightened.

She nodded but Felicity knew that smile. Laurel was playing nice…for now. So with her shoulders squared and her lips slightly pursed she took a deep breath and gave her partner a soft but telling smile. “Laurel we’ll continue this later, agreed?”

Laurel’s eyes flared as her back straightened. “Double or nothing?” she asked almost innocently.

Felicity’s eyes sparked with amusement as did her tone. “Please the last time you had stooge duty for a month.”

Laurel’s knuckles cracked as she let out a low hiss, “Oh I’m so going to win this bet Lissy…” she warned before she pulled out the gala file. “This my dear friend is your schedule leading up to the gala and then after so please at least browse over it before tomorrow night okay?”

Felicity waved her free hand absently as the two men looked on with sheer amusement. “Yeah, yeah mom…I know the routine.”

She was about to add another biting remark when Laurel added, “Oh and Lissy?”

Felicity’s eyes crinkled at the change in her tone as she answered, “Yes….”

“Your dress is green….” She called out as she swiftly left a shell shocked Felicity in her wake.

The tug at her hand brought her back to the present as Oliver asked, “What’s wrong with green?”

Felicity practically scowled but bit her tongue as she smiled back, “Nothing it’s just an old joke between friends.” She winked softly before she dragged him closely behind her. “Okay Robin Hood let’s see what my soon to be replaced assistant has planned for us shall we?”

With a slight laugh and tender squeeze he followed, his own shadow loomed closely behind.

* * *

 

Once the lovebirds were out of eyeshot Diggle whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Lance. His thumbs practically shook with glee as he typed the swift note.

-       _ **Tonight the abandoned pier. We might have to move up our original time table.**_

He heard the click of Oliver’s shoes on the darkened tile as he shoved his phone firmly down into his pants pocket. Oliver smiled softly as he approached. His always tense shoulders were relaxed, his hands were shoved lightly in his trousers pockets. “Hey, so umm are we okay?”

This side of Oliver was rarely seen but each time he saw the man beneath the training he couldn’t help but feel a sense of brotherhood between them. “Yeah we’re good man, always are,” he replied softly as Oliver’s head bowed.

“You coming back?” he questioned with his back already towards him.

John’s muscles twitched as his phone buzzed loudly at his side. “Yeah man two seconds,” he called out before glancing down at the small flashing screen.

-      _ **Yeah both girls are on board. I’d say our plans are advancing as of tonight.**_

His fingers itched to respond but then he heard Oliver’s voice once more followed very closely by Felicity’s. He shoved the phone back down and took a few quick steps towards his only way home.

 


	12. Like Moths to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the original plan is revealed while our lovebirds make a few choices of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**“Chapter 12: Like Moths to the Flame”**

 

John knelt to the ground and popped the loose floorboard right next to his bedroom door. Lance sighed behind him as Sara and Laurel bickered quietly in the small living space just beyond the landing. 

“I can’t believe we missed it! Two damn years neither of them has spent more than five minutes alone and yet....”

“They still managed to beat us to the punch?” John interjected just as he finished removing the loosened floorboards. 

Lance chuckled reaching out to hold the two small boards. “Still they’re like magnets I mean we almost screwed up five months ago in Cairo.” 

John shrugged reaching down into the small carved out hiding space. “Yeah that was fun...” he grumbled as he pulled out the now fairly outdated video with the matching outdated player. 

“Hey I offered to help you carry him back to base you stated he wasn’t that heavy!” Lance added before John could snark back. 

“Yeah well how many cuts did she give you?” John asked recalling how he looked like a large cat toy for almost three weeks. 

“Shut up,” he growled while tossing the boards onto the double bed before muttering, “Damn, fingernails...” 

John shook his head but followed the older man out to replay the last section of the video for perhaps the thousandth time. Laurel and Sara had taken their seats on opposite sides of the room much too both men’s displeasure. “Again? Really you two?” Lance moaned before John could express the same concern. 

Laurel glared as Sara scowled. “They’ve already gotten together hell they were almost “together” when we entered the room!” Laurel declared which caused Sara to once again roll her eyes. 

“Oh here we go miss high and mighty over there is going to explain how her bond with Felicity has given her such clarity...” Sara mocked which caused Lance to grunt lightly. 

“Girls please...” 

The plea fell on deaf ears as Laurel continued to volley the thoughts across the invisible net. “Sara the plan was to keep them apart which we’ve done. Then per some stupid video instructions we were to shove them back together in time to prevent genesis.” 

Sara batted her eyelashes in mock annoyance while squaring her shoulders. “And here we go...” she muttered before mouthing out Laurel’s next statement. 

“Sara it was their idea I still think we should honor their wishes!” 

Sara clicked her tongue before standing up and grabbing the tape from John’s rather loose grip. John let her having gone through this little dance on numerous occasions. 

“They thought they’d be dead....” she countered as both men silently agreed. 

Laurel spoke up as usual, “Then why get married? Why spend two years becoming stone cold killers only to lose each other in the end? Why stay apart if they never intended to reunite?” 

John nodded while Lance remained still. Both girls had a point and both men understand each one’s viewpoint. The instructions had been a hard pill to swallow that was evident but when they’d brought both girls into the fold the issues of their requests were even more striking. The plan was simple at least in their minds. 

Together they were a distraction plain and simple. Oliver’s focus was divided between his roles as husband and son. On one hand he was a man in love and then on the other he was a man who’d been given a chance to claim what most mere mortals only dreamed of... Everlasting life. For John the video had been his attempt to make his choice clear. She was his choice, she was his only choice but his other side knew, the warrior knew she’d be dead long before he would have more than a few fleeting moments with her. 

Felicity was the same. Apart she’d become a hero. She’d become a beacon of hope and courage in both the light of day and within the shadows of the night. Her father’s company was once again making a difference in the world while the Arrow healed the wounds she’d caused many years before. Both had become strong, independent and, brave...but they’d also become shells of their former selves. 

Watching Sara dangle the video so loosely from her fingertips made John’s hands tremble. She wanted to end the plan, she wanted them to remain apart but Laurel she wanted them together. Laurel wanted to honor their wishes. 

“Laurel they’ll end up killing each other!” Sara shouted as each man took a small step back. 

Laurel stepped forward with her arms raised. “He won’t kill her Sara, you didn’t see how he looked at her, you didn’t see the bond that’s already there...” she hollered making Sara’s body shudder until she moved backward. 

“It won’t work and you know it!” she huffed before flopping down onto the worn over sized black leather chair. John cringed when he heard the springs of the worn cushion slightly snap beneath her small form. Lance lowered his head with Laurel’s voice rising around them...

“It’s the only way to stop Genesis they did this on purpose Sara!” 

Her eyes rolled before she muttered, “Yeah great plan. Oh hey guys so um we got married and now we want you to keep us mind wiped for two years while Oliver regains Damien’s trust. Then when Felicity has single handily rebuilt the Smoak name you’ll bring us together so we can reunite and rule Hive as the new prince and princess of darkness because oh that’s right the serum that didn’t work actually does because hey we’re soulmates!” she rebuffed sarcastically before adding, “Oh and here’s the punch line once we’ve announced the plan you’ll have thirty days to get us back together because they only way to end Damien’s reign is to go back to the beginning...” Laurel scowled which made Sara’s rant even longer. “Because you know he became an evil son of bitch when his wife killed their unborn child to make him immortal. So the only way to stop him and his evil plan of becoming the new God basically is to have Oliver willingly do the same thing...oh and she has to pregnant...which is still an unexplained point by the way!” Sara was fuming when Lance finally stepped forward. 

“Sara it’s the serum, the idea is simple. Damien loved his wife; he only became what he did because of her actions. The only way to end this is to have Oliver decide that her life is worth more than his....” Sara’s eyes rolled which made Lance’s shoulders slump. “Baby girl what do you want us to do?” 

She fell quiet for mere seconds before she held up the old well worn tape. “I want us to choose plan B...” 

Laurel blanched as Lance’s mouth fell into a tight frown. “Sara that’s not an option and you know it.” 

Sara shook her head vehemently, “She would want this dad, she would want to decide her own fate with a clear head and not based on some stupid myth that is based in the reality of a very sick man.” 

John’s eyes traveled between them while Laurel moved to stand between them. With her hand on Lance’s back she added almost timidly, “Dad she did manage to break through the protocol long enough to make record the other plan,” her voice was laced with the weight of a heavy heart. Her fingers blanched as she squeezed down on his shoulder, “It might work dad, but it’s a huge risk either way....” 

Lance nodded, “If they wake up naturally it might be too late, Damien might already have the power he’s always wanted to claim.” 

Sara chimed in with, “Dad please this plan is stupid and won’t work. It’s all hocus pocus and based on a myth, our plan has all of us fighting together.” 

He sighed before glancing towards John. With a heavy heart he asked the one question he’d spent two years avoiding. “Well what do you think? Will he remember her? Will he willingly give up being immortal just to be with her?” 

John saw the desperation written all over their faces before glancing down once again at the damn tape. The plan was awful. Sara liked to avoid the fact that Felicity would most likely die during the process, leaving Oliver alone to live with his guilt. They all avoided that thought process as they moved through the past two years. However plan B... well that plan held its own issues. Oliver would have to finally choose. He’d have to decide what he wanted, to be immortal or to be with her. Diggle chewed over the last two years in his head. Forcing the memories to the surface was instant. They’d remember it all and Felicity would die to save him as she almost had before. Oliver would take over HIVE and then they’d destroy it from the inside out.

Letting them wake up on their own meant no time table. It meant they might never recall who they were to each other. Would Oliver still love her? Would she still love him? Would Oliver choose her over power? Would she destroy her father’s dream to save the world? Would they still be who they needed to be? All these thoughts ran through John’s head up until he remembered the scene in the office.

He’d held her...

He’d protected her....

He’d chosen her. Even with no real memories he’d still chosen her, he was already starting to fall in love with her. 

With that thought firmly lodged in his heart and mind he finally gave Sara the support she’d always needed...

“Let’s go with plan B...let’s go with the plan where they choose eachother over anything else...” 

* * *

 

Felicity twisted the pen loosely between her fingers while the events of the day rolled through her mind. She kicked off her shoes and let out a soft sigh of relief as she stretched her overly cramped toes. “Oh that feels so good...” she breathed which made her co-occupant chuckle. 

“You know that sounds awfully familiar Felicity. Are you hiding something from me?” he joked which earned him a sharp one eyed glare. 

“Oh when I say that to you it’s for an entirely different reason trust me...” she asserted as she pressed her toes to the back of her desk. “And besides,” she continued, “What you do to me often feels so much more than good...”

She waited for his next verbal volley with bated breath. This was one game that frankly she didn’t mind entertaining him with. She slouched back in her chair when she saw him lean forward on his elbows. She raised her eyebrows and clasped her hands together over her flat stomach. “So what are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to do something to stake your claim?” 

Oliver gave her an easy if not downright sexy grin before those perfect lips once more made her groan. “Felicity I was serious I want a date, with all the stupid hang ups that you claim to despise.” 

She huffed before she ever so slightly whined. “Oliver....come on we’ve been going at like teenagers for almost a month. Why change a good thing?” 

He smirked at her frowning face. “Because today made one thing perfectly clear.” 

He paused she assumed for dramatic effect so she played along by placing her bare feet back on the ground and shifting herself back up against the back of the soft, leather chair. “Well?” she questioned in irritation. “What was made clear? That you want me or that we want each other?”

Again that small cocky grin that she’d fallen for nearly a month ago appeared over his perfectly chiseled face. She felt the same heat pooling between her thighs just as she had that very first night. Her face was already flushing when he did that damn head tilt. In seconds she knew he’d caught the change in her usually pale complexion. “Felicity I don’t think me wanting you has ever been anything but clear,” he stated smugly with one raised eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes dramatically but her lips betrayed her as they slowly began to spread. “Well why are you still sitting all the way over there...If you want me then why not take me right here right now...” 

He raised both eyebrows but remained firmly seated while delivering yet another verbal attack to her groin. “Oh trust me Felicity I’d have you up against the damn wall if I wanted nothing more than a fling...” he took a breath just as she let out a low exhale...

“I’d prefer the wall...” she muttered just as he said...

“I want more with you, I want more than a few nights of senseless passion and lust. I want...” when he began to stutter she slowly began to stand. 

“My, my Mr. Queen are we at a loss for words...” she teased, her body stilling slightly. His head fell forward into his waiting hands as he slightly groaned. 

“This is not coming out right...” 

She smiled and said, “Well how about you start again you know from the beginning,” she suggested almost casually as she took small but purposeful strides towards his slumped form. 

“Right so I can make a fool of myself again,” he complained while being completely unaware of her forward movements. 

She hid her smile with her hand and bit her bottom lip to keep a small laugh from escaping from her lips. 

“Felicity silence is my thing not your’s so what gives?” She could feel the irritation and the rejection in those words so she decided to give him a small reprieve. 

She took a steely breath and placed her shaky hands down to her sides before one finally trailed back up towards the zipper on her dress. Felicity hesitated for a moment and assessed what she was about to do. Now granted they’d made out like horny teenagers and god it was great, but something had always prevented them from moving much past kissing and groping. He’d have his fingers pinching at her nipples through the fabric of her bra, and she’d usually be cupping his ass with her hands; when the phone would ring. She’d never really given it much thought until one night about two weeks ago. They’d met up at the same bar with the rusted out windows and the peeling paint. She always arrived first in some skimpy outfit. This time had been no exception. Her small little red dress hid next to nothing. It was a lace number that exposed nearly every facet of her body while still covering what Laurel had deemed her naughty bits. 

He’d come up from behind with the scent of peppermint on his breath. Those wet lips then traveled down her exposed neck until they landed at her collar bone. Each kiss brought their bodies closer; his arms would encircle her body as her own traveled upwards until she could feel his close cropped hair. He’d moan softy, “Come on let’s get out of here.” 

She’d reply, “What took you so long?” 

His reply was always to twist her body until his lips collided with hers. No matter how often it happened each time he spun her around always left her breathless. The tang of the mint on his tongue mixed with the booze on her own left her lightheaded and anxious for more.  She felt everything in that kiss. His feelings were bared to her and frankly in those moments it was hard to imagine anything better than him surrounding her. He’d drag her out into the alley their hands roaming and their lips exploring until he had her up against the dingy brick wall. He’d mutter a few words like God I missed you, or I want you, or I need you. She’d just pant take me over and over again until she felt his fingers inching the fabric of her dress higher and higher. 

This time was no exception. He had her spread eagled against his groin with her calves hugging his strong hips. He’d moved the lace of her dress down until the creamy skin of her breasts was exposed. Felicity felt the pieces of brick crumbling against her hair as he moved her ever so carefully up and down the length of the wall. She was coming undone in some dingy back alley where anyone could walk by and God was she aroused. His lips moved down over her sternum, each kiss was like a whisper as she struggled to unbuckle his pants. She could feel her thighs clenching around him, and she could feel the affect she was having as he shuddered against her.

The effect was heady in its intoxication as her head completely gave into her lust. She pulled him closer as his lips surrounded her right nipple. The sensation of his rough tongue over her soft, tender skin made her yelp in want as her empty core ached to be filled. She screamed out “Oliver please....” when she felt the sharp tug of his teeth over the erected flesh. She broke the aging brick around her hands as they flew back to grip at anything for support as she nearly came right there. Just as he was about to abuse her other breast the loud clang of broken glass interrupted their lust induced haze. The drunken intruder bellowed out, “Hey Larry I think those two are going at it against the wall!” 

Felicity cursed the drunken fool, “Dammit you fucking drunk. Just a few more minutes and I’d feel complete...” 

Oliver snickered while slowly edging her back down. “No this was a good thing baby. I don’t want our first time to be some rushed back alley hookup.” 

She ached from the emptiness in her core when she felt his forehead touch her own. “I want you inside of me...” she practically begged before he placed a small kiss to her trembling lips. 

“I want that too,” he agreed before rasping out, “But I want the experience to last more than one drunken night.” 

She nodded against his heated skin while he trailed her fingers down his sweaty skin. “But we could have that back at my place...” she offered before he kissed her firmly once more. 

“Felicity I...” but before he could finish the statement fate once more intervened. He swore lowly, “Fucking phone,” before kissing her lightly once more. “Rain check?” he asked with hope practically beaming through his voice. 

She whimpered out, “Oh you owe me an orgasm and I intend to collect.” 

Felicity pulled herself out of her daydream when he croaked out, “Baby what are you doing?” 

She stammered as she looked down and saw her skirt pooled around her ankles. “I...I, well I...” she groaned. “God I’m completely screwing this up.” 

He pushed his chair backward a fraction of an inch before he held out a very steady hand. Her fingers were twisted so tightly together that she doubted they’d ever be anything but white again. He called out her,  “Felicity, baby please look at me.” 

She shook her head ever so gently, “No,” she replied. “No I’m making a complete fool of myself...” 

He tried again, “Baby look at me please.” 

Something in his voice made her shift her gaze from her bare feet to his outstretched hand. “C’mere baby...” he pleaded as she slowly moved to pick up the discarded garment. 

“I need to...” 

“Leave the dress Felicity, and just come to me,” he interrupted before she could even bend down. 

She shook her head but still stepped over the skirt and walked sullenly towards his still outstretched hand. She smiled weakly before linking her fingers through his and accepting the warmth his sure gaze provided. “Why am I sexier drunk than when I’m sober?” she asked almost out of habit when he pulled her down to his lap. She adjusted so her knees were resting at the armrests of his chair. Their linked hands laid between them while they each took small, quiet breaths. “You can tell me it’s true at any point in time here Oliver,” she said in a weak attempt to break the strange silence around them. 

“I would if it were anywhere close to true Felicity.” His answer was sincere and it nearly broke her heart in two. 

“You’re entirely too perfect to be for real baby,” she said quietly while leaning forward. His free hand pulled her closer so her cheek was over his collarbone. The faint echo of his strong heart made her blood once more sing throughout her entire body. “Why don’t you want me anymore then?” she asked which made his soothing touch still. 

She felt his shock vibrating through him so she leaned back only to have him surprise her with a kiss. She melted into him instantly as she angled her neck and allowed his tongue to dance with hers. He pulled away before she had her hand at the knot of his tie. His gaze was almost feral with confusion which made her forehead crinkle. “Oliver I...” 

“Red, the first time I saw you was in a red dress. You’d just left that damn hole in the wall bar and I can remember thinking, God the man she goes home to is one lucky son of a bitch,” he practically shouted before he pulled at their twined fingers by placing them over her heart. “Felicity I want more than secret hook ups in the back alley of the damn bar. I want a relationship where we have keys to a shared home. I want John to roll his eyes when we walk into a room holding hands. I want Laurel to tease you about something just to make you squirm. I want memories of dates that go on for hours and end with us tangled in each other’s arms as we make love into the wee hours of the morning. I want...” he paused to finally take a breath. “I want the world with you and that can’t start from a meaningless hookup,” he finally stated before pushing his forehead to her chest. “I’m falling for you and I dammit I want you to be falling for me too.” 

Felicity felt like an idiot. “Oh Oliver, I...I...” she felt him shuddering against her as she struggled to find the right words. 

“Felicity you don’t have to feel what I do, it’s okay...” 

She quieted him by placing a kiss to the back of his head. “You don’t get it do you...” she thought aloud. “You don’t see how much you mean to me...” she lamented while swallowing back her unshed tears. “Oh baby I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” she repeated as she leaned into his touch and held him closely with her free arm. She heard the slight snuffle at the back of his throat which made her smile. “You wanting that date was your way of telling me wasn’t it?” she asked soberly. 

He sighed heavily, “Yeah....” 

“So I’m guessing that sex is out of the question then?” she asked lightly in an attempt to make him feel at ease. 

He let out a small laugh, “I’m still a man with a half naked woman in his lap so I’m sure that is a negotiable point.” 

She felt the tension in his shoulders ease when his lips graced over the hallow of her throat. “So my little striptease would have worked then?” she surmised. 

His lips passed over her collarbone, “You have dinner with me and I’ll show you how well that would have worked...” he said darkly. 

She pressed her lips to his hair once more and sighed in happy defeat. “It has to be after the gala and we still have to be in like another zipcode but...” 

“Felicity just say yes...I’m not asking for an I love you just a simple yes...” he interjected before she could spit out the three letter word. 

She grinned despite her warring emotions. Her chest felt warm and her soul felt almost free when she uttered, “Yes...” Felicity used his elation to add in one last plea before he could pull back, “Also I’m falling for you too, so please do me a small favor?” 

He drew back slightly and placed a kiss on her chin. “Name it,” he stated. 

“Don’t break my heart?” she whispered. 

He nodded slowly before placing a small kiss to both cheeks. “I won’t,” he whispered against her lips. Then before they finally parted he added almost silently against her skin, “I won’t because it would break mine.” 

* * *

 

It was around 1am when he finally returned. His tie was undone as were his shirt buttons but his smile simply wouldn’t fade. The moon was in the shape of a crescent which for some odd reason made his heart glow with the ideas of new possibilities. He ducked beneath the low hanging gas pipe and gave a stiff salute to the patrol overhead. “Evening gents,” he called out swiftly before picking up his pace. 

He saw them wave back awkwardly with those usually blank faces screwed into ones of confusion. Oliver didn’t care and, for perhaps the first time in a long time he actually remembered what it felt like to be happy. He passed a few more patrol units but didn’t make the same mistake twice. He walked by them briskly attempting to use the shadows of the warehouse to shield his very emotionally open face. 

“Wow so I see that your day must have ended well?” John proclaimed the second Oliver’s big toe was over the office’s threshold. 

He bowed in defeat. “Oh shut up she’s beautiful, she’s smart, and best of all she’s normal. She’s normal John she’s not mixed up in all this bullshit!” he exclaimed while missing the hint of dismay on Diggle’s face. 

“You seem happy,” he covered before Oliver had enough time to catch his first break in almost two years. 

Oliver grinned, “Yeah and why do I sense you’re about to end that happiness?” he asked quickly before John had even handed him the surveillance photos. 

Oliver’s happy mood quickly faded. “Well this is a problem, she has backup? I thought she was just some lone vigilante who needed a boyfriend. Where did this one come from?” he asked while jabbing at the woman in black leather. 

John’s smile slid into a firm frown, “Well she popped up this evening when her green counterpart didn’t. Apparently the Arrow must have found a...” Oliver glanced up as he gulped. 

“John what were you about to say...” he asked slowly. 

John swallowed hard and very carefully stated, “I just thought that perhaps she’d taken your advice.” 

Something in way Oliver’s eyes twinkled made the frown in his friends face suddenly shift. “Oliver what aren’t you telling me?” 

He glanced over at the pictures and honed in on the one in green. His eyes seemed to brighten and the hitch in John’s breath made him feel uneasy. “There’s something familiar about her Digg, she just seems familiar like she was once apart of my life that’s all,” he stated causally before adding one last ribbing statement. “Also I caught that hitch and before you say anything I know this thing with Felicity is dangerous but I can’t stay away from her so don’t ask.” 

John held up his hands in silent acceptance before voicing his once lingering concern. “You love her Oliver and you know that that means for her.” 

Oliver sighed and finished pulling off his tie. “Let me love her while I can John. Let me dream of a life with her so when it’s all snatched away I can live off of those dreams okay?” 

His pleas fell on sympathetic ears. “She won’t let go of you without a fight man, I saw her with you today. She doesn’t have to say the words for me to see it. She’s in love with you and frankly some small part of me is hoping that you’ll see the light and choose her over this,” he said while waving his hands around the nearly empty room. 

Oliver nodded grimly before ignoring the pleas and getting straight to business. “So is our additional problem still on patrol?” 

John nodded just as grimly while tossing him a small tracking device. “The primary team managed to place this on her boot. She’s on a roof about two miles from here. I assume you’re going to pay her a visit?” 

Oliver already had half his gear on and his quiver in hand. “I plan to make a statement so let’s hope she gets the message,” he stated gravely as the happiness in his heart faded back into solid ice. 

“Do you want the team?” John asked quickly. 

“Ehhh, no I can do this on my own. Let Damien know where I’ve gone. I’ll report in if I need backup,” he stated before he turned and walked right back out the door. 

John waited for a few more seconds, his fingers practically throbbed with anticipation as he typed in a few lone words. 

\- He’s coming, make sure Felicity’s in play. 

After that he let the phone go dark and his mind go blank. “The prince is in play, “he dictated through the com’s unit in the office. “Make sure to fall back, he’s asked for a private meeting with our newly acquired problems.” 

After that he let the line go silent as he took a seat and waited for the real fireworks to begin. 


	13. Feelings make things difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver both have a feeling that the something is awfully familiar about their new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 13: Feelings make things difficult**

 

Felicity practically strolled into the lair which made Sara do what she would call a triple take. “Um, Lissy since when do you stroll?” she asked, with a raised voice that matched her eyebrows. 

Felicity just rolled her eyes and moved along towards the back end of the lair. Sara swiveled to follow her movements as she proceeded to unlock the glass case that held her suit and weapons. Laurel’s was already empty since she’d taken the first half of Felicity’s shift. Sara watched with amusement as her best friend and partner in crime hummed while suiting up. “Lissy?” she asked in the sweetest tone she could find. 

Felicity paused and turned with her fingers still hovering over the jacket’s zipper. “Yeah, whats up?” she replied with a slightly furrowed brow. 

Sara shoved the rolling chair back an inch along the clear surface of the raised podium in the center of the room. The neon lights along the ceiling made her skin look almost translucent as she quietly assessed the situation. Felicity noted the questioning gaze and remarked, “Um, Sara I need to relieve Laurel so umm are you going to ask your question or what?” 

Sara leaned forward. She crossed her left leg over her right one before she brought her forearms down and fingers together over her knee. Her head tilted and her lips parted just as Felicity yelled, “SARA!” 

She jumped slightly and coughed out, “Sorry! But you don’t hum! You never hum, hell I think the only time you make a sound resembling a hum is when you’re....” Sara fell deathly quiet when Felicity’s head fell. 

“See this is why I wish Laurel were here right now instead of you...” she quietly sighed before swallowing the lump in her throat. Felicity glanced back up slowly and what Sara saw in her eyes made her groan. 

“Lissy no....” she scolded just when Felicity said...

“I’m in love with him.” 

Sara swallowed her next words only to replace them with, “Love! How? You’ve known him for a mon....” Again Sara stopped when her best friend gave her an exaggerated shrug. “Oh my god, you’re really crazy about him aren’t you?” she asked when Felicity placed her quiver down. 

She gave her a sweet but sad smile as she padded up the stairs and grabbed the chair from the opposite desk. “You know when we were kids?” she asked to soften the blow. 

Sara gave her a sad but knowing nod. “So he’s gives you the whole package doesn’t he? I mean he’s the can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t think unless he’s touching you person isn’t he?” 

Felicity rolled closer and grabbed at her clasped hands. “You remember how I felt when your father found me right?” 

Sara nodded at the question before giving her a tight lipped response. “You said you’d lost your home, and that even though you were home your heart wasn’t. Yeah...” she admitted slowly, “Yeah I remember how it hurt me to see you crying out for some random stranger when Laurel and I were sitting right there beside you.” 

Felicity bumped at her knee and Sara hiccupped. “Are you going to tell him about all of this?” Sara asked her gently. 

Felicity’s smile turned into a frown as she bumped her knee once more. “I love him and that’s why I never will,” she stated as she dropped her hands and began to roll away. 

Sara wanted to say something, anything that would ease her friends pain but she knew that nothing could. She let Felicity walk back towards her gear. Her face made Sara’s stomach clench as she attempted to bury her feelings under yet another layer of armor. They’d all agreed that letting them wake up naturally was best but right now seeing how far she’d already fallen it was hard to remain quiet. Felicity gave her one last parting glance and a sad smile as she rounded the corner of the raised platform. “Hey do you want anything while I’m out? Like a way to erase my feelings or you know ice cream?” 

Sara smirked at her attempt of levity and teased her back. “Yeah we’ll just go back in time by about two years and have you wash up on some other shore. Also mint chip if you think you could cram some money into that skintight suit of yours.” 

Felicity grinned and threw her an attempt at a withering gaze. “Bye bye birdie...” she taunted. 

Sara threw her earpiece at her and glared. “You’re evil you know that right?” 

Felicity caught the earpiece and placed it on the table by the door. “Oh, relax. One day you too can leap from building to building in some skin tight get up.” She laughed while pressing the call button for the elevator. 

Sara stood and stomped down to the table with her displaced earpiece. Felicity gave her a sweet innocent smile as Sara pointed toward the back of the lair. “In that third case is my costume and I’ll have you know I can take you and the black one anytime, anywhere,” she raged just as the elevator doors opened. 

Felicity leaned forward and gently patted her head. “My glasses are in the bottom drawer of my locker so don’t lock it up when you leave okay?” 

Sara shoved her gently at her shoulder but smiled in reply, “Laurel’s coming in from her shift so you’ll be alone. I’ll be here till you’re back.” 

Felicity give her a curt nod which meant her armor was up and her mask was in place. “I’ll radio if I see anything,” she said quickly as she stepped into the elevator. 

Sara just smiled and gave her a small wave as the doors shut. Five seconds later she changed to the sub-channel and radioed Laurel. “She’s in route. Is he there yet?” 

Laurel’s voice crackled through the earpiece not ten seconds later. “Yup, he arrived about two minutes ago and ummm was Felicity happy when she showed up tonight?” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “She’s in love and so is he so do the math,” she sighed as she made her way back to Felicity’s babies. “Which reminds me...” she added. “I so get to go on patrol while you all are living it up at the damn gala tomorrow night.” 

“We’ll see. The last time you did a solo run Dad had to reroute four patrol cars to keep your ass out of jail,” Laurel reminded her. 

Sara flopped back down to her unstable chair and blew the fallen strands of hair from her face. “Kill joy,” she spat. 

“No, older sister,” Laurel quipped before Sara shut down the channel and glared at the two moving red dots. 

“She loves you Oliver Queen so you better damn well be worth it.” she stated to the screens as the two dots moved closer and closer together. 

* * *

 

Felicity crawled up the rusted out drainpipe while the wind around her cut through her gear until her skin felt raw. Why didn't I choose a city where the worst thing I would feel was a sunburn?” she mumbled to herself as she gripped at the last rod before she reached the roof’s ledge. She hit the com unit at her chest and waited until the garbled voice of Laurel chimed through her ear. 

“Yes...my dear sweet friend who almost had sex on her desk this afternoon?” 

Felicity grumbled, “Oh trust me he’s put an interesting condition on that particular activity.” 

She heaved herself up and over the ledge and huffed, “Besides sex with him would take far longer than a few fleeting minutes...trust me his kisses last longer...” 

Laurel groaned, “Oh my god that explains so much! No wonder you two were doing the eye sex thing!” 

Felicity giggled, “Yeah well get used to it he wants a date...” 

Her com went dead for a few moments which allowed her to scan the city’s skyline. She was near the docks which according to their recent shifts had been the sight of her one time black hooded attacker. She still had the knot on her head from the concussion that bastard had given her. She was about to throw a graveling hook out towards the next roof when Laurel chimed back in. 

“Like a date, date? Like with wine and candles and in a public setting with flashbulbs date?” 

Felicity heard Sara’s throaty laugh in the background. “Yes my sister birds he wants a date and he’s not sleeping with me until he gets it,” she replied as she anchored her fingers by her lip and prepared to fire. Her com chirped once more just as the gravel behind her crunched. Felicity’s body froze as a pair of heavy feet slammed forcibly onto the gravel covered roof. 

“Oh my god a man is saying no sex? That has got to be a first...” Sara joked as the man behind her said...

“Sister birds...so you have more than one helper? Well that could prove to be problematic.” 

Felicity raised her elbow and attempted to lower her voice. Her synthesizer was off and she’d have to tap her com unit to switch it back on. She would have smacked her own forehead for her careless behavior had she felt he wouldn’t shoot her when she moved. “I’m lowering my weapons so do me a favor hood boy and don’t shoot me in the back?” 

His synthesizer was clearly turned on as he took care in producing his next few words. “Hmmm...I wouldn’t mind having a face to face confrontation so please turn around...” he goaded which made her snarl. 

“Arrogant much?” she fumed while placing her quiver’s line across her chest. 

Her counterpart smiled beneath the hood as she glowered. “You have fire that will make this encounter far more amusing I’d dare say,” he practically slithered as she again snarled. 

“So you’re the one I owe for the massive hangover and no fun I presume?” 

He nodded as if manners mattered in this case and said, “Yes and you gave me the lovely parting gift of a cut to the thigh. I really did enjoy our last encounter but sadly you and your “sister birds” have disrupted my shipments and frankly I can’t have that sort of interference with my business. So if you don’t mind....” 

Felicity fumed, “You son of bitch if you honestly think I’m going to hand over my city then you clearly were beaten as child.” 

He took a small step forward which made her take a step back. Her hands flew up into two clenched fists in preparation for his attack. He simply smiled almost kindly while carefully producing a small knife. “Well my little green menace with on oddly familiar voice I’m going to offer you a chance here. Run now and we can forget this entire ordeal or remain standing here like a fool and suffer the consequences. The choice is your own.” His demand sounded rational and that sort of calm and clear thinking made Felicity’s head spin. 

“You’re insane!” she accused while still attempting to keep her voice low and throaty. 

He smirked and for an instant something in her stomach clenched. “Oh trust me I don’t want to do this but unfortunately you’ve attracted the attention of the wrong person and that means I now have to act so what will it be? The swiftness of the blade or would you prefer a more physically exhaustive route to your ultimate death?” 

Felicity felt her stomach somersault. He felt familiar in the way he moved slowly towards her. His steps were sure and confident. His shoulders looked firm and squared, much like Oliver’s felt when she had them locked within her grasp. She choked on her own crazy illusions of the man she loved being the crazy bastard before her. She growled in utter defiance, “Drop the blade and let’s get this over with...” 

His perfect teeth nearly glowed beneath the sliver of the moon as he grimaced, “Fine make me the monster in this equation.” 

She snarkly replied, “Come on frat boy make a move...” 

He glowered, “Oh gladly prom queen...” 

At that she charged throwing the full force of her weight against her feet as she took a small jump forward with her arms outstretched. He moved deftly, he countered her anger fueled actions by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down towards his chest. They landed. He was flat on his back and she was anchored to his heaving chest by again a familiar embrace. She blinked rapidly attempting to clear the dust from her eyes as he shook with laughter. 

“Is that the best you’ve got Arrow?” 

She reacted by shoving her knee into his groin and jabbing her elbows into his sides. He released her instantly while snarling, “bitch” beneath his breath. She held back a harsh laugh as she slithered out of his weakened grasp. She managed to crawl backward. He was curled up in pain and she was covered from head to toe in dirt.

Felicity hit the synthesizer and asked, “Is that the best you’ve got?” 

He let out a low groan, “Not by a long shot...” His words were less impressive as he coughed out in pain. 

Felicity’s lungs were burning with the exertion from the jump and their subsequent fall. She knew she should simply end it, he’d be gone and the docks could be cleared but...something about him made her pause just as he had done a few nights prior. Her neck dropped in defeat as she struggled to stand. Her com’s crackled with laughter as both Laurel and Sara continued to offer words of encouragement given her “sex drought” situation. She wanted to yell at them but given the situation she was currently in she felt that she’d revealed quite enough. So with uneasy foot falls she took a few short strides backwards as her counterpart moaned. 

“I didn’t take you for the compassionate act type of girl,” he croaked as he finally began to lean upwards. 

“Yeah...” she sighed, “neither did I....”

She felt the ledge of the wall at the backs of her ankles when he let out a throaty, “We’re even...” 

She nodded before giving him an equally throaty and now synthesized, “Next time one of us dies,” before she flung herself backwards over the wall. 

* * *

 

Oliver glanced at his appearance and nearly snarled in annoyance. “I’m going to find that woman and slit her throat for this.” 

John actually chuckled from the other room before he threw his bowtie at him. “Oh please admit it you sort of liked it.” 

His remark made Oliver scowl. “No, what I would like is an evening with the beautiful woman who’s waiting out in the living space. What I would like is many uninterrupted hours spent with her in my arms but unfortunately...” 

“She’s your friend at this event Oliver and given how touchy freely you are with each other I feel that some ground rules might be prudent,” he interrupted as Oliver came out with the thin strip of fabric around his collar. 

“I’m in love with her...” he blurted out before moving the ends of his tie at his neck. “Also can you please assist with this,” he paused for a moment before adding, “thing please?” 

 John just lifted his eyebrows and flung his hands up in the air. “Yes and honestly man just no kissing or anything resembling what they call “sex eyes” and I’ll die a happy man deal?” 

Oliver nodded almost too happily which he was sure made John’s suspicions rise. “I’m still in love with her though...” he jabbed. 

John just smiled, “Yeah,” he said while lightly tapping at his chest. “I know and newsflash,” he smirked while straightening the bowtie, “She’s in love with you as well.” 

Oliver’s pupils were blown from happiness he was sure but what he saw next made his heart drop down to his knees. John left his bedroom door open, and just that small crack had given him a birdseye view of Felicity in that amazing green dress. 

She was standing in the center of the room with the low light of the lamps hitting the bronzer on her skin and he gulped . The dress was made for her and for once he felt the need to send Laurel a thank you card. She took John’s hand deftly in her own and something in the way her forearm moved made his pulse race. The movement of that exposed arm dragged its way through his brain like a bullet from a gun as it searched for a place to land. The way the muscles curved and sloped made him momentarily flash back to the woman he’d held roughly in his arms.

His lungs practically seized as his eyes roamed over her extended arm until they hit the slender slope of her shoulder. She practically glowed as the light from the lamps moved to reflect off what appeared to be emeralds over the collar at her throat. The bodice fit snugly over her chest highlighting the exact curvature of her breasts. He flashed back to how it felt to have her breasts palmed in his hands. His groin was literally aching when he recalled how she screamed when his tongue slid over her erect nipple. He stifled a low moan of pleasure as he reached up to adjust the suddenly tight collar. 

His mind took yet another detour to how it felt when the woman from last night was covering him with her heaving chest. Something in the way she felt made him think of Felicity. His thoughts moved once more back to the present as she released an easy laugh. Her hands flew to John’s forearms which made the soft green material sway. The dress fell over her perfectly highlighting every square inch of skin that he’d both touched and still yearned to touch. She was perfect and it was in that moment her eye caught his. She gave him a soft smile before turning slowly in place. He smiled at her moment of silliness but that smile faded when he saw her exposed back. The dress covered her upper back and then opened up into a semi circle which dipped down to reveal her lower back. Just at the end of her spine was a series of jagged scars. He scanned over her shoulders once more and to his utter horror he saw other slight flaws. 

Felicity had just finished her small circle and looked up before he could hide his despair. She saw the lightness of the moment was gone and before he could stop her she reached around to graze over the scars along her back. Her easy smile faltered as Oliver surged into the room. John asked her lowly, “Hey are you okay?”

She nodded almost shyly but before she had a chance to respond Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He relaxed instantly the second he felt her breath fanning across his face. Placing a hand alongside her cheek he waited a beat before allowing his grip on her wrist to lessen. She stayed still, their chests barely touching with her eyes still pointed down when another memory from the previous night flashed through his mind. Something in the way she felt made him once more recall how the other woman had felt while she hovered above him. He breathed, “Felicity none of that matters to me, you matter to me.”

She shuffled closer and tilted her head into his palm as he trailed his fingers up and down the length of her arm. She sniffed, “It’s not that Oliver, I know a few scars don’t matter to you…” she took a small staggered breath. “It’s well…” her voice cracked again so Oliver intervened by tilting her chin upward and kissing her softly.

“You’re all that matters to me,” he whispered before kissing her again. “You as you are is all I need,” he whispered against her lips before placing yet another soft kiss to her trembling mouth.

They parted when she took a sharp breath. He pressed his forehead to hers when she whispered, “I can’t remember how they got there.” His forehead crinkled against her skin when she muttered, “Two damn years and I still can’t remember how I was hurt and even worse who did it.”

Oliver closed his eyes before kissing the space between her eyebrows, “It’s the same with the tattoo over your ring finger isn’t it?”

She nodded, “Yeah I look at it every single day and still even after all this time the only aspect I can recall is a name.”

He hesitated but still asked his question anyways. “What’s his name?”

She curled her palm over his cheek; then with her lips over his lips she whispered, “Yours.”

Oliver felt the force of her single word vibrating through him as he searched for John’s face. Thankfully he’d managed to leave without interrupting their moment because right now he’d get to see an entirely different version of the man he knew come to life. “My name, you were muttering my name for months and this is something you simply chose to omit from me?” he asked with a bit of anger evident in his tone. 

Felicity pressed a kiss to his bottom lip and sighed, “I was waiting for the right moment and well since we pretty much spend the majority of our time making out I never really found it.” 

Oliver agreed in theory and told her before adding, “Still it was my name Felicity, and I can’t shake the feeling that it means something.” 

She mumbled, “You let the matching tattoos go so why is this such an issue?” 

He gave her a stern glare, “Hey I was honest about that!” he stated with a raised voice. 

She pulled back and placed her arms over her stomach. “Yes you were but you’re keeping secrets too and you know it!” She countered with a small almost hidden twinkle in her eyes. 

He was stunned so he voiced his errant thought. “This is turning you on isn’t it? 

She took a timid step back as he moved slowly forward. She countered with, “It’s having the same effect on you too admit it.” 

He smiled swiftly as she backed herself literally into the corner of the wall just by the frame of the window. She let out a small, “Shit,” when she realized her predicament. “Baby I think you’ve backed yourself into a corner, “ he chuckled when she finally smiled. 

“Nice timing hot shot,” she giggled before beckoning him forward with her open arms. 

He took three large strides but stopped short of accepting her touch. “Felicity why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked her openly with no anger or malice this time. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your scars? Or why won’t you tell me where you go at night? Hell why won’t I tell you? We both have baggage Oliver and I’m starting to care about what you’ll think once I finally have to tell you...” she blustered while dipping her hand down to graze over his own. “Oliver I’m not the same Pip you knew, something happened to me that left me both physically and emotionally scarred. I’m just not ready to bring that darkness into the one light aspect of my life. I’m not ready to taint your feelings for me with all that darkness in my soul. Can you understand that?” she asked as she grazed her fingers over his flexed knuckles. 

He mulled over her questions mainly because they were his own. She was asking for time and patience, she was asking for acceptance but also without knowing it she was asking for his unconditional love. Her eyes dimmed with each minute he spent silent. Her own fears were beginning to eat her alive as the space between them continued to grow and expand. “Baby please if you can’t do this then just tell me now and we’ll just go back to being what we were before...” she babbled sadly just as her hand fell. 

“Baby huh?” 

She looked up and once again his heart froze. “Oliver?” she asked surprised. 

He shuffled his feet as he looped his pinkie with her own. “Baby, I’ve called you that several times and you almost never have,” he paused when he saw her eyebrows knit in confusion. He smiled softly before taking a small step forward. “What honey? Is that an endearment you can live with as well?” 

She starred at him like he’d sustained a head injury. “Honey? Did my last speech make you instantly crazy?” 

He pulled at her hand and she moved, understanding what he wanted without a single word being said. “So honey is on the table then?” he asked quietly as she moved into his embrace. 

She tilted her head just as he tilted his own. Their lips were inches apart when she muttered, “Oliver can you accept me as I am secrets and all?” 

He wrapped her in his arms as he replied, “On one condition.” 

His lips burned as she murmured, “And that would be?” 

He traced his tongue over rounded bottom lip while she twined her fingers over the nape of his neck. “That when the time’s right you’ll accept mine as well,” he begged just as their lips met...

* * *

 

“Oliver it’s a tie not a noose stop pulling at it!” Felicity nearly ordered as she whispered into his ear. 

He grimaced. “How much longer do I have to be here for?” 

She leaned forward plucking his wine glass from his hand before taking a long sip. He glanced back at her with his trademark raised eyebrow and glared. She just took another sip before placing it firmly back on the black tablecloth. She then scanned the room around her. Her eyes darted in both directions before they once more settled straight forward. Then without any hint of warning she raked her teeth over his earlobe and whispered, “If you’re so bored then when I walk away just stare at my ass. That should distract you for a good ten minutes or so...” 

He gulped hard causing her to shake with laughter when she kissed his neck just below his abused ear. “I adore you, make of that what you will...” she said lightly as she carefully straightened her back before she slowly walked away. Oliver watched the gentle sway of her hips as she approached the newly elected mayor.

The ballroom they were in was massive but then again what room in this place wasn’t. The room itself had a dome ceiling with curved walls. The outer edges of the room were lined with empty tables with five chairs placed evenly around them. The black tablecloths and white rose center pieces were an elegant touch. The globe lights that hung from the ceiling from suspension cables made the room around them glow. The orchestra in the background played the same boring elevator music as the various guests milled around the grand room. All the blinds were pulled so the lights of the city made the setting seem warmer and even intimate when it was anything but.  The grin on his face must have been dumber than he thought since not ten seconds later he felt Diggle’s hand rest sharply over his shoulder. 

“So you two are back in love again I see?” he asked before handing him a folded piece of paper. 

Oliver accepted the message without ever glancing away from Felicity’s back. “What does he want now?” he asked in a distracted tone. 

John smirked but took the message back. “He wants to remind you that two of our investors are here tonight and one of them just so happens to be placing a rather wayward hand over your girlfriend’s lower back...” he stammered just as Felicity turned and gave him a tight wave. 

He cocked his head and gave John a tight lipped grunt. “Excuse me my girlfriend needs me.” 

John chuckled, “Girlfriend huh?” 

Oliver just slapped his back and rolled his eyes, “Yeah don’t start Digg.” 

“Go save her, we’ll discuss the shipment after the gala,” he said smiling. 

Oliver moved through the throngs of guests and reporters until he could see how straight her spine had become. He attempted to glower at the man but remembered John’s recent words. The mayor was in their pocket so doing anything to aggravate him would be viewed as a hostile act on his part. On the other hand the creep had his hands all over his girlfriend...

Without another though Oliver gracefully pulled at the man’s wrist until he felt it pop. Mayor Crenshaw’s face flushed as Oliver twisted over the dislocated joint. Then with a practiced ease he ever so swiftly reared his hand backward until he felt the man’s arm go completely limp.

Felicity’s skin prickled with goose bumps as Oliver’s stern words floated over her shoulder and past her ear. She nearly slumped into his strong chest as Louis Crenshaw’s face turned beet red. “Louis I think you’ve taken up enough of Ms. Smoak’s time don’t you?” 

The older man agreed and stammered, “Yes, yes I should be letting you both mingle with your other guests. So um Felicity I’ll see you both I presume at the ground breaking near the end of the month?” 

Felicity felt Oliver’s arm at her lower back and realized that she could see a small line of sweat building over the mayor’s forehead. She nodded graciously then answered, “Yes we’ll both be in attendance.” 

He smiled to hide what she assumed was pain and said, “Good well then I’ll let you go. It was a pleasure my dear and Mr. Queen I look forward to repaying the favor.” 

She felt his chest vibrate against her spine as he lowly replied, “Oh don’t worry you’ll pay not I.” 

The older man just nodded before she felt his arm being dropped from Oliver’s grip. He smiled once more before he practically ran for the nearest exit. Felicity nearly froze when Oliver’s chin nuzzled over the shell of her ear. “Did you just break that man’s wrist?” she asked with an angered tone. 

He drew his hidden hand over the small of her back until she felt her knees beginning to buckle. “I protected what’s mine...” he whispered with gravel in his tone. 

She nearly melted to the floor when he placed his palm over her stomach. “I’m not yours to protect,” she seethed as he moved them towards the back of the ballroom. 

His chin grazed over her skin again when he said, “Yes you are.” 

Felicity caught the eyes of two press members and smiled sweetly. “Stomach ache,” she answered as they nodded and turned back to each other. “You’re attracting attention sweetheart,” she rapt. 

“Don’t care,” he goaded as he moved them through the crowd. 

It wasn’t until he had her pushed against one the few concealed walls in the dome shaped room that she felt the hunger in his touch. He angled her back firmly into his chest while keeping his palm splayed over her abdomen. He trailed his fingers over the buckle at the collar of her dress and quickly undid the clasp. Then with extreme tenderness and care he removed the strip of fabric so his lips could have free rein. “Are you completely insane?” she asked in a low moan as he began to suck at her pulse point. 

He growled into her skin and muttered, “He had his hands all over you.” 

She leaned back into his touch finally understanding what provoked this response. “So this is you jealous?” 

Oliver mumbled, “No this me staking my claim.” 

She giggled, “Trust me?” 

“Always,” he growled lowly as his tongue traced over the busied skin that thankfully was hidden by the collar of her dress. 

She laced her fingers over the hand at her stomach, “Come with me...” she demanded. 

He obeyed as she pulled them towards the bathroom door. He grunted, “Am I going to like this?” 

She opened the door and then shut it with her foot as she moved their joined hands down the side of her dress. On one side was a narrow slit, she moved his pulsating fingers down to the bare flesh and moaned, “Guess what I’m not wearing beneath this dress...” 

She felt his fingers digging at her thigh as he asked lowly, “Now who’s crazy?” 

She smirked while moving his hand up her outer thigh and then in until she could feel his fingers teasing at her aching folds. She hummed lowly when he bit at her shoulder just as he parted her nether lips with his middle and index fingers. “Is this breaking one of your rules baby?” 

He growled as she along with him pushed past her wet folds and in until she felt his skin rubbing along her inner walls. “Fuck the rules...” 

She practically screamed, “Well I’d prefer it if you fucked me but this will do.” 

“Such a dirty mouth,” he teased as they moved his fingers in and out of her aching core. They moved slowly at first. He let her become accustomed to his touch along her smooth walls while she raked her fingernails through his close cropped hair. She whimpered as her knees began to quake. He placed the hand at her waist more firmly at her center to support her quivering body. 

She let out a panted, “thank you...’ as the pace against her core increased. He began to move faster each time pushing at her clenching walls even harder until she swore she’d drawn blood at his hairline. 

She screamed, “I’m yours....” as he moaned, “You’re mine...” 

He upped the pace once more until she felt her lungs burning from lack of air. She sputtered out a mangled, “Yours always yours...” just in time for her body to go rigid against his chest. 

Her head fell forward as he placed soft, lingering kisses to her damp neck. Her entire body began to fall to the floor as he removed his fingers from her body. She felt the ragged waves of pleasure racing through her at the loss of his warm touch. He fell with her his back was up against the door. She nestled into his lap as she brought their joined hands to rest once more over her stomach. He moved his free hand just in time so they landed on his skin and not her dress. “We still have to go back out there...” he answered her unspoken question. 

Her head rolled off to one side so her nose was nestled at the hallow of his throat. “I meant what I said Oliver, I really am yours,” she yawned which made his chest move in humor. 

“I never doubted your feelings for me, but still it’s nice to hear,” he commented when kissing the crown of her hairline. 

“So when’s that date again?” she asked as he smiled against her skin. 

“I’ll have my people call your people...” he joked before they both just for a moment fell silent. 

* * *

 

“Wanna explain the missing man act for like half hour during the gala?” John asked once the ballroom had cleared. 

Oliver loosened his tie and placed his hand over the nape of his bent neck. “When’s the shipment due Digg?” he asked while avoiding the previous question. 

John suppressed a grin and shoved the folder towards his waiting hand. “The shipment is due at 5. I’ll oversee the unloading while you patrol the rooftops just in case our little green friend shows up.” 

Oliver grunted but agreed, “Fine you’ll take your shipment and I’ll make sure that our green and black duo doesn’t cause any undo issues.” 

John gingerly touched his shoulder and said something that would stay with him for days to come. “It’s almost done Oliver so let’s just get through the next few days without anyone dying.” 

Oliver had nodded but in the pit of his stomach he knew tomorrow night was going to change everything. 


	14. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrow and the man in the black hood come face to face and Felicity has a moment where she thinks she's seeing Oliver in her worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. Title credit goes to @cjjingram.

 

**Chapter 14: Mistaken Identity**

 

Felicity stalked through the horrible, awful smelling  wet alley with a smile of sheer and utter joy written across her face. She shook inwardly saying out loud, “Stop, stop the smiling you dumbass. You have a job to do and thinking about Oliver is not helping you right now.” 

A sharp sound made her head spin and her heart jump up in her throat. She spun around with her bow raised just to watch it fall when she saw the cat freeze before her. She laughed lowly with slumped shoulders when Laurel buzzed through. “Okay green one, White Canary has eyes on the shipment. According to her this time they’re unloading crates of weapons along with medicine.” 

Felicity re-positioned the bow over her chest and said, “Get a move on kitty things are about to get really hectic,” before she gave Laurel a response. “Number one I caught that, and number two why medicine? What the hell are they playing at?” 

“I wish I knew Arrow,” she stated pointedly before veering back to the subject at hand. “The weapons I get but yeah the medicine has me completely confused. White Canary thinks it’s perhaps the work of the man in the black hood...” 

At that Felicity’s voice lowered, “He’s a menace Laurel.” 

Laurel coughed audibly into the mike, “Yes but and I’m sorry for saying this but you two were borderline flirting the last time...” 

Felicity shot back appalled, “Flirting is what Oliver and I do! That wasn’t flirting that was him making a fool of himself!” 

“Well either way he’s got med’s in those crates and his lackey per Sara is shipping them out to the local hospitals so he can’t be all that bad,” she rapt as Felicity’s protest’s went silent. 

Felicity felt an odd sense of admiration for her opponent but shrugged it aside as she reached for the fire escape ladder before roughly pulling it down. “I’m getting into position White Canary. Black Canary any sign of the menace with a heart of gold?” 

“Oh look who’s got a sense of humor all the sudden!” Laurel poked before adding, “No he’s nowhere on our screens but then again he wasn’t the last time either so tread lightly.” 

Felicity heard her pitch drop with the last line but chose to ignore her friend’s unspoken concerns as she continued to climb up the ladder. When her hand hit the last ladder rung she reached out to Laurel for one last check before she climbed up over the ledge. “Okay Black Canary am I still clear?” 

Laurel chimed in about 30 seconds later, “You’re all clear Arrow just remember be cautious and you’ve always got us for backup.” 

Felicity smiled, “I love you too...” she mocked lightly as the low light of the sun hit her squarely in the eyes. She squinted seeing nothing but yellow and orange as she flipped herself over the ledge and onto the platform of the roof. She did a quick scan and once she’d confirmed everything was clear she began walking towards the ledge at the opposite side. 

Sara was about three or four buildings away and since she was most likely hunched over and doing surveillance Felicity opted to leave her be however she was still bored and with nothing to do but wait she made an interesting choice and causally pulled out her cell phone. 

Laurel hated being in the lair. She absolutely hated being on the sidelines while the other two got to do the real work. Felicity had scolded her multiple times since they all, herself included, took turns being the eyes in the sky. Laurel had pulled the shift this week but that did nothing to improve her mood. So when Felicity’s phone suddenly pinged she couldn’t help but open up the small icon. 

Laurel was shocked to say the least. Felicity never used her phone during her shifts hell she scolded them when they did! But nonetheless here she was using her phone and some part of Laurel snapped. She broke her own rule and pulled up the conversation icon as Felicity continued to rapidly type away. She watched with an unshakable sense of dread as the two of them traded small jokes within longer sentences with hidden meanings. 

**F: So I get to what guess when you’re going to spring this “date” on me?**

**O: No our date is tonight at 8pm. I made reservations and everything so I expect you to be on time and well dressed.**

**F: And what if I disappoint?**

**O: You could show up naked and you wouldn’t disappoint but I wouldn’t mind seeing my favorite red dress again...**

**F: Only if you give me the name of the restaurant.**

**O: You know which one don’t tease me....**

Laurel kept reading through the messages hoping for some clue while also attempting to resist gagging. Sadly Felicity’s next response made that next to impossible. 

**F: Oh like you did in the bathroom at the gala...**

**O: Well if you want a proper fuck then I suggest you make an appearance tonight at 8pm at Liserno’s.**

Laurel’s fingers itched to type in her own disgusted response but was stopped when her own phone began to ring. She glanced down at the ID and swallowed a groan. “Hi Dad, “ she answered tightly as she resisted throwing her phone against the nearest wall. 

He actually chuckled, “So you’re watching their conversation too I see...” 

She choked, “Don’t you feel like your eyes have been violated?” 

He let out a gnarled sounding laugh, “Oh honey I’ve been through this before and trust me this for them is actually tame. Just wait until their memories come back. We won’t be able to separate them with a firehose.” 

Laurel’s lungs seized, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding! This gets worse?” 

Her bellowing actually made Lance smile, “Oh yes those two are...” he gulped recalling another incidence as he said, “just trust me sweetie those two  are soulmates and I’ll just leave it at that. 

She was about to add something to their chat when she noticed an intruder moving towards Felicity’s location. “Um Dad, is Oliver in play?” she asked timidly. 

He went silent and she assumed white as he stated somberly, “Yeah he’s spotted her...” 

Laurel let the phone clatter to the floor ten seconds too late...

Sara heard her sister’s sharp cries just as the men below her were loading the last of the crates into the back of the unmarked black vans. She hit her earpiece not even ten seconds after Laurel’s mangled cries died. “Laurel where is she!” she demanded knowing that only one thing could evoke that type of response. 

“She’s behind you by about four rooftops,” she nearly cried before adding, “Sara hurry she’s in trouble.” 

Sara nodded to no one before she took off running. Each step she made felt like it was still coming ten seconds to late. 

* * *

 

Felicity heard him before she felt his harsh, ragged breath along the nape of her neck. She’d been standing with her back to the sun when she felt a slight tremor run through her body. She shoved her phone into the gear’s smaller inner pocket when the tremor grew into a nervous pain that seemed to radiate out through her upper and lower limbs. 

It was too late to run, and too late to call for back up so she simply stood still with her eyes closed and waited...

The gravel cracked beneath his heavy boots as he sauntered towards her. She remained rigid with her concealed hand wrapped around the handle of a small blade. She was counting down the seconds in her head as he let out a low, somewhat heady laugh. 

“And we meet again Arrow...” 

She heard the contempt in his voice but what she almost missed was the other more euphoric quality. Her palm burned against the cold metal as she relayed her own veiled comment. “Yes and I do believe that we agreed that our next meeting would end in someone’s death...”

The hooded man actually chuckled, “Oh I remember and I’ve come to settle that debt.” 

He inched closer until she felt the tip of his arrow wedged sharply at the midline of her back. She felt the cold breath of death as it licked at skin. She shivered as he let out a slow almost seductive sigh, “Relax, I want this to be a fair fight, so...” 

The tip of the arrow fell which allowed her to whip around with her blade bared, “So what we go on the count of three?” 

He actually smiled, or she thought he smiled. It was hard to tell with his chiseled jawline concealed by that damn hood. “Or we can just go now...” he growled as he raised the bow...

Felicity ducked instantly falling to her knees as she threw the small dagger toward his right knee. It sliced through the thick black material of his pants making him wince. This small second of pain allowed her to roll onto her side and grab the discarded blade. He snarled but said nothing as he readjusted. The tip of his arrow fell over the back of her neck and this time when he snarled he used words instead of grunts. “Stand up and drop that damn knife.” 

She did as instructed. She let the blade clatter to the ground as she slowly stood. She felt her body shaking with anger as she grumbled, “This is far from a fair fight...” 

He pushed the tip of the arrow’s blade into her skin just enough so that it drew blood. She hissed while he said coolly, “Then we’ll make it fair...” 

Suddenly the tip disappeared. “Turn around,” he barked. 

She did startled by what she was seeing. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked confused. 

He grunted, “Hand to hand is fair or do you disagree?” 

Her forehead knitted even further as she said, “Are you serious?” 

She could of sworn he winked at her as he calmly replied while removing the various weapons from his attire. “Someone who’s very close to me would want this to be fair...” 

She tilted her head for a fraction of a second...Something in the tenor of his voice made her stomach jump with desire. She slowly removed her bow and unstrapped her quiver from her back as he continued to throw out blade after blade. She took in the arch of his neck and the curve of his bicep as he once more brought his face forward. Her heart actually stilled when he said, “Pray Arrow, pray for us both...” he said wearily before he suddenly charged. 

She dove beneath his first punch while landing one of her own. He dodged the second one but she wasn’t so lucky. His right fist slammed into her ribcage knocking the wind from her body so she fell to her knees just as he slammed his knee into her nose. 

Her head hit the ground with a sickening thud right before he jammed his elbow into her stomach. She coughed and felt rather than saw the blood as it spilled out over her lips. She let out a sharp cry making him pause just enough so that when he came back down she was able to slam her foot into his groin. He choked in pain as his back bent. She took this opportunity to send her other foot into his forehead so he went slamming downward as she finally found the strength to sit up. 

She heard the crunch and saw that she’d managed to split his lip. She shook her head, her ears rang in agony and her vision was blurred. She ignored her dislocated shoulder and grabbed at one of his discarded blades. She stumbled over her shaky knees and then his until she had her hips around his neck. “Hold still,” she murmured while her thighs tightened down around his neck. He choked and gasped while his fingers grabbed at the dust covered leather of her pants. She ignored his touch and focused on steadying her fingers enough to send the blade through his forehead. 

The pain in her head kept growing as her vision continued to blur. Something inside her kept screaming “Felicity no!!! Stop, he’s Oliver! He’s your Oliver! Stop!” She hesitated and it was that hesitation that led to him wrenching her hips apart and once again gaining the upper hand. 

He braced his hands over her hips and shoved her back until she was cradled in his lap. His harsh breaths fanned over her scratched, dirt covered skin. She shuddered, not out of fear but  deja vu as he quickly shoved her down onto her nearly broken back. The air around them felt charged with the various emotions of the moment. Unwilling to let this be her final moment she kept her knees locked around his waist and her hands braced at his wrists. “Give up,” he grunted almost in a plea as he struggled against her grip. 

“No...” she panted in pain as the black dots at the edge of her vision grew. A drop of his sweat fell down upon her forehead making her skin sizzle from the heat. She attempted to arc her hips into an upward motion only to have him force his own down. She coughed, “Dammit,” as a few more drops of blood marred her cracked lips. 

His groans grew into pleas as he begged, “Please just stop, please...” 

His voice again sparked the voice to chant, “Felicity please don’t do this, please stop!” She tried to ignore the pleas as they remained locked in what felt like an eternal tug of war. Finally another voice, Oliver’s voice pushed past her failing bodies pain until all she felt was him. “Felicity baby please, please baby don’t do this, baby please come back to me...wake up Felicity, wake up...” 

Her mind snapped into focus as the face directly above became painfully clear. For one split second the hood vanished, his bright blue eyes bored into hers as a single tear fell, “Felicity please...” his lips moved right before she felt the cold steel against her pulsating throat. 

Once more she blinked and he was gone. All that remained was the hooded man with a damn knife to her throat. She let out a gargled plea, “Don’t you dare go easy on me...” The exertion of her words made her lungs burn as her fingers slowly slipped from his wrist. She felt her knees weakening as his chest loomed over her. His own voice sounded gnarled and cracked when he whispered his words. 

“You’re hemorrhaging you know that right?” 

She nodded and added, “My head, I can feel the blood in my hair...” she croaked as he silently swore. 

The point of his blade wasn’t a punishment to him it was a gift. “I can’t let you live...I can’t...” he repeated through a saddened voice. 

Felicity felt her limbs falling down around her as her world began to go black. In the distance she heard another sharp cry, “Nooooo!!!” Sara...

Sara was close so with the last bit of strength she had left she rammed her knee into his side causing him to flinch...

The blade pierced her skin and then ran down along the line of the artery as her opponent let out a painful cry. “NOOOOOO!” he screamed to the winds as he attempted to cradle her head. 

She blinked one last time as she mumbled what she thought would be her last dying words, “I loved him, I think I loved you....”

Ten seconds later the world went black as he mumbled right against her ear, “He loved you too...” 

* * *

 

Oliver stared at his reflection in the mirror just before he hit the small kitchen for what seemed like long unending hours. His face was to his surprise beginning to bruise. One right above his right eyes and another just near the edge of his bottom lip. He touched over the small cuts and grimaced. She was good he thought soberly as he moved into the kitchen. The bathroom made more sense but in this moment all he wanted was to remove her dried blood from his cracked hands. With frayed nerves  he reached forward to turn the facet on. The feel of the cool unending liquid soothed his mangled mind. The feel of the ice as it ran down in rivers over his bruised,  bloodied hands made him shiver. 

He’d done his job he kept repeating over and over in his mind. He’d done his duty. This was her fault. All she had to do was give up her city. Just give in and she’d live. He’d taunted himself with her dying words as he pulled the dirt and blood covered jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the ground with a thud. His tunic followed as he moved through the small apartment and towards the bathroom sink. He glanced in the larger mirror only to see the face of a man he’d nearly forgotten. 

He saw the many scars of his past littered across his skin like a quilt of stories. Some good, some bad but all lasting. His fingers fell over the one closest to his heart before he once more glared at the uneasy reflection. The small symbols around his finger seemed to be burning with the flames of a thousand suns. He snarled at himself, hating the person who was staring back at him, hating what the murderer within him had just done. 

“She was innocent,” he screamed. “She was dying,” his inner voice countered. “You did her a favor,” it added as he brought his hands to his temples. “She’s no longer in pain, she’s gone, the city is free of her, she’s finally free,” it kept goading him until he cried out, “SHE WAS INNOCENT!” before he finally fell to his knees.  

“She was innocent,” he whispered. “She was mine,” he cried as he finally brought his chest to his knees and cried, “She was mine...” 

It was after this last mournful cry that he heard John’s soft voice float through the room. “Oliver she wasn’t anybody to you, she was simply a target that's it.”

Oliver lifted his head up by a fraction of an inch and simply stared through him as he was no more than an apiration. “She felt so much like Felicity, John. I could close my eyes and see her, I could feel her body beneath mine,” His voice broke as he continued, “She was thinking of a person she loved when she died Digg, she was picturing him as she said I love you and I…”

“You pretended to be him didn’t you?” John interjected softly as he knelt down to the floor beside him.

Oliver’s shoulder jerked when he felt the other man’s hand over his shoulder. He drew the offer of comfort away as Oliver said, “I was picturing Felicity, and how I’d feel if she was the one lying there alone and dying. I just couldn’t help myself John. She didn’t deserve this , she didn’t deserve this…” he softly cried as his head once again fell. All he heard after that was the soft sounds of his friend’s deep, soothing breaths.

* * *

 

Sara pushed the chair towards her best friend’s side as she waited for her to wake. She slumped down into the small plastic frame and kicked her bare feet up until they rested gently at the edge of her small bed. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as Laurel said, “He’s texted again...what should I say?” 

Sara shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to show an emotion before she deadly replied, “She’s got the flu, she’s sorry and she’ll see him soon. No need to raise his suspicions that his mark was actually the woman he loved.” 

“Sara...” Laurel pleaded as Sara opened her eyes. The emptiness in them left her sister stunned. “She’s his wife Laurel, his wife. He almost killed her and you want me to what feel sorry for him? This entire plan rested on them waking up. We’ve wasted two years of our lives hoping that they loved each other enough to fucking wake up!” 

Laurel took a step back to lean against the door frame. “Digg said he’s in agony. Sara something inside him just died, deep down he knows he’s done something awful.” 

Sara’s lips trembled as she shot her a withering stare. “My best friend told us in a damn video that in the end to save him she’d have to die.” Sara nodded gravely in her direction and said, “And tonight she nearly did.” 

Laurel nodded but threw her the phone anyways. Sara kicked it aside but Laurel managed to catch it just before it fell. Sara scowled but went back to staring at Felicity’s lifeless form. Laurel nudged her foot with her hip as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She slipped the phone onto her lap and said, “Just read what Diggle said before you completely write him off.” 

She patted her ankle softly and stood but not before glancing at Felicity and whispering, “Come back to us...” as she left the small dimly lit room. 

* * *

 

Sara let the phone sit in her lap for another hour as she kept her eyes focused on the rise and fall of her best friend’s chest. She’d seen Oliver tear himself out of Felicity’s hold and run to the ledge just as she managed to jump to the ledge. She ran screaming towards the blood soaked scene. Felicity was drowning in a pool of her own blood. Sara called John on the private line and he’d coached her through the next steps. In Felicity’s coat was a very small first aid kit. In that Sara had found the needle and thread. With no training and trembling hands John helped her stitch up the neck wound. Her artery had been damaged but the injury was fixable. Then came the hard part. 

Her head was cracked at the juncture between the partial and the temporal panes of her skull. That in combination with her cracked ribs and she suspected bleeding spleen made moving her a no go. So with no options left to her she did the unthinkable she called the police.

The squad was to them in fifteen minutes. Men of various shapes and sizes came from the ground and the sky. She was taken via a helicopter to Star General where they’d operated on both her head and neck wounds. Her identity should have been blown but thankfully her father had some pull. The doctors were swift and efficient as they held their breaths and prayed. 

Now six hours later they were here. Her prognosis was grim, her blood loss had been severe and her spleen unsavable. In the end with six fractured ribs, a very severe head wound, and an almost lethal cut to her carotid artery they were expecting her to die on the table. Sara had smirked but held her tongue as the told them to say their final goodbyes. She of course refused and so here she sat waiting for her best friend to once more open her eyes and prove them all wrong. It was with that thought in mind that she read the text Digg had sent two hours prior.

\- He’s distraught. Damien’s ordering a full lockdown until he can be “fixed” Apparently he’s calling out for Felicity...” 

As Sara’s eyes glanced over her friends name a low hum of the machines made her fingers twitch. The once steady beat became faster as her chest rose higher. Just when she was about to call for help she heard one single word from beneath the oxygen mask...

“Oliver...” 

* * *

 

Lance heard his heavy footfalls before he’d even said hello. He softly called out, “She’s awake, Sara just texted.” 

John’s face went lax in silent relief. “Estimated recovery time?” he asked as he ducked beneath the drainage pipe. 

“She’s going to say she’s fine but the doctors aren’t sure. She sustained some very serious injuries but given her temperament...” 

John filled in the blanks. “So she’ll be aiming for a jail break by tomorrow afternoon then?” 

Lance smiled grimly but nodded, “I’ll have her moved to her apartment and I’m sure Laurel’s already hired a nurse or she’ll be the nurse one never knows with those girls.” 

John gave him an uneasy smile when he reached into his jacket pocket and produced the dreaded, overwatched tape. “I think we need to review this once more given the current circumstances don’t you? We helped her make it which is still a fact that we’ve kept hidden from your daughters,” he carefully muttered as he fell into the broken down easy chair. 

Lance stepped over the hole in the floor and took his own uneasy seat on the metal folding chair. “That’s the real tape I assume? The one that we hid when it looked like the girls were going to help us afterall?” 

Digg nodded somberly. “When are you going to tell the them the truth? It’s been two years, don’t they deserve the truth after all this time?” 

Lance placed his hands over his face as he sighed, “Just pop it in so we can decide how to tell them that for the past two years we’ve lied.” 

With a small grunt he stood up and lumbered over to the old VCR that they’d only found on a lark at some random garage sale. He caught the odd glance from Lance when he rubbed roughly at his lower back. “Oliver ordered more guns than usual. The back kinda gave out,” he sheepishly admitted while pushing the tape into the player. 

“Sara mentioned meds what’s that about?” Lance asked in an attempt to move them away from the subject of growing older. 

He grinned, “Nice diversion and you can thank Felicity for that. She was going on about the medical crisis in this damn city and just like that he’s ordering medicine.” 

Lance didn’t even try to hide his sheepish smile. “I like her affect on him, but then again I always did. So you ready to watch this trainwreck happen all over again?” he asked wearily. 

John nodded in response as he pushed play. He’d no sooner sat back down before the small black and white set flickered slowly to life. Even after all this time it still took his breath away to see her looking at peace with her choices. John’s head tilted to the side to gauge Lance’s reaction. The older man’s eyes were crinkled at the sides and his lips were curved into a sad frown as Felicity yelled at them from in front of the camera. He laughed at the memory as the tape played on before them. 

Lance smiled as the grainy television brought back the old can do attitude that won him over in the first place. “My god seriously I’m over here planning my own death and you two are bickering about how to work a piece of technology that was outdated in the 90s! Seriously you two get your act together!” She’d yelled at them until they finally got the damn thing aligned. 

What played next made that faint twinkle in his eye flicker out completely. He heard his voice gently say, “Okay kiddo you’re on make it good and for god sakes be thorough.” 

Her image on the screen nodded as she took a deep stuttering breath. He head John’s low cough on the playback as she gulped on the screen. “Okay well so um this is really embarrassing and Oliver baby I swear this only occurred to me once I recalled Shado. She was meant to be your push baby, she was meant to be your trigger.” 

He heard John’s low muffled, “Felicity” as the tape played on. Even now over two years later this was still hard to process. 

“She was supposed to be your sacrifice and that’s when it hit me.” Each time they both saw this section it made her even more remarkable then she already was. 

“He knows you won’t sacrifice me Oliver. In the end he know you won’t do it because he couldn’t.” She took a pause at this point and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with shaking fingers. Lance heard his low cough followed by a even lower, “Keep going kiddo,” as she glanced downward and whispered, “We had a plan and I’m going to break it...” 

She looked up seconds later and with a stronger voice she kept going. “I love that fact that I have this damn tattoo over my ring finger.” She held up her hand momentarily before she took another small breath. “I wanted this so before you go all caveman on me this was our choice, yours and mine and I don’t regret making it. I don’t regret anything we’ve done nor the plan we had to stay together but after what I just had to do I finally saw the bigger picture. This isn’t about a man wanting eternal life this is about a man who’s amassed an army out of pain and grief. Oliver he loves you...” she made the admission as it broke her heart. The pain in her heart was splashed over her every movement and word. This is when she started to stammer and when both men always felt uneasy when watching her heartfelt confession. 

“He loves you and he loved that baby. This is about fixing his past by creating your future. His wife was carrying their child, she was going to have a son and she took both their lives to give him a chance at eternal life. She broke his heart and that’s what all this is about. You’re the placeholder Oliver you’re his shot at redemption...you and nothing is getting in his way. Shado failed because you cared for her but baby you didn’t love her. He was willing to go back to the drawing board. His gift came from a broken heart and well yours would as well.’’ She took a deep breath again and held up a slim red folder. “This is the key. My father’s research with the damn serum isn’t what he thought it was. My father was completely obsessed with creating a chemical mixture that would actually connect two minds. He felt that a true partnership wasn’t possible unless both sides could actually share a single mind. Lance...” 

She’d nodded her head to one side which still to this day made him chuckle. “Lance lied. He told him it was about soulmates and if he’d ever really met my father he’d know that was all a lie. My father didn’t believe in soul anything, but he did believe in sharing thoughts and ideas...” Now is when even John always sort of tuned out. “The serum allows us to share our thoughts and feelings that’s why when they tried to wipe our minds we managed to fight through it. The chemicals in the serum have created a network if you will between our minds like a road I guess. What he tried to do with the “brainwashing” was to basically cause a glitch in the software so the road would be unusable.” She grinned slightly and again held up the file. “My father however was smarter than that. He created a backdoor if you will within the serum. If the two people are genetically compatible the serum once it’s bound to your DNA can actually create an entirely new road. We can find each other Oliver we have once before and we can do it again but you won’t like how I want to do it.” 

This is when both men always felt the Earth beginning to shake. “Our plan was to stay apart for two years. John would safeguard you while Lance would do the same for me. Then once two years had passed they’d just shove us back together and inject the serum, the road would be rebuilt and we’d used Damien’s enemies to destroy him. One small glitch in Damien’s plan is using the serum to restore my father’s AI project called Genesis. This program would create a master computer if you will for the greatest minds to sort of plug into. They could share thoughts and ideas for improving the world at large. Well I think Damien’s plan isn’t quite as pure. Based on his obsession with granting you eternal life they would be injecting the serum into everyone...” She swallowed hard and finally dropped the bomb. “He’s creating an army of men and women that would serve as energy sources. He has Lance and you’d have the entire world. The computer back in Star City would store their genetic records, everything so you could pick the cream of the crop for your next jolt. They’d die seeing the bigger picture and you’d survive. He’d make you a God and in return he’s hoping you’ll make him one as well by doing what his wife did. You kill me and in exchange you’re a king.” 

“I can’t believe she pieced this all together an hour after she faked her death,” John murmured as the tape continued to play. Lance couldn’t help but agree. 

“I want to stay separated but as you regain his trust I’ll be in Star City prepping the city and restoring Genesis. Once the system is up then we’ll be brought together. Now I’m hoping you’ll see the issue, the serum. If we take it again our genetic patterns will be in the system before I’m ready for them. I want us to use the bridge that’s already there I want the memories to resurface on their own with no chemical aid. Once they do and this is the hard part I want us to flip the script, he needs a sacrifice and I intend for it to be him. One tiny glitch I have no idea how to do that yet. I’ll need to rebuild my father’s system but I know it’s the only way that we both come out of this alive. I’ve made two tapes the one with our plan to bring in Argus along with my other default recording for Sara who won’t go with me dying on any given day. This tape is only to be used if one of us tries to kill the other. I’ve trusted this tape to both John and Lance, they’ll be the only two aware of my true intentions. If I need a push Lance will use Sara and suspect Laurel to give me a push but otherwise it’s on us. I know you’ll be angry when you see this but for once Oliver it’s time that you trust me.” 

The alarm’s going off cut off her parting goodbyes so the tape ended there. John searched his eyes and saw the answer before he’d even said a single word. “Sara’s going to kill us you do know that right?” 

Lance nodded numbly, “Laurel’s told us she’d done it. The program is set the AI right now is set to accept the greatest minds of our time. Once she wakes up however and she see’s the file with her lost memories I’m assuming she’ll swipe out the first batch of candidates for Damien, and then she’ll store her code along with Oliver’s. Then when he goes to have her killed she’ll power up the machine linking all three of them.” 

Lance saw John’s head was spinning and he smiled. “Laurel always does that too. Anyways recall the research if Damien is the “king” as it were then both she and Oliver would be linked to him...” 

The lightbulb went off and the light in John’s eyes began to shine brightly. “He loves Oliver like a son which means...” 

“He won’t risk it thus keeping them both alive yes.” 

“So how do we defeat Damien he has an entire army?” 

Lance just smiled, “Yes that he’s groomed to follow Oliver...” 

“Oliver has to kill Damien thus freeing you and freeing them,” he supplied quickly before a small smile lit his face. “So if they’re linked when Damien dies not only does Oliver get his shot at eternal life but then so would she?” 

“As I said she’s one smart girl.” Lance corroborated. 

“You ready to fill them in on the plan?” John asked before he stood. 

Lance standing as well threw out his arm and said, “Lead the way...” 


	15. Love Conquers Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight and, so foreshadowing of what's to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chapter 15: Love Conquers Fear**

 

 

Minutes felt like long, unending hours as Sara’s rage grew and, Laurel’s silence becoming overwhelming. John felt the news should have been delivered long ago but, Lance felt that Felicity’s intent had been clear. They’d agreed that if the time came they’d reveal her true intentions however both secretly hoped that she’d reveal them herself. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us the truth from the start dad?” Laurel muttered from her small corner of Felicity’s hospital room. 

Frowning he replied, “She knew how he’d react, she was counting on them waking up sooner...” His voice dropped another octave when he muttered, “She thought the bond was stronger than this...” 

Four pairs of eyes flew to the small broken woman hidden beneath layers of machines and harsh white fabric. Each of them saw the angry, puffy red line along her neck. Each of them saw her chest still rising and falling in time with the beeps of the machines. Each saw their own worst nightmare coming to life but, it was Sara who saw the truth. 

“She hid the truth because she knew him, she knew them...” she echoed somberly. 

Laurel’s head tilted upward, “Sara don’t be dumb she didn’t know this.” 

Sara’s small shrug and hearty laugh made both men’s skin prickle with an almost eerie sense of remembrance. “You don’t remember them Laurel, you didn’t see them as children. Oliver was many things I’m sure but, Felicity was his anchor.” 

Lance’s broken soul felt a small shred of light tearing past his old, broken down gates. His daughter’s soft smile and Laurel’s confused brow made his heart nearly skip a beat. Just as his lips parted Sara glanced towards him. Their eyes locked and, their small smiles grew. “You were with them dad, you were with her as she clawed her way back to him. You know I’m right. Felicity wasn’t taking a stupid nor reckless chance she was taking a calculated one.” 

Sara’s soft smile faded into a fairly somber one when Lance replied back, “When she faked her death she told me right before the guards came for her that she saw him. She saw her Oliver staring out through those dead lifeless eyes. She knew then that the only way to bring him home was to...” 

“Trigger an emotional response,” Sara interrupted as Laurel added...

“You’re telling me that on some level she knows it’s him?” 

It was John who nodded right as his husky voice filled the air. “She was the first to remember the last time Laurel, and the formula is her father’s...” 

Both men’s heads shot up at the same moment recalling that slim red folder. “You don’t think?” they both asked together as both girls just gawked at them from opposite sides of the room. 

“She’s been rebuilding his company, she’s been surrounded by all of his research for two years...” Lance supplied just as Diggle groaned. 

“But why deny it? Why not tell us she’s waking up?

Sara again beat her father to the punch, “She’s scared.” 

Lance’s brow furrowed, “Of what? Oliver loves her.” 

“That’s what she’s scared of dad. Love and Felicity aren’t exactly friends or do you not recall my accident?” Sara’s question hung between all of them like a lingering mist of despair. Laurel was about to ask another question but, stopped as Felicity once more muttered a single solitary name...

“Oliver....”

* * *

 

“My son seems agitated why is that Hawkins?” 

The young solider sat in the middle of the vacant room on a cold steel framed chair. The bead of sweat along his forehead made Damien’s smile slither into an almost delighted grin. “Well solider what have you observed?” 

His small gulp and, twisting fingers made Damien’s pulse race with exhilaration. “He killed the target sir but something doesn’t feel right...” he added almost numbly with a slight tremble in his voice. 

Damien moved slowly behind him with his pale fingers sliding easily over the man’s broad shoulders. He felt the sharp breaths of his target increasing with each well timed graze. “You saw the scene did you not?” 

His question was simple but, the implications were two fold. He stuttered with shaky breaths, “I saw the blood and I heard the screams but, the way he held her...” 

His pause made Damien’s skin prickle, “Held her?” he asked with the lightest tone he could muster. 

The man nodded rapidly while Damien stretched his fingers out and, over the slope of his shoulders. His palms were edged along the man’s scapula as he took another ragged breath. “Sir I’m telling you he seemed distraught and she seemed almost resigned to her fate.” 

Damien applied a bit more pressure then asked, “Did you tell the others about your concerns?” 

The young solider shook his head from side to weary side rapidly, “No sir, I told no one I swear!” 

His scared timid tone made the small lines around Damien’s lips appear, “Good then I’ve no other bases to cover...” 

Just as the young man took a long breath Damien inched his fingers toward his wide throat then leaned down to his ear and whispered, “You’ve seen a weakness and, that is something I can not allow...” The soldier’s sweat trickled down his knuckles rapidly, the man’s skin reddened, his breaths brew harsher as Damien’s knuckles grew deathly white.

The pathetic weakling gasped for mercy, “Sir please…please I didn’t see anything I swear…”

Damien’s cruel smile grew incrementally, “Really then why are you sweating?” he seemed to tease like a character out of an old noir film.

His lungs seemed to crackle with blood when he wheezed, “I won’t tell a soul…”

Damien’s cruel, villainous smile grew as he felt the pathetic man’s veins bulge beneath his harsh touch. The solider let out a stunted scream for mercy... Damien’s body thrilled when he squeezed down around his nearly crushed windpipe, he chuckled happily when he felt the muscles of his throat beginning to weaken, “You should’ve seen nothing...” 

His face turned bright red as he gasped. Damien was ready to end the discussion when the solider once more pleaded for air. Damien tightened his grasp as the man finally wheezed, “He’s in love with her....” 

Seconds later the men’s head fell forward and, his body went lax. Damien released his prey with a huff and, swatted at an imaginary dust particle on the collar of his jacket. “Love is for fools and my son is no fool...” he muttered to no one as he moved towards the closed hatch door. 

* * *

 

The hospital room was dark lit only by a single lamp at the far side of the room. After Felicity kept muttering into the oxygen mask they’d pressed the call button for the doctor on call. Her vitals were steady which was good but, her broken ribs still threatened to puncture her lungs. The morphine drip had been increased but, the prognosis remained the same. Her injuries were severe but, with a little bit of time and rest they expected her to heal. 

Sara the ever diligent friend had fallen into a fitful slumber until she’d been awakened by Laurel’s annoying if not well intentioned voice. Sara had barely opened her left eye when her lips fell into a thin, gnarled line, “Sleep is overrated…”

“So is dying due to the lack of it,” Laurel reminded her gently from across the room

Sara leaned backward slowly as she yawned, “Hypocrite.”

Laurel smiled softly with her crossed arms falling to her slim sides, “Sorry big sister it’s my job to worry,” she sighed almost out of habit.

Sara smirked as her weary body slowly began to move, “She so much as makes a peep you’re calling me got it?” 

Laurel nodded then said, “Come here baby sister.” Sara walked easily into her open arms; her chin rested easily along the crook of her slim neck as she snuggled closer. Laurel felt her body tremor beneath her soft, comforting touch.

“She’s our family Laurel...” she finally exhaled softly along her shoulder.

Laurel moved her hand down over the back of her head until her palms were resting along her upper back. “Yes, and she like I would demand you sleep while I take your place at her sick bed,” she pleaded as she felt her sister’s muscles tense within her warm grasp. 

“I hate leaving her…” she whimpered into her damp shoulder.

Laurel sighed into her dark blonde hair, “You’re not you’re sleeping and, then coming back…” Sara just let out two very muffled sighs but, nothing more as her rebuttal died on her tired lips. The two remained locked within the other’s hold as they each contemplated a life without their other sister. That was nearly an hour ago now. Sara had left with a whimper and a yawn while the door shut softly behind her. Laurel felt restless so she’d walked every inch of that small isolated room. She could tell the cleaning staff where every single stray cobweb lived as her eyes roamed over the dimly lit spaces. With a huff she nearly screamed, “Why didn’t you tell us?” towards Felicity’s angelic face.

Felicity remained silent as the machines ticked away like the hands of a clock in the background. Laurel paced until her hands hit the ledge of window. “You could still die Felicity and, then where will we be? Where will he be?” she wondered aloud while her eyes flitted up towards the brightly lit city. Her thoughts were about to wonder towards another pointless avenue when she heard two hushed voices from behind the hospital door. Her eyes widened in confusion when she recognized the two familiar shadows. Both were tall, muscular and, blessed with deep, almost husky sounding voices. One voice she’d know blindfolded and, the other would have made Felicity’s cheeks flush.

“I just need to see her…” Oliver’s panicked voice pleaded.

“Man she’s really not doing so well…” Laurel heard the uncertainty in Diggle’s response and, glanced in worry towards Felicity’s sleeping form. Oliver was told she had food poisoning and, that jagged cut down the side of her neck would indicate otherwise. She saw Diggle’s shadow moving to block Oliver’s from touching the door knob. She moved away from the window and, back towards Felicity’s sleeping, battle savaged body. Her hands froze over the numerous tubes and, wires that held her fragile life in the balance. Her narrowed eyes scanned over her friend’s broken form searching for an explanation for every mark and, scar over her visible skin. John’s voice rose, “Oliver please she’s not even awake…”

Laurel groaned lowly, “John that’s not going to prevent him from breaking down the damn door.”

She laughed to herself as Oliver replied, “John just holding her hand will be enough.”

She heard John’s low, defeated sigh followed by a higher, “Fine but I have to warn you she’s in really bad shape.”

Laurel grimaced as her hands flew down to move the thin blanket up around her neck. She straightened out her matted down air and, adjusted the bandage up over the wound at her neck before calling out towards the still shut door, “John just tell him the truth I mean after he sees her the food poisoning story really won’t hold.” She felt John’s ire through the closed door. She ignored the pang of growing guilt and, silently reassured herself that telling one more lie would be better than explaining why Felicity’s room no longer had a damn door.

John snarled, “Fine,” then whispered gently towards his suffering friend, “She fell down a flight of stairs at the office...”   

The door knob flew downward and, in he stormed with his broad shoulders held within the tight, perfect confines of the deep brown leather jacket that she knew Felicity would drool over. The collar of the coat hid a thin red line at his own jugular causing her to grimace even further. John followed with a bowed head and narrowed eyes. She shot him a warning glance before gazing back at the broken man before them. Oliver’s usually lively eyes seemed dead and, almost dormant as he slowly placed two trembling fingers to her nearly ashen temple. Laurel’s heart broke as he whispered, “Can I stay alone with her for awhile?”

She wanted to protest, hell she wanted to scream at him before finding some blunt object to stab into his chest. She wanted to tear him to shreds but, the way his voice quivered made her pause. She shot Diggle another look to which he just nodded somberly then mouthed, “He needs her…”

Nodding she said, “I’ll be in the hall just press the call button if you need anything okay?”

He nodded absentmindedly saying, “Okay…” before falling to his knees with his lips firmly pressed to her bruised knuckles.

She asked slowly, “Do you want to know what happened in more detail?” while pulling her hands away from Felicity’s matted, tangled hair.

He just bowed his head down until his forehead was placed over her wrist. “No…I just want her to wake up…” he gargled as his arms struggled to encircle her slim waist.

“We’ll be outside man,” Diggle interjected before Laurel’s broken voice could muster a reply. Laurel heard the struggle in the older man’s’ voice and, attempted to let her final protest fall silently against her lips. They left while Oliver’s heartbreaking cries filled the otherwise soundless room.

* * *

 

If the door had shut with a thud or slight whoosh Oliver didn’t know all he knew was his worst nightmare was lying before him in this stark white bed. Her usually warm, vibrant skin felt cold against his forehead as he remained on his knees with his chest pressed firmly to the edge of the bed. His muffled cries made his throat burn as his unshed tears threatened to fall. “Baby please…please don’t leave me…” His pleas fell on deaf ears as the machines continued to tick away. He signed mournfully, “Felicity I messed up baby, I messed up and, now someone who didn’t deserve to die is lying bleeding and, alone on some damn rooftop and, it’s all my fault, It’s all my fault,” he kept repeating over and, over again like a melody hoping for her skin to warm against his touch.

The steady beat of the machines made his skin crawl and, his heart ache as the space around her hand became damp. He sniffed, “The first time I took a life it was in self defense,” his justifications began to swirl through his heart like a wave as it crashes over the shore. His heart was broken, his soul was destroyed and, for once he didn’t yearn for the words to remedy the gnawing burn of endless guilt. He felt his stomach churn when he muttered absently, “it was in defense of another person…It wasn’t my fault but dammit this was…” He stopped laughing to himself as the silence overtook him. “I’ll never be honest with you, not about this anyways…” he finally admitted before he risked his soul by staring wordlessly at her bruised face.

She was soundless, pale, and fragile with the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. He pressed his chin to the back of her hand; his fingers were nearly etched into her sides as a lone tear fell slowly from his left eye. “God I love you…” he sniffed again before clearing his throat and adding, “I’ve wanted to say that since that first night in that dingy bar. You were all blonde hair and red lipstick, with this amazing wit and perfect smile. I fell so hard and, so fast that it made my head spin. You’re my happy ending and, tonight I finally realized that I can’t ever be yours.”

He shook his head in disbelief at what he was admitting to his comatose lover. She deserved the truth, hell she deserved to hear it from his lips but, he knew it could never be. They could never be and, it took every fiber of courage he had left to do what he did next. With trembling hands he squeezed at her waist before bowing his forehead down to her slim, still wrist once more. His next words were cloaked with emotion as he gently cried, “I killed The Arrow tonight.” His heart ached when the guilt of his actions began to slowly course through his veins. “I took her life away because I was told to,” he spat with venom instead of endless sorrow. He nearly growled out the next section as his heart began pulsating with rage, “because I was taught to, and because I had no other choice.” He let his last words roll through him before he repeated them in utter disbelief, “I had no choice but, to rid the world of someone who was actually trying to save it.” She remained still, her skin remained like ice as his heart began to once more freeze. “I’m the monster in the story baby,” he finally breathed as the tidal waves of endless grief finally began flooding through him. “I’m the darkness that struggles to snuff out the light and, tonight I did just that. Tonight I destroyed the man you loved in order to save the other one’s hide. I became the villain and, because of that I need to say goodbye. I need to let you go before my life destroys yours…” His ragged breathes made his lungs ache, his heart made his ribs sore, and his blood made his body feel weak as he dared to utter his last words, “but and, here’s the sad part, I can’t…”

He actually took a brief pause and waited for the gasp he knew should be there and, chuckled to himself when he imagined her pursed lips and, slight grimace. He continued needing to purge his soul before the weight of those demons left him forever scarred. “I can’t because, I’m so in love with you that I’m willing to give it all up just to stand by your side.”

Again he stopped as he played out the conversation in his head. She’d say what? and, he’d give her a soft smile. She’d look confused so he’d just say it again. He’d tell her he was choosing her and, by doing so he’d be signing his own death warrant.

* * *

 

Laurel stared at them through the small window in the door. John stood behind her with a grim look written across the lines of his weary face. “I thought they were re-programming him or something,” she whispered with her signature head tilt.

John’s words brushed over the back of her neck where the whips of fallen hair from her ponytail laid. She shivered involuntarily when he placed his palms over her shoulders and, squeezed down gently. “He broke through the shackles and, then proceeded to snap the necks of three innocent guards before I managed to reach him.”

“He’s never done that before I’d wager…” she muttered contritely.

John just squeezed her shoulders harder and, sighed, “He has and, each time it was in response to guilt. His own guilt is eating him alive and, right now I’d wager he’s in there divulging his soul in preparation of his next very dangerous move.”

Laurel placed her fingers on the double paned glass as Oliver’s lips fell softly over Felicity’s bruised knuckles. “He’s going to betray Damien isn’t he?” she asked almost in fear as she saw Felicity’s fingers begin to move.

John’s words fell out awkwardly as he too caught her slender fingers beginning to lightly grasp at Oliver’s trembling hand. “If he wasn’t before he’s going to now…”

Both watched silently as Oliver’s fingers gripped down on Felicity’s timid touch. Both saw his lips curve into a small smile as he inched up the length of the bed and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. Both then watched in utter confusion as he whispered something into her left ear before he moved to the room’s small window…


	16. The Emotional Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in present time which means a lot of secrets are about to come to light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chapter 16: The Emotional Barrier**

 

 

_**Present Day...** _

_**Her voice was rapt as she urged him on. “Oliver, why didn’t you finish it? Tell me why you let me survive?”** _

_**His eyes clouded over with remorse as he said, “Because the woman I’m falling in love with never would have forgiven me for taking a life in cold blood. You never would have forgiven me and that made my blood run cold.”** _

_**She smiled slightly, his eyes softening as her breath lightly hit upon his wind burned skin. “You’re in love with me huh?” Her tone was light and airy which made him forget who they were and what the future held.** _

_**“Yes and so are you, with me that is.” His voiced echoed throughout his bruised body.  She said, “Oliver?”** _

_**He grinned, their noses rubbing softly against the other, as he replied “Yeah, baby?”** _

_**“Kiss me.”** _

_**He leaned forward slightly, his lips ghosting over her own trembling ones, his voice whispering, “I do love you,” as he erased the thin space between them. The last sound he heard was the sharp clang of the blade as it fell freely to the ground. Her hands once more tangled freely through his hair as she pulled him even closer towards her frozen body.** _

The memory of that moment would haunt him for days and, yet he’d give up years if it meant he could spend even a few more seconds locked within her embrace. The ice of the chilled, winter air blew around them violently, the breeze carried with it the smell of despair as his mind was forced to reconcile the choice he was about to make…

Pulling away from her always made him feel cold inside and tonight was no different. “Um excuse me I was rather enjoying that last kiss, care to explain why you so rudely ended it?” 

Her sassy tone mixed with the glint of mischief in her eyes made his heart warm and, his lips curve. “Felicity it’s freezing...” he remarked which caused her to slide her ice cold hands over the sides of his frozen cheeks. His smile grew warmer while his eyes softened completely, “Felicity...” he warned her gently. 

She smiled lightly in reply. Her slim body slid closer until he could feel the tips of her boots over his own. She cocked her head like a canary while pursing those beautiful pale lips. “You wanna feel warmth huh?” 

He saw that mirrored flicker of desire and, his pulse raced. “You can’t possibly be ready for what I want to feel with you...” he gulped harshly as she edged the tip of her ice cold nose over the ridge of his bobbing adam’s apple. The shiver that ran down his body had nothing to do with the temperature of the air. 

“I felt that...” she murmured and, again he trembled. He actually felt his hands shaking around her slim waist. His body was at war with itself and, she seemed primed to take full advantage of his rather emotional state. The ice over her lips made her kiss an intoxicating mixture of unclaimed cold and untamed fire. 

“Baby seriously your ribs are probably cracked after our last tumble...” he weakly sighed as her lips traveled dangerously close to the shell of his ear. 

“Fine then let’s do something equally as satisfying...” she chuckled casually with a dark almost sultry tone. 

He buried his nose at the crown of her head in what could only be seen as submission. “Oh god you want to talk don’t you?” 

“See baby you are smart...” she joked before kissing his cheek softly. 

His small laugh stuck in his throat when she slid her still ice cold fingers down to his hips. “And if I cave then perhaps we’ll both end up winning...” he croaked almost knowingly while her body continued to sing with longing along his own. Her warm breath over his earlobe made his entire body shake which in turn made her giggle loudly as she buried her face snugly into the crook of his neck. 

“I think someone’s eager to please me,” she teased once her warm voice slipped along his skin.

His eyes rolled in mock irritation as her body continued to taunt him with small calculated movements along his groin. He sucked back a gnarled moan when her fingers danced along the silver buckle of his belt. He gasped in shock when her fingers skirted his skin. She pressed her nails along his navel and, smiled coyly. He begged once it became clear she wasn’t taking prisoners. “Come on let’s at least have this horrid conversation near a heat source,”

She pressed her lips to his throat and licked along the frozen expanse of tight skin then muttered, “See smart…”

“Yeah or incredibly stupid,” he gulped as he carefully walked them backward toward the door near the roof’s snow covered ledge.

* * *

 

“Okay so you saw me in the hospital looking like I’d been dead for a week...” 

“Dead for a week?” Oliver interrupted which made Felicity’s eye’s roll. 

“Sara,” she said flatly to which Oliver just nodded. 

She continued on her linty and, reached for another slice of now slightly chilled pizza. After what felt like a year long debate they both agreed that their shared office was probably best. Felicity ordered a pizza while Oliver dropped by the local 7/11. He came back with water, beer and to her immense surprise mint chip ice cream. He’d simply shrugged and, in turn she’d run straight into his full arms. Now they each were leaning against the front of the twin black couches with a half eaten pizza and, two bottles of open water between them. “I mean seriously how does that work? I mean how could you not see the similarities?” 

Oliver chewed slowly savoring the spice of the pepperoni while choosing his next few words very carefully. She stared at him strangely; he glanced over at her knotted fingers as her eyes drifted swiftly from his and, down to her half eaten pizza. “I knew it was you...” she admitted as her fingers began to turn purple. “I knew on some deeper level that the man I loved was about to kill me and, I was willing to let it happen,” she croaked. “I was willing to die because in that one damn moment I could hear the agony in your voice, I could feel the torment in your touch and...well, something in me snapped.” 

She glanced up briefly and, nearly broke him in two with a soft muttered confession of pain, “I told you I loved you with what I thought was my last dying breath and, you didn’t know it was me...” 

He dropped the now frozen food; it splattered over the edge of the table and, down with a sloshy thud to the carpeted floor. “Dammit,” he groaned as his head fell harshly into his open palm. He realized the stolen moment on the roof was only the first step to what would be a very long, arduous night.

He felt her head shaking without ever seeing her saddened face, “Oliver it’s okay...” she quietly mumbled with the tone of a woman whose heart was nearly ready to burst with disappointment.

Now he was shaking his head. “Thats not why I swore baby,” he sputtered a bit too slowly since she was also mumbling while his body shook with unexpressed rage, “Oliver its just pizza I’ll get it later.”

At that he glanced up and, for the millionth time in the span of a few hours his heart broke. There she sat with her legs folded beneath her. She wore an old pair of yoga pants and, one of the sweatshirts she’d managed to steal since they’d begun seeing each other. This one was from a trip he’d taken to Peru if he recalled correctly. The edge of the collar was frayed but soft; the cuffs of the arms hid her delicate features with the soft, gray, weathered material. Her blond dis-shelved hair fell in soft waves over her slender shoulders. Her blue eyes were downcast and, filled with sorrow as she nervously chewed at her bottom lip. He saw her broken heart displayed before him with every word she spoke and, every move she made. 

“What do I have to do?” he grumbled angrily, “What do I have to say to make you realize that I’m basically owned by my feelings for you!”

Felicity’s body seemed shudder with quiet rage; “If that’s true then you should have known it was me…” she seemed to scold with ice littering her words.

“You still don’t get it do you? You still doubt my feelings for you as just as strong as yours don’t you?” he asked in shock.

“You killed me Oliver; you left me to die on a damn rooftop!”

She threw the comment back at him easily. Oliver’s fingers slid along his temples. The fallen pizza was forgotten, the space between them threatened to expand as each fought to state their case. His chest deflated, his eyes slammed shut and, his fingers fell to the nape of his neck when he finally realized he’d had enough. “That night destroyed me Felicity, that night I ran back to that damn warehouse and, fell into the fetal position while screaming your name!” he nearly bellowed which made her head snap upwards. 

She stared at him with wide dubious eyes, “Fetal position?” she questioned with an edge to her tone. 

He chuckled sarcastically, “John had to lift me up off the damn floor just like the last time...” The moment he said it he wished for a time machine so he could simply take it all back…

Both of them froze when she found enough equilibrium to repeat, “last time?” 

Oliver’s back straightened as he tried to brush it off with a weak, “We really should get that pizza off the carpet before the stain sets,” but Felicity was like a dog with a bone. She knew he’d mistakenly wandered into very dangerous territory and, that wasn’t a mistake she’d let slide.  

“You said last time,” she interceded. “You said last time and, I’m not letting you push us into another conversation that’s going nowhere,” she fought easily.

Oliver’s shoulders seemed to drop to his folded knees, “Felicity it was a poor choice of words…” he begged knowing she would never let this moment go.

“Don’t lie to me,” she spat. “Don’t you dare lie to me after you left me for dead!” she then screamed as his chin fell to his chest.

“Felicity I don’t even know if the last time was real,” he mumbled in annoyance. 

She seemed to retreat when she heard the heartbreak in his pained tone. She picked at the frayed fabric along the sweaters sleeve nervously as her mind searched for the right words to bring his confession forward. “I woke up alone on a beach bleeding...”Oliver’s body shook when her mumbled words struck the only raw nerve he ever seemed to have where she was concerned. 

“Don’t do this Felicity, don’t go down this road...” he tightly begged while his dreams began to tear at his conscious mind. 

“I was alone, bleeding and, scared but, I knew that if died I’d be leaving someone I loved behind,” she threw out with a nervous tone. “I knew someone out there needed me and, I knew I needed them too…”

He breathed roughly as his shoulders slumped even further down to the floor, “Felicity please…please don’t make me do this…”

She cleared her throat and, chuckled darkly, “I won’t be without you again.”

“If you don’t stop this we’ll both end up dead,” he declared with great certainty.

Her head fell back in stubborn pride, “Why did you fall apart Oliver?” she finally volleyed as his head began to slowly rise.

He glanced at her somberly, “You know why,” he breathed as he shifted his gaze to the forgotten pizza between them. 

She pushed her head up and, pulled her knees to her chest, “You know what I want Oliver,” she started harshly with no preamble of love.

He swallowed his first comment and, instead voiced the second one, “For the past 2 years I’ve had the same horrific nightmare...” He shot her an agonizing look. She simply pursed her lips then muttered, “Keep going...” 

Oliver sighed, “It always starts the same way. I’m in a dark, circular room.” 

She coughed uncomfortably, “Did the room have candles?” 

He interjected almost angrily, “I take it we share this particular nightmare.” 

She mumbled in veiled agreement, “This is supposed to be your confession not mine.” 

He ignored the last barb and, let his admission continue as he murmured nervously, “Lines of them.”  

“In your dream does someone die as well?” she asked painfully while her entire body shook. 

He nodded sadly, “Yes and, up until just now I could never see her face...” 

Her blue eyes shot forward with dread, “I take it you’ve now managed to see the mystery face?” 

He wanted time to stop. He wanted to go back to the damn roof and, relive those precious moments of pure bliss but something inside him knew that was no longer an option. He gulped angrily, “When did you know the dream was actually a memory?” 

“I told you when...” she insisted. 

He went through every word she’d uttered as his face paled. He ran back through those last moments on the roof and, grew sick with guilt while the memories floated dangerously through his mind…

_Her graceful, scared eyes flashed before the life behind them began to grow dark. The tip of the knife slipped over her pale skin gracefully until he saw something more than fear flicker through her hooded gaze. His hand stilled, his mind swam and, his heart seemed to yearn when her shrouded face shifted into the one he was in love with._

_He smirked when she let out a gargled plea. He felt cold when he verbally acknowledged she was hemorrhaging. He felt anger when she acknowledged her fate was made all too evident. He felt remorse when he felt killing her was the only way to spare her and, yet something even worse coursed through his weary soul when she admitted to the foreign emotion of love…_

Oliver shook with fury when he finally realized what she’d been planning to do all along…

 “You did it on purpose didn’t you?”

Felicity’s entire body seemed to shatter at his hard hitting words. Oliver licked his lips and, spoke almost gravely as he verbally confronted the other half of his shattered soul. “Felicity you nearly died…”

She nodded very reluctantly, “I had to trigger an emotional response…” she managed to croak painfully as her words became gnarled in her clogged throat.

Oliver’s fingers nearly broke the bones of his sturdy neck, “What the hell does that mean?” he bellowed in bewilderment.  

She bit at her lip just like she always had when she felt her back had been pushed into a very small corner. His eyes flashed and, just like that their past finally came into clear view... He knew what they’d been flirting with for the past two months. The way she touched him no longer seemed instinctual it seemed practiced. The way he felt each time their lips touched no longer seemed like a miracle it seemed like fate. The blurred images of his nightly dreams began to swim forcefully to the surface. He rubbed his temples gingerly as the memories finally came hard and, fast. He recalled her first day on the island, he saw their relationship blossom through months of hidden touches and, secret kisses. He wanted to vomit when the memories of her “training” raced through his heart and mind. His stomach churned when Damien separated them for the first time but, it wasn’t until he saw their wedding day that his heart truly broke. 

She stared at him with wet eyes and, a trembling bottom lip, “Oliver please try to understand I didn’t truly know it was you until that moment,” she began to softly plead. “I didn’t want to die Oliver, but baby I wasn’t willing to lose you again…” she croaked when it seemed her pleas for forgiveness had fallen on deaf ears.

Oliver let out a gnarled groan, “Yeah instead you decided that I was going be the one who lost.”

She whispered almost painfully, “I knew it was wrong…”

He sighed remorsefully,”Yeah but you also knew that it was the only way to reach me.”

“Yes I did,” she mumbled with her hands racing through her hair.

His body sagged once more; her own form seemed to yearn for the roughness of the floor when her confused voice penetrated both their wounded souls.  “I’m still not clear on everything but, the main bits are there. “She began to ramble while he remained silent and, most importantly still. “It took me months to decide on the tattoo design for instance is one memory that comes easily but, ask me to tell you about my training and, I got nada.” He smiled at her admission knowing that this was her only way of saying she was sorry. 

“That poor guide thought we were crazy,” he chuckled softly as everything they’d shared began to shift back into place. 

A small smile graced her otherwise pained face, “In the hospital room, did you really not know it was me? “ she finally asked shyly. 

He grimaced but told her the truth, “Did you hear me?” he asked sadly, “Did you hear what I whispered before I literally jumped out of yet another window?”

Now she was the one who wanted to hide and, he knew exactly why...

He struggled when he finally said, ”I saw you push that damn blade into your heart Pip. Whatever he injected stopped working seconds later, I had to watch as they carried your lifeless body through that Godforsaken chamber knowing that if the plan worked I’d be without you for the next two years...” 

“At least you understand why I took such drastic measures,” she huffed dramatically.

He finally cracked a slight smile, “I will never understand taking such drastic measures Felicity,” he mused in cordial disagreement.

Felicity rolled her perfect eyes but, remained silent. Oliver smiled and, pushed them back towards the heartbreaking subject at hand. “You can’t dodge me forever Pip,” he advised her gently.

She snarled but kept her lips pursed in a tight frown. “Pip you were lying on the damn rooftop with fatal wounds and, it was me who put you there…” He waited with bated breath while her body shook with repressed anger.

“Oliver…” she warned with more sadness than anything else.

“I won’t lose you again Felicity,” he whispered as the tension around her body grew. “I won’t let this destroy us so either you open your heart to me or we’ll just end this charade here and now,” he openly declared to her shell shocked eyes.  

Felicity let out a gnarled cry once she realized he was playing for keeps. The barrier between them was up but, he’d set the rules and, now she had no choice but to follow them. “I can’t...” she blurted out frantically,” I can’t…” she kept stammering as her fingers coiled around her upper arms.

Oliver gulped sadly, “Well as you once told me I can’t accept half of you and, frankly after spending two years without you I’m unwilling to accept a world where we aren’t together.”

Her tearstained face wrecked him but, her pained voice left him nearly devoid of anything but wasted notions of time. She stammered, “I do love you…”

He echoed the sentiment but, added his own unique flare, “I’m incomplete without you…”

She gave him a pained, watery smile then breathed unsteadily, “I spent two years alone…” He held his breath and prayed silently. “I spent two years surrounded by familiar faces and, places yet nothing rang true…” Oliver’s soul began creeping out of its lonely yet always occupied cell as her shaky voice caressed his hopeful ears. She ranted once her unshed tears once more fell down the slick slopes of her upper cheekbones. “I didn’t want to face it okay! I didn’t want to accept that my dreams for the last two years were my memories of you! I didn’t want to admit that I felt more alive in my dreams than I ever did in my waking moments. I was ready to accept that I’d lost my chance at love and then there you were...There you always were...” she seemed to complain once she realized that deep down she always knew the truth.

He pushed the forgotten food aside. “I told you that I had to let you go...” he started with no semblance of pride. 

“Yes both then and now…” she grumbled remorsefully. “You wanted to abandon me multiple times but it was my love for you that kept us bound,” she chided him sadly. “It was unending devotion that made me fight for any semblance of a future with the man I loved,” she finally concluded as he let his proud head fall.

“Felicity the devotion wasn’t one sided,” he breathed.

She hiccupped but kept her glum lips locked. He smiled then muttered beneath his resentful breath, “If you think you’re the only who fought you don’t know me at all…”

She shivered verbally, “No my love you fought without ever realizing that being safe didn’t matter.” She tilted her eyes to the floor and, sighed, “All that mattered was being with you.”

“And clearly,” he remarked softly, “In the end I’m once again choosing you over anything else.”

She just pulled her knees in tighter and wept, “How can I believe that? You said you killed the Arrow Oliver, you didn’t know it was me, you didn’t know...” 

He moved around the coffee table on bruised knees in desperation as he openly began to plead. “We had a plan Felicity, you and I...” 

She sniffed contritely, “Yeah and, look where we ended up.” 

He chuckled, “You were going to fake your death,” he asserted as he inched closer. She remained stubbornly in place with her knees locked to her chest. “Lance would bring you home to rebuild your father’s company and, I would remain with John while Damien tried to destroy the soul you’d managed to save.” 

She huffed, “Well I’d say he did a bit too well...” 

Oliver scooted in beside her so their shoulders were touching. She knocked his knee with hers as he said, “When did your memories fully come back?” 

She shot him a shrewd sideways glance, “When you whispered I’m sorry my wife...” she mused as her temple fell to his shoulder. “After that the flashes came hard and, fast just like I thought they would.” Her faltered breath made him question her next words. “Tonight when you were about to kill me I honestly wondered if I’d been wrong...” 

His form shook with grief, “I didn’t make the connection...I didn’t see it or maybe I did but, I couldn’t accept it but...” he exhaled sharply, “Then I saw you in that damn bed and, just like a bullet slashes through skin I knew...I knew without even realizing it that it was you. I knew you were her, the woman who’d been haunting me for two long years.” He took another long breath as the last lines stumbled out. “Tonight was a test and, yet again I nearly failed because I couldn’t see past the mask...” he rambled in shame.”

She shrugged along their joined shoulders as he gathered his remaining courage. “I can’t explain why I wasn’t willing to see you but, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it right. Can you forgive me?” he finally asked once he’d admitted that he was blindsided by his own foolish pride.

She nodded along his shoulder so his skin tingled at the soft, yet rough texture of his shirt along the edge of his collarbone. “I forgave you the moment I realized I was ready to die if it would save your life.” 

His cheek fell to the top of her head, “That’s only part of the reason for the distance isn’t it?” 

She quipped instantly, “What missing that fact that you’re not inside of me?” 

He couldn’t hold back the gruff laugh he felt blooming within his burning belly, “Since when did you gain a sense of humor?” 

“Since you gained a sense of irony,” she teased as she reached for his hand. 

“Why are you really keeping the physical barrier between us?” he asked knowing she was keeping them apart for a reason. 

She admitted meekly, “Well as you know pain I can handle but, two years have passed and, whether I like it or not we’re no longer the same people Oliver. We’re different in so many different ways…” 

He couldn’t help the laugh that passed through his lips, “What sleeping with a crazed killer doesn’t do it for you?” 

With labored breaths she moaned, “Oh my God! Seriously! How do you make this seem humorous?”

“It’s a gift,” he sighed instantly.

She signed but pushed onward, “Yeah well let’s just say part of me is unsure if the new versions of ourselves will be completely compatible.”  

“Well what will it take to make you see nothing’s changed?”

He felt her body shudder along his ribs. “Well for starters what the hell did he do to you?” she asked almost breathlessly.

Oliver sighed, “Well he wanted to crush my soul so what do you think?” 

She cringed beside him, “I’m guessing I don’t really want to know?” 

He shivered as the notion of telling her that story passed through his mind then mumbled, “No my love you don’t.” she in turn  said nothing, she simply kept her cheek placed over his sturdy shoulder.

He laced their fingers then asked, “When did you change the plan?” in order to keep that part of his past a mystery for at least a little bit longer.

“Do you really want to do this all in one night?” she groaned tiredly. 

He brushed a kiss to the crown of her hairline then mumbled, “If we’re going to make you an immortal by next week I don’t think we really have a choice.” 

She giggled at the “immortal” word but, agreed in essence. “I’ll call Lance?” 

He grinned over her temple, “And I’ll call John,” he supplied then asked, “You do realize once their gone I’m going to find a way into your pants right?” 

He could feel the eye roll as she muttered, “Oh if I recall correctly I’m usually the one that makes the first move.” 

He tipped his lips down to her nose, “So…it’s going to be like that is it?” he murmured suggestively as the space between them grew smaller.

She mumbled, “Oh I’m sure I’ll find a way to get underneath you...” as her ice cold skin began to rapidly heat.

She’d managed to press her lips to his chin as he stuttered almost nervously, “I love you my wife...” 

He finally felt his heart beat freely when she replied, “I love you my husband.” 

* * *

 

“She called or he called?” John gripped while they rode the elevator towards the upper offices. 

Lance glared but understood the man’s mounting frustration. “She called me and, he called you which means the plan worked they’re awake.” 

“Yeah but it’s 3 in the morning! Couldn’t this wait until gee I don’t know morning?” 

Lance laughed but, understood again John’s complaint. “Be grateful that you haven’t been apart of this little relationship since the start...” 

John’s eyes widened, “Seriously?” 

Lance nodded, “I don’t think I slept for two years.” 

John gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder as the doors opened. They both lumbered down the darkened halls of the glass lined walkway. Felicity’s office door was ajar; their jovial voices could be heard bouncing off the chilled glass as the men approached. 

“Oliver, listen to me if all three of us are linked his energy will be expelled into both of us.” 

Lance could already feel John’s body shuddering with boredom. “Oh god she’s already gone into nerd speak.” 

The older man laughed, “Does that really shock you?” 

John gave him a sideways glance, “Honestly I’m surprised we’re not finding them in a more compromised position...” 

Just then they both heard a soft moan... “Heyyy...baby that tickles...” 

Lance cleared his throat, “Ummm you two have company!” 

Felicity called back, “Relax dummy that comment was about my aching feet...” 

John sighed in relief as Oliver rebutted, “Do you seriously think that little of us!” 

Lance nudged John in the ribs with his elbow and pushed through the partial crack in the door. He would deny it later but when he saw them his lips fell into a very embarrassing dopey smile. Felicity was lying on couch that was visible from the office door. Her head was perched along one of the small pillows with her fluffed blonde hair littered around her face like a halo. Oliver had her feet in his lap. His knuckles were rubbing up along her instep while the other hand rested at her thin ankle. She moaned in pleasure once more, “Yeah okay right there...Oh thank you baby that’s been killing me for weeks!” 

“Yes frankly I do,” Lance smiled as Felicity’s warmed eyes gazed over his warm, wrinkled face.

“Relax we have a lot more to discuss before that aspect of our relationship returns to normal,” she assured him a bit too quickly for he suspected Oliver’s liking.

John coughed, “So ummm is everybody back to normal?” 

Oliver ignoring Felicity’s last jab glared at John’s slightly uncomfortable face, “Why didn’t you two talk her out of this insane plan?” 

Three sets of amused eyes all shot towards Oliver’s raised brows instantly with humor, “Yup he’s back to normal,” they all echoed in unison. 

Oliver griped, “Seriously how is going to work? He’ll do a precheck of the machine before she does the first power up.” 

Felicity moaned in complete comfort, “Yes but you’re forgetting my love I’m really smart.” 

Lance and John chuckled softly as they proceeded towards the empty couch along the opposite wall.  Oliver argued, “Yes honey I’m aware of your intellect but, honestly how is this going to work?” 

Both men leaned into the couch and, crossed their arms. Felicity with her eyes still closed replied in a soothed voice, “Well he’s still unaware of our current status correct boys?” 

Both men quipped, “No he’s sending out your two year anniversary invitations.” 

She shot them a one eyed glare, “When did you two become funny?” 

They shrugged in unison. “And when did you decide to share a brain?” she added with humor. 

“When you two decided to share your own I suspect,” Lance threw back with a gravely tone. 

She let the comment slide and, resumed the explanation of the plan. “Anyways he knows we’re partners so he’ll expect us to be together for the first test run. When he goes to “prep” the machine he’ll see the loaded pre-selected names.” 

She winced when his knuckle rubbed over a knot at the center of her instep. He mumbled a gruff, “sorry,” then resumed his previous actions. Felicity must have rubbed her heel along the inseam of his pants because his face split into a devious grin. 

Lance growled lowly, “Stay focused you two...” 

Felicity giggled but did as requested. “Anyways after he’s activated his chosen names the system will automatically default to the master list which is of course his name along with ours.” 

All three men stopped breathing at the same time...

“Oliver, you and I will step into the center chamber, the lights will dim and our DNA will be analyzed. The press will see our “code” if you will on the center screens located above the chamber. As we both know the codes will link and, the chamber will flash green indicating that the system’s found a match. The press will then oh and ahhh leaving time for Damien to enter the chamber.” 

Oliver interrupted, “And then once he’s in play....”

“Exactly,” she replied. “The chamber will dim. The alarm system will go off so the building will be emptied. He’ll order you to kill me and, that’s when the machine will signal that it’s found the third sequence from the master list.” 

Oliver seemed to be following her plan but the other two men were lost. Lance sighed, “Ummm sweetie care to dumb this done for me?” 

She giggled, “Yeah dad, I’ll dumb it down.” 

Oliver then murmured, “Dad?” 

She replied quietly, “I’ll explain later...” Lance respected how he simply nodded and, resumed the foot massage. She too continued with the explanation, “Okay so the machine is meant to link our minds and energies.” 

Lance nodded, “Yeah got that.” 

Her smirk made his fatherly heart glow, “Okay the machine will read our energies when we do the test run.” 

Lance grumbled, “Felicity get to point where Damien’s code is stored into the system.” 

“Oh right,” she squeaked when she realized that she’d glossed over that point. “Well when he does the pre-check he’ll activate the machine and, his code will be stored. I made that an automatic feature so I wouldn’t have to you know out Oliver in order to obtain his DNA.” 

“Aww thanks honey,” Oliver mumbled a bit contritely. 

She moaned, “Oh sweetie you know I only ever think of you...” 

Lance wanted to smack his head into a brick wall but resisted then asked, “Okay so you two activate the machine for the press and, your codes are stored?” 

“Yupper’s,” Felicity croaked in satisfaction. 

“Then once the press has seen the light show and Damien’s pressed the go button for his pre-selected people your list will be activated and his code will be stored?” 

Again she croaked as Oliver’s knuckles rubbed along her left instep, “And to win the grand prize what comes next?” 

He laughed at her humor then replied with a hearty chuckle, “The building will be cleared, he’ll step inside the main compartment where you two are being held. He’ll most likely give his evil henchman speech while the machine begins to link the sequences. He’ll order Oliver to kill you with the ceremonial blade and, that’s when you’ll....” 

“That’s when I’ll take the blade and, reach for Felicity’s hand. Once we’re connected I’ll shove the dagger through his chest, thus releasing his energies into us both,” Oliver breathed in order to conclude the question and answer session. 

John asked timidly, “How long will his life force keep you two youthful?” 

Oliver cocked his head and pursed his lips, “Well he’s stolen hundreds of souls and, he’s had Lance as a back up so I’d say we’ll remain youthful for a least 50 years or so.” 

Felicity grumbled, “Great I’ll look amazing for 50 years before it all goes to hell.” 

“Yeah umm it doesn’t work that way...” Oliver quipped nervously. 

She opened her eyes and, fixed him a with a steady glare, “How does it work?” she questioned with veiled anger. 

He mumbled so both men had to lean forward, “Well we won’t age at all for 50 years...” he swallowed harshly then gulped, “Then we’ll start to age but again it won’t be normally...” 

“Oliver how are you going to age?” John asked with nothing more than curiosity. 

He sighed but replied, “According to him without a recharge of youthful energy we’ll either die in days or we’ll...” 

“What a minute who says we won’t have a recharge?” Felicity interceded before Oliver could finish. 

He shot her a surprised gaze, “Ummm baby are you planning on killing other people to stay young like a vampire?” 

She pressed her heel into his groin, “No,” she groaned. “The machine...I can reprogram it so once the 50 years is up we can either use our own duel energies to recharge or we can...” 

“Format the serum so we’ll continue to age normally...” he realized with surprise. “The serum worked as a bridge so if you can re-format it...” 

“Then it can serve a power source for our aging cells,” she concluded with glee. 

Both men groaned, “Ugh?” loudly then asked in unison, “Why don’t you just do that after Damien’s gone!” 

Felicity shifted her head so her kind eyes fell over their baffled faces. “Because we’re going to absorb Damien’s energy. The reformatting won’t work until the cells are beginning to decay,” she concluded sadly. 

Lance’s gnarled voice nearly broke his own heart, “Is there any way to release Damien’s energy into something that isn’t the two of you?” 

It was Oliver who shook his head numbly, “He tried that with Eva according to one of the older guards. He ended up killing a nearby village.” 

“So it’s you two or nothing?” Lance concluded sadly. 

Oliver’s sad eyes said more than any words could. John’s lowered voice echoed the emotions within the room, “When are you going to tell Sara and Laurel?” 

It was Felicity’s sad voice that echoed through the spacious room, “Tomorrow once I’ve shown Oliver the tape.” 

Lance then pulled out the recording and, placed it slowly on the table before them. He saw Oliver’s wide eyes as he scanned over the innocent looking device. “John you’ll explain my absence?” he muttered quietly. 

“Yeah man but he’ll expect you in the afternoon for the shipment,” John reminded him softly. 

“I know,” Oliver breathed as the two men stood. Felicity stared at Lance carefully and mouthed, “It’s almost over...” with a sad smile. 

He placed his hand over his heart and, whispered back, “In here it’s just beginning.” 

He left with John at his side. He knew once Oliver saw the tape the barrier between them would fall despite Felicity’s lingering injuries. He knew she was scared, hell so was he but, as she told him all those years ago in the meadow beyond the camp, “He’s my one Lance and, I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose him again.” 

His only fear now was losing them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know I'd love to hear from you! As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated but not at all necessary. 
> 
> Say Hi to me on Tumblr @laurabelle2930


End file.
